


The Assistant

by PhoenixSmoke



Series: Flame and Smoke [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Love, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Prophecy, Protection, Relationship(s), Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 46,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSmoke/pseuds/PhoenixSmoke
Summary: An exceedingly bright witch arrives at Hogwarts to complete her education. With an unprecedented intake of knowledge to make up for her late start in magic, she intrigues many of the teaching staff. She has secrets, a painful past, and a prophecy to fulfill.Set in 1989; pre-canon.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. As if I owned anything other than Andrea. If wishing made it so...

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk late into the evening, his thoughts running as freely as his fingers did through his long, white beard. Slowly he rose from his chair and down a set of narrow stone steps to a mirrored antique door just opposite. With the wave of his hand, the door opened gracefully, unveiling a stone wall behind. Immediately as he stepped towards it, the wall began to melt away, leaving the impression of a large, marble bowl in its place.

In the space above the bowl a large number of short, skinny vials were lined neatly along the wall. Selecting the one he wanted, the headmaster removed the cap and poured its contents into the bowl. He watched for a moment as it swirled and sparkled before him before he bent his body at the waist and placed his face into its contents. 

He was watching another image of himself as he sat behind his desk once more. Facing him, sat the fluttery figure of Sybill Trelawney, the Divinations professor. She sat uncharacteristically still in the seat before him and in an odd voice that wasn't her own, she spoke,

"The divinity shall find the onyx of her soul, while the power to bring back the one she loves, will arrive in the ashes of those before her. For without the fire of the day, there will be no more smoke of night."

Albus watched as the scene evaporated before his eyes and pulled his tired face from the marble bowl. Placing his hands on either side of it, he hung his head low. Behind him, he heard the soft cry of the gloriously vibrant phoenix that sat on a perch beside his desk. He turned and smiled at the creature, climbing the steps towards it to run a finger over the soft feathers of its head. "Soon, Fawkes."


	2. Aliegence

The world was spinning faster and faster until the pressure in her head couldn't stand it any more, just a second later and her feet were firmly placed on the damp grass. 

"Miss Seguro?" A matronly voice asked questioningly until the woman pulled her hood back to reveal her face.

"I see you made your journey quite safely." The woman said smiling at her and taking her cold hand. "Minerva McGonagall," she introduced. 

Miss Seguro met her eyes, blue and sparkling with warmth, and smiled back, "Andrea. Please." 

"Shall we?" The taller witch asked, holding her arm out to push open the towering gate that marked the boundary of the school. 

"Thank you." Andrea responded, following behind the woman as she watched her emerald green robes floating behind her on the grass. Andrea followed the Professor through the grand doors of the castle and glanced around at the intricate stone walls that surrounded and towered above them. 

"Our first stop is to the teacher's lounge where the Headmaster and the rest of the staff will be meeting you to discuss the conditions of your stay." Professor McGonagall said, turning to her as she continued to lead them down the empty corridors. "Later you'll have more of a chance to acquaint yourself with the rest of the castle, I'm sure. Ah- here we are!" Minerva stopped at a door with beautiful tapestries on either side that depicted the grassy hills of Scotland. She taped her wand to the door and it opened quietly, immediately Andrea could hear a sudden hush of conversation as she and Minerva crossed the threshold into the room. 

Andrea entered behind Minerva, her own plainly black and fitted robes a stark contrast to the professor's shining emerald. " Staff, may I introduce Miss Andrea Seguro." she announced as she removed the black pointed hat from her head, revealing the tight bun underneath. 

A man in bright purple robes immediately stepped up to her and took both of her hands in his. "Miss Seguro, welcome to Hogwarts!" he bellowed, a shining smile on his face partially covered by his exceedingly long beard. "Headmaster Dumbledore." Minerva provided, standing just to the side of the man. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, headmaster." Andrea's low and feminine voice spoke for the first time since she entered the room, a slight accent lingering in it.  
"On the contrary, my dear, It is a pleasure to have you with us." He smiled back at her, he finally turned and allowed Andrea a glance at the other people seated in the room. He took her arm and led her to a shorter woman who was seated in a chair. "Allow me to introduce, Madam Hooch," he said as they grew nearer, an the woman set her tea at a small table beside her and stood. Andrea gazed into her yellow, hawk-like eyes as they warmed with her smile. "A pleasure to meet you, my dear." 

"And you." The young woman said shaking her hand before she was turned away by the headmaster to another face, one that did not stand to greet her, not that she blamed him. The man in the seat next to Madame Hooch was the largest she had ever seen. "Our Game Keeper: Rubeus Hagrid, Arithmancy: Professor Vector, Healer: Poppy Pomfrey, and Potions Professor: Severus Snape." This last man stepped forward from his spot leaning again the wall near the burning fire and shook her hand quickly, adding a sharp nod of his head before resuming his spot and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well, where is Filius?" Minerva asked surveying the room. "I'm sure we'll find him at some point." The Headmaster smiled and let go of his grasp on Andrea's arm.   
"Well, regardless it is a pleasure to meet you all." Andrea smiled, clasping her hands in front of her waist. 

"Yes, let's get down to what we're all here for." Minerva said politely as she transfigured a chair for Andrea to sit. Once she had, both the Professor and Dumbledore did the same as the older man looked onto the group. 

"Well, contrary to what you see before you, Miss Seguro will be student at Hogwarts in the coming weeks." He said, smiling. "She will be joining us from the Beauxbatons Academy where she has studied for the past 2 years."

The professor leaning against the wall narrowed his eyes at the young woman as he watched a shadow of something dark cross over her face at the headmaster's mention. 

"But I encourage you not to worry, as Miss Seguro is one of the fastest learners I have ever heard of, she comes at great recommendation from her former Headmistress, Madame Maxime." 

"I'm sorry, dear, but how old are you?" Professor Vector asked suddenly, her red robes falling across her legs as she leaned forward in her seat at her. 

"I'm 24." Andrea told her with no expression as she kept her back straight against the back of the chair and continued on with no concern to the previous question. "I have completed my OWLs at Beauxbatons, and will be continuing towards my NEWTs in Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions." 

At this, Snape's eyebrows raised, "What was the result of these examinations?" He asked suddenly, "Certain classes have a higher expectations than others in accepting NEWT students." He added with a slight sharp tone.

Andrea made eye contact with the man and felt his black eyes drive into hers. "Outstanding". She said simply, and watched as the one of the man's dark eyebrows rose ever so slightly in approval. Dumbledore turned to her now, his eyes glimmering. "Miss Seguro is currently projected to take her NEWT exams in June with the rest of the seventh years. 

"In June?" Professor Flitwick said surprised, entering the room suddenly. He came up to her and shook her hand warmly. "Charms professor, my dear- that is quite the accelerated timetable!"   
"Yes it is." Professor Dumbledore agreed, "and nonetheless she will achieve it."

A silence filled the room then and Minerva gently cleared her throat before speaking, "We should get on with it then, shouldn't we?" she directed at Albus.  
Andrea looked up at her questioningly, wondering what was left to discuss. "Your sorting, dear" Minerva supplied, "It is customary, and furthermore tradition that each student of Hogwarts lays claim to one of the four houses in which it was founded." She smiled gently at Andrea before picking up an old hat that laid waiting on a nearby table.

"Just one moment, please." Andrea said suddenly, lifting one hand Into the air between them before Professor McGonagall could advance towards her. "If I may make one request before we do."

"Yes, my dear?" The headmaster asked curiously eyeing her.

"I will be sorted, It is my great wish to be a student of this school, however, I must ask that the result of my placement remain known only to those in this room." 

"I'm sorry?" Professor McGonagall asked after a sharp intake of breath. 

"Please don't misunderstand my reasoning." Andrea covered quickly. "At Beauxbatons we were not sorted. We had nothing in which to distinguish ourselves from one another, other than our studies. In turn it is this area precisely that I wish to fulfill, and I would appreciate the opportunity to do so, at least at the beginning, without being placed with the prejudices or judgements that come differently to each house. When it is time for me to do so, I will gladly represent whichever house I am chosen for with great pride and honour. However, for the moment, I wish to remain as anonymous as possible." She finished.

"Under the circumstances" the dark man whose voice emerged from the shadows supplied. 

"Indeed." Andrea confirmed, her deep eyes staring back at him, sending a wave of sudden warmth through his limbs.


	3. Nobility

In respect of Andrea's request, Albus had ended the staff meeting and requested only the four head of house professors remain in the room. In front of Andrea stood Professors Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall and Snape, who had moved from his spot against the wall and was now watching her with interest on a nearby seat. 

She sat calmly and surveyed him silently as Minerva advanced towards her once again with the sorting hat. Old, ratted and worn, she placed it on the top of Andrea's head, deflating her dark brown curls slightly and the room grew quiet as the hat in question began to hum against the top of her scalp. 

"My my… how very interesting" the hat whispered in thought. "You have kept us waiting for far too long. Now where to place you?" Andrea let out a long breath and sat patiently as the sorting hat continued to scrutinize over her. "No, this isn't hard work at all," it continued, "you have a duty to fulfill, and it will be set upon you soon enough. Welcome to your noble house..."

***

Andrea felt the corners of her lips lift delicately as she let her fingertips brush against the cold stone walls alongside her. Her robe, the colour of midnight, gracefully molded around her back and floated in the empty air behind her with every step she took. This was her home now, she smiled, as she made her way absently through the winding halls of the castle. What made her happiest of all, was that there was nothing within the walls of this grand school that reminded her of Beauxbatons. No comfort or softness. Just the hard stone that was an anchor to her personality that she had never before felt.

As she passed a portrait of a dancer attempting pirouettes, she wondered what it would be like when the rest of the students arrived. They would certainly already have their own clicks and groups- that was what houses were for, of course, family, she mused. Then again, even though she didn't have a house to which she was identified publically, she was a twenty-something year old student amongst hundreds of teenagers. Andrea shook her head ruefully. 

Not that it mattered much to her, the whole point of keeping her house a secret was to allow her to focus on her education, and that was exactly what she was going to concern herself with, nothing more. She remembered back to the meeting with her Professors and Headmaster, in which he assured her that because of her anonymity she would be seated with the other Professors at the head table for meals, under the pretense that she was a rotating assistant that would serve the four experts of her NEWT subjects.

Andrea smiled, this was something she was more than happy to do. She rather enjoyed working with adults her own age, having practical, real-world accomplishments were very satisfying for her. Really, with her accelerated syllabus she would have no time for much else, anyway. Furthermore, she had the added gift of being far away from the house dormitories and instead was granted her own private chambers in which she could study to her heart's desire in complete privacy. This was perhaps the best part of her stay at Hogwarts, she smiled to herself and decided it was well time that she abandoned her exploration of the castle and found her way to the rooms in question immediately. 

She took a note from the pocket of her pressed, black robes and read the delicate directions that Madam Hooch had given her. She headed down a set of stairs towards a dark landing, but before she could descend all the way down she stopped at a small corridor to the right. The door at the end of the hall immediately recognized the touch of her wand and nudged open. 

Stepping over the threshold of the door, she found herself standing in a small entryway with her trunks stacked to one side. She took another step into the dim room and pulled her wand from her sleeve to light a series of torches along the walls. Immediately, her eyes adjusted and brought to view a modest living space with a large fireplace, a working desk and a plump and comfortable looking couch. She smiled and pointed her wand once again at the fireplace, flames immediately roared to life and warmed the cool room. She turned towards an arched window and two empty bookcases that stood on either side. Under the window sat a large, plush black velvet chair which Andrea leaned over to get a look at the view outside. She admired the slow ripples of the Black Lake on one side and the grounds of Hogwarts that extended from the other. 

Walking away from the window, Andrea removed her black cloak and draped it gently over the back of the couch. She continued to a door on the other side of the room that contained a bathing room, with a generously large tub that Andrea would be sure to make use of the first chance she had. Leaving the door open behind her Andrea turned to another one opposite and pushed it open gently. Before her stood a large four poster bed withiu white sheets, and a mauve bed cover, the top of it was piled with several large and comfortable looking pillows. Andrea smiled and place a hand on the rich brown wood of one of the posters, tracing the detailing with her fingertips. She would be sleeping well here indeed. 

The next few hours found Andrea unpacking her trunks manually. Her wand and top coat abandoned on the couch with her cloak, she was stacking her many subject books on the large shelves by the window. Her hands stilled when she heard a knocking on her door and advanced towards it. On the other side stood Professor McGonagall, her pointed hat gone, but her smile warm. 

"Professor." Andrea smiled, and opened the door further for her. "Oh my dear, you may call me Minerva, you know." The older woman smiled, "You're much more my equal in age and skill than the flock of youngsters that will be flooding the castle very soon."  
Andrea smiled as the older woman shot her a quick wink. "I appreciate that." 

Minerva stepped further into the room and looked around. "Well this is still a lovely room as ever." She said warmly. "It doesn't take too much to make yourself at home. I had these rooms myself once, you know?" 

"Did you?" Andrea asked surprised. 

"Oh yes, dear. But a very long time ago, when I first started working under Headmaster Dibit. Once Albus took over and I moved into his old position, I began living in the tower." 

"You're right above the dungeons, you know? Where both the Potions class and Professor Snape reside. Further down the staircase is the Slytherin Common Room- directly below the Black Lake."

"My, that wouldn't suit me at all." Andrea remarked as she continued lacing the shelf with her books. 

"No?" asked Minerva as she conjured a teacup on the nearby table in front of the fire. 

"Rather not, no. I love to hear wind and rain as it hits the window and the water. If I were already under the surface what would there be left for me to hear?"

"Very true indeed." Minerva pondered, a delicate teacup now balancing between her fingertips. "I'm quite impartial to the effects of the weather now, I admit. The things you get used to- living in the tower, I suppose."

"I enjoy it." Andrea smiled once she was finished with her books. "There's truly nothing like it back in France."

Minerva smiled at the young woman, "But that accent is decidedly not French, dear." she joked. 

Andrea laughed, "You are correct, madam. It is Portuguese, hence my name. I learned both English and Portuguese growing up, my parents had originally wanted me to attend Castelobruxo once my power came, in order to keep my language closer to me. To allow me to feel more settled, you know? I was sent a letter from Beauxbatons instead, the closest wizarding school to us. And so, there is where I learned my French, and my magic."

"Did you enjoy your time there?" Minerva asked pouring her a second cup of tea and handing it to the young woman. 

"I did." Andrea responded after a pause.

"May I ask then, why you are here?"

Andrea stared down into the cup for a moment before putting it back down and retuning to her trunk once more, "Extenuating circumstances." She said quietly, effectively ending the conversation.


	4. Question

The following morning, Andrea sealed the doors of her private chambers with a flick of her wand and set up the stairs towards the main floor of the castle. The Halls were still perfectly quiet, students would be arriving fairly soon and would no doubt bring an exceptional volume to the currently empty corridors. She followed the path towards the great hall for breakfast and adjusted a button on her sleeve nervously before emerging through the extremely tall doors. 

There were 4 long tables that stretched from one end of the room to the other, at the far end sat the professor's table in front of a number of enormous stained glass windows. Andrea walked the long path towards the table where she saw that she was indeed the last of the adults to arrive for the meal.

The last seat remaining was between Madame Hooch with her white short hair and Professor Snape dressed in the same dark black she had seen him in yesterday. 

As she advanced to her seat she accepted the smile that the headmaster sent her way, "I apologize for my lateness, headmaster." She said with a slight bow of her head before seating herself. 

"Nonsense, my dear, I have only just arrived myself!" The older man smiled before taking a sip of his goblet and turning back to Minerva beside him.

"Good morning, dear." Madam Hooch greeted her once she settled herself. 

"Good morning to you both" Andrea replied addressing the professor to her other side as well. 

Professor Snape merely nodded quickly at her before turning back to face his plate. The women continued to speak to one another as he let his gaze drift downward, where Miss Suguro's cloak had settled around her feet. She had chosen lighter apparel this morning he noted, made of black silk instead of the heavy velvet she had worn when she arrived.

His eyes trailed over to her black boots, in a slimming shape that followed up her leg to her knees where they ended to meet close fitting pants to her waist. At once the sound of the women's voices resumed in his ears and he drew his focus back to his meal.

"Excuse me, professor?" She asked quietly after a few minutes of silent eating. Snape glanced towards the young woman beside him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I had a quick question for you before I head back to my studies if that's alright?" 

"Head back to your studies?" Professor Snape asked after hearing her request. "Have you already began?" 

"I have, sir. I started on the transfiguration semester last night and potions is next to explore." Andrea smiled. 

Snape ignored her polite countenance and instead a crease began to form between his eyebrows. "What is your question?" He asked abruptly.

"You have 2 texts listed for the upcoming syllabus and sir, I was wondering for which you had a preference?"

Snape stared at the woman for a second before he drawled, "Both texts are required for the completion of the fifth year syllabus. Don't think that you can get away with only one and have any success with my coursework." He scowled and looked away from her. 

"My apologies professor if I gave you that impression, I have been indeed reading through both works, I merely was curious as to your… personal preference." 

Snape' hand stilled against his coffee cup. Her voice washed over him like the warmth of a fire, and he immediately felt guilt at his abruptness. "The Bilious edition." He said, chancing a side glance at her before draining the cup of its remaining contents and briskly leaving the great hall.


	5. Black

Over the past week Andrea split her time between finishing up the first semester of her transfiguration studies, doing early readings in her potions text, and exploring the many intricacies of Hogwarts School. The students were to arrive tomorrow and She wanted to be as prepared as possible for their impending invasion of the castle. 

At Dumbledore's suggestion, she was instructed to complete the 'teaching' portion of her education on her own in her quarters in order to allow the professors as much time as they needed with their own classes. When It came to the practical work, she would reserve however length of time she needed in order to allow for the one-on-one marking. While she would be working with the professor outside of class hours, she would be working as an assistant for the class to lessen her additional burden. 

Andrea had readily agreed to this, preferring the conditions to any other system she had imagined in worry prior to her arriving at the castle. Imagine if she would have had to study at the same pace of the other student, or with the other students! She stifled a giggle at the thought of her slender, mature figure sitting in a classroom with a bunch of 14 year olds. 

As she stepped outside to wander the grounds, Andrea allowed her thoughts to turn to her more age-appropriate educators. The first thought came to Minerva, whom she would be joining in approximately one week in order to acclimatize to the presence and the workload of the additional students. 

Andrea enjoyed Minerva immensely, even though the woman did try to pry her for information on more than one occasion. Nonetheless the older woman reminded Andrea of the stereotypical nosy aunts she heard complaints of on more than one occasion from her fellow students at Beauxbatons. A sudden warm breeze rustled up then, and blew her silk robes back behind her. The warmth of the sun on her exposed skin felt freeing and richly soaked in her bones. Andrea tilted her head back to feel the rays on her face and smiled softly. She stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the freedom of it. 

That's what she was now. She was free. Finally able to feel her magic flow naturally through her body the more she learnt and absorbed from the world. Furthermore, at Hogwarts, she would have the freedom to channel her magic on her own terms. 

The warm draft settled back down to the earth now and allowed Andrea to let her mind trace back to her other professors, she would study charms with the even more charming Professor Flitwick. She greatly enjoyed the man. He had given her a tour of several floors of the tower yesterday and his warm, joking nature had immediately set her at ease. Her appearance at the school had seemingly no effect on him, he asked no questions and accepted her as his own rather quickly, much as Madame Hooch had as well. Andrea was happy to have such welcoming professors to study under and was excited to start with him in the coming months. 

That left the brooding Severus Snape to be the last of her scrutiny. She didn't know much of the man and was under the impression that this suited him well enough. One corner of her mouth tilted upward at this, it turns out that she was not the only one with a secret after all. A vision of the man flashed before her eyes, his black robes, much like hers and yet so different. She replayed the way that they had floated after him as he left the great hall at breakfast this morning, almost like a choreographed movement the way it had been formed to his every step and shift of weight. His hair, as black as the night, that framed his face and the never ending lines of buttons that lined his body under the cloak. 

To her understanding, the Potions Professor was the member of the staff closest to her in age, which made each line and crease that had etched his face more fascinating as she remembered meeting his eyes as he scrutinized her at her sorting. Whether she would ever admit it out loud, she knew that she found the man rather handsome, in a way that she never would have noticed with anyone else. She focused on his eyes for an indulging moment. They were darker than hers, only slightly. Where Andrea's own eyes were almost matching her pupils in pigment, the professor's were deep, never ending pools of black. 

The man seemed to not enjoy the company of most, removing himself from gatherings at the earliest convenience, while Andrea had indeed found him alluring she had hoped that he would at least prove to be as skilled of a potions master as her investigations had told of him to be. Not only potions, she thought. The Headmaster had recently appointed a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to the post, however, they were due to arrive tomorrow with the students. Under the current situation, Andrea was to report to Professor Snape for these practical applications as well, which meant more time spent as his assistant. She only hoped that he would be willing to assist her in turn. 

What Andrea wasn't aware of, as she enjoyed the sunshine outside and continued to play in her mind the man of great mystery, that those black eyes in question were currently fixed on her.


	6. Reflection

Severus Snape stood at the top of the astronomy tower, with his hands firmly placed on the railing as he looked out at the vast grounds of Hogwarts. He had often looked out at the same view when he was a student many years ago and always enjoyed the solitude of the spot. As he was lost in thought a movement jarred him from the courtyard below. 

Dark brown wavy hair fell over a black robe that immediately knew to be of silk. He watched as the figure continued to cross the courtyard to the expanse of the grounds of the school. Andrea Seguro. Severus felt somewhat cheated of his peace at her movement and after a few minutes was contemplating his retreat back to the dungeons when she stopped. His eyes locked onto Miss Seguro as she halted her movement abruptly. The wind had picked up from the green grass and swirled around her body, the young woman tilted her head back and reached her arms out to her sides as the breeze freed her hair and her robes floated from her body to dance behind her. Her eyes were closed, but Severus could clearly see the smile that played on her lips in ecstasy at the warm breeze, he tried to shift his gaze, but couldn't. Those lips that he had watched the morning before, at breakfast, and every other chance he could, admittedly.

Severus' mind shot back to her request at her sorting as he continued to watch her. How she had consented to the school tradition under the pretense that she could still study as an anonymous student. At first her request had startled him, but later he had felt jealousy at her boldness. If only he had made such a request: to live and study freely when he was a student. The choices he made then had still shamed him to this day, the mark on his left arm a branding that he would never be able to remove, and images that he would never forget. 

His eyes blurred out of focus. Lily. He may as well have been the one to curse her himself, he thought solemnly. He had his one shot at redemption for letting her down and he took advantage of it for his own gain. An inner pull from deep in his chest forced his gaze back down on the younger woman as she enjoyed the joys of her surroundings. Severus shook his head to clear it. Let her have her innocence while it lasted, he thought bitterly. Let her love as Lily had. Severus, many years after her death had accepted the fact that the love he held for Lily was never to be returned and that he would not be worthy of such a love from anyone else. He didn't deserve it. 

He wondered how with the presence of one woman, he seemed to put all other thoughts behind him. Thoughts of poor Lily. He mourned her now as the part of his life that had died when his mistake came to completion. He often heard Minerva speaking of her own lost love. Her assurance that the truest of love never left, that it was stronger than any one person could conceive. But Severus' heart was not pained by love, the entirety of his chest hung heavily on his heart with guilt and shame. He had made his promise to Dumbledore that night and in turn, to his childhood friend. He would redeem his selfish actions. He would do everything in his power to keep her son safe when the time came, as he knew it would. For her. For Lily. 

As he shook her image from his mind again, he glanced down and could no longer find the black silk below him. Resigned to his duty and disappointment, Severus turned from the railing and retreated down the winding stone staircase once more.


	7. Anticipation

As Andrea approached the great hall entrance, she was overwhelmed with the level of sound that accumulated in front of her. Hesitating for a moment, she allowed her body to acclimatize to the level of excitement that threatened to topple her over in waves before she even crossed the threshold of the hall. However, there was something stronger there, the students in the hall were like a knot of energies but what she focused on was a single thread that hit her square in her chest, between her ribs.

"Miss Seguro!" Came a cheerful voice behind her.

When she turned, she came face-to-face with Albus Dumbledore and pulled directly out of her thoughts. "Headmaster." She greeted him with a polite nod. "You're quite festive this evening." She smiled up at him. "Any reason in particular?" 

The Headmaster gave a hearty laugh and took her arm in his. "Indeed Madam . Shall we?" He asked before whisking her off through the doors of the Great Hall. Immediately Andrea could feel hundreds of eyes surveying her curiously and willed herself to keep her gaze locked ahead at the Professor's table. The headmaster paid no attention to the whispers that came as they passed, no doubt inquiring into the presence of the young woman on his arm. "How have you been adapting to the castle these past weeks?" He asked gently

"It's has been a dream, sir." Andrea smiled up at him and he returned the action with one of his own. Albus graciously led her to her seat before making his way to his own. Minerva's usually seat beside him was empty which Andrea noted before settling down in her now usual spot between Professor Snape and Madam Hooch. 

"Quite the entrance." Snape muttered to her quietly as Andrea turned her gaze back to him feeling a rush of goosebumps at the sound of his low voice, "Unfortunately so." She replied smiling. Perhaps the man would warm up to her after all.

"Oh dear, don’t worry." Madam Hooch assured her, gathering her attention "Once the sorting is over and the students have heard of their new professor, you'll be old news." Andrea nodded her agreement and took a sip of the tea that appeared in front of her.

A few moments later Minerva emerged from the large doors of the great hall followed by a mass of small children in matching black robes. She caught Andrea's eye and winked at her before leaving the large group and taking her position in front of them. Andrea watched as she conjured a small stool beside her and the sorting hat appeared in front of it. The young woman stared at the old ratted fabric as Minerva began to speak to the even younger students. 

"You're attention please!" She began, in less than a second the room that was once filled with mirth changed to a silent excitement. "Before you can join your fellow students for the feast, each of you must be sorted into your houses." Minerva explained looking directly in front of her at the group of first year students. "Your houses will be like your family, " She continued, "You will be rewarded for your successes with house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. The four houses of Hogwarts are Ravenclaw, Hupplepuff, Griffindor, and Slytherin. At the end of the school year, the house with the most amount of points will be awarded the House Cup."

Andrea watched as the first years looked at one another with excitement in their eyes, and smiled at their enthusiasm. Madam Hooch turned to her at this, "They're thrilled now, wait until I get them for their first flying lesson." She giggled jokingly. Andrea smiled and placed her fingers over her lips to stifle a laugh of her own. "Do you follow quiddich, dear?" Rolanda asked as the sorting hat began it's own first year speech. "Admittedly not much," Andrea replied in a lowered voice, "Although when I do, I prioritize my Braga Broomfleet, or the Portuguese National team during the world cup." 

Rolanda laughed merrily this time, "Smart girl, you are. Only one of the best teams in Europe!" The two women turned back to the sorting ceremony once the magical hat had finished its part. Minerva now held a long parchment in her hand, the other, holding the sorting hat above the stool. Andrea watched as the older witch called the names of students and one by one they came forward to face their new placements. The young woman clapped politely along with the other members of staff as the old, tattered hat announced the houses for them all and they retreated to their appropriate seating arrangements. Once the last of the students had been sorted, Minerva banished both the stool and the hat from the great hall with the wave of her hand and took her place at the table when the Headmaster stepped forward. 

Albus stepped behind an old wooden podium, covered with candles in many degrees of melting. He held his arms out wide and smiled jovially at the students in the hall. "Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts!" He bellowed into the great, open space. The students responded with strong and joyous applause that lasted several moments as the headmaster beamed down at them.

Andrea leaned over discretely and placed her lips near Professor Snape's ear. "And you thought my entrance was grand." She whispered quietly. Severus felt his spine involuntarily shiver at her warm breath and Andrea smiled softly, shifting her weight back to her former position in the chair. 

Severus remained still and kept his eyes locked on the headmaster, not daring a glance at the woman beside him. Albus cleared his throat softly and continued, "It is my great pleasure to announce some changes to the school this year, firstly we will be welcoming Miss Andrea Seguro as our rotating apprentice. She will be assisting several of our professors in their NEWT classes. I hope you all will make her feel welcome." Dumbledore smiled gesturing back to her as the staff and students all applauded politely. Andrea stood and gracefully nodded her head at the headmaster before returning to her seat. 

"Furthermore, we will also be welcoming a new professor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, Please welcome Professor Merrythought."

Andrea turned to see an older woman stand from her seat on the other side of the table, she looked even older than Dumbledore himself. A short cropped head of white hair smiled out at the students as they once again applauded. 

"Did you see her arrive?" Madam Hooch whispered to her, "I didn't even notice her there."

Andrea shook her head and glanced at professor Snape, who now had a seething expression on his face. The young witch knitted her eyebrows together in curiosity and quickly turned back to the headmaster as he filled each table with food at the wave of his hand. 

After the fantastic feast had been finished and the plates cleared. Albus had ordered the head students and prefect of each house to escort the youngsters to their respective dormitories. As they were filing out of the great hall, the staff all rose from their seats and were forced to linger behind them. 

"Care for a cup of tea?" Minerva asked Andrea, moving beside her.

"Thank you, but I am going to have to decline that offer, Minerva. I'm rather tired and still have some preparations to do before I start in your class tomorrow", Andrea smiled and placed a hand on the older woman's arm. "but I will more than make it up to you."

The group split into their respective sections of the school and Andrea found herself keeping pace with Professor Snape, both sets of black robes rippling against the bare stone floor in their silence. She found herself feeling rather content with this and noticed a strange sensation filling the pace between them. It was the thread. That strong pull she had felt earlier in the mass of excitement. 

Too soon the journey came to a close, as Professor Snape held out a hand in front of him at the top of the staircase. Nodding at his invitation, Andrea muttered a quiet thank you as she led the way down the descending spiral. Reaching her door first she touched it with her bare hand and it shifted open for her, she turned to her companion with a smile, "Goodnight, Professor." She said before stepping through the doorway, pausing only for a second. Severus only had enough time to respond with a gruff "Goodnight" before her door closed quietly behind her. Severus stared at it for a second before continuing down the descent to the refuge of his own chambers


	8. Response

"Mr. Williams, you are clearly aware that there are to be no distractions to your fellow students during study hour." Andrea said, sneaking up to a fifth year student and removing the note he was writing from his fingers. She quickly hid the piece of parchment behind her back as the boy was startled at the sound of her voice. She gave him a stern look and turned to resume her supervision at the snicker of several students around the young Griffindor. She met Minerva's eyes across the classroom and smiled softly as the Professor simply rolled her eyes at the incident. 

After several more moments of pacing the room, Andrea sat herself at a small table hear the professor's desk and began grading the quizzes that the third year students had written in the period earlier. She was half way through her stack when Minerva appeared at her side. "Would you mind keeping an eye on things for the rest of the class, dear? I've been summoned." Andrea looked up at the doorway of the room and saw the unmistakable bright robes of the headmaster. "Yes, of course." She smiled. "Thank you, dear." Minerva nodded and quietly made her way out of the room. 

Andrea drew her attention back down to her marking while on occasion, glancing through the room to ensure order was being kept. A few days into the semester and already she had plenty of marking to accomplish for Minerva. Before she knew it more than a quarter hour had passed and she finished marking up the last of the quizzes, suddenly Andrea felt a strong, cold shiver run down her spine, startling her. Looking up in alarm she took notice of a shadow of black robes fluttering past the open door. Standing carefully, she made her way to the entrance, glancing pointedly as she went at a few students who were straying from their tasks. She stepped over the threshold and saw Professor Snape' s retreating figure shrinking smaller as he covered the distance of the corridor away from her. 

Staring after him until he was well out of sight, Andrea turned back to the classroom noticing that the feeling of cold had rather quickly subsided and a warmth now covered her skin, her magic glittering just below the surface. With her back to the door, she took in a breath and once she had gathered herself, glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner. "You may put away your books," she announced "Class dismissed.".


	9. Tracing

Severus left the dark environment of the dungeons quickly, he was quickly becoming frustrated with the state of his classes. Yet another class of second year students had seemingly scrubbed their minds of all he had taught them previously. Disregarding his safety precautions, several students had boiled over their potions and one had almost injured another student by adding the wrong ingredients to his mixture. 

Moreover, the new first year students did not yet possess the patience required for potion making, and had fidgeted continuously throughout his class. This only sparked his own restlessness and as soon as the bell hag rung, the professor was out of the room almost before the students were. Now the corridors were silent again and after nearly 15 minutes of aimless wandering Professor Snape was met with the presence of the two heads of the school. 

"Ah, Severus." Albus greeted him warmly. "How are you?" 

"Exhausted, Headmaster." Snape responded tiredly. "Another year at Hogwarts has indeed commenced."

Minerva smiled at him, "You are quite correct. It will get much smoother when the students have found their place again, as it always does."

Severus merely nodded, "One can only hope, Minerva" Then his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Don't you have a class?" He questioned.

"That is my doing. I am in need of the Professor for a few moments. I believe the class is doing just fine under the supervision of Miss Seguro at the present time. If you'll excuse us, Severus."

Professor Snape nodded his head and stepped to the side to allow the two older professors to pass. He continued down the corridor before stopping for a brief moment and turning the corner to the right of him. A dull pressure on his chest that he couldn't explain began to build. His legs had carried him off in instinct and before his rationality could creep up on him, he was gazing at a head of brown curls, rich as chocolate. 

Her posture was relaxed and his mood instantly calmed as he watched her through the open door. She was sitting behind the senior professor's desk, a red quill poised as she read the parchment in front of her. Her eyes were turned down and focused, a finger occasionally tracing her lower lip in concentration, the professor could feel a slow burn of a feeling collect in the pit of his stomach as he watched the small movement. Severus let out a breath and his eyes widened immediately as he watched her body tense as if a cold wind had blown through the room. Quickly Severus found control of his lower limbs again and rushed past the door in a flurry of black. 

He never noticed her following him into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never liked the idea that Severus never got along with the staff at Hogwarts. In the welcoming feast in Philosopher's Stone, he is holding a conversation with Querril, even before he went all Voldy-crazy. So In my story- he's rather pleasant.


	10. Revelation

Andrea sat at dinner that evening with an uncomfortable feeling swirling around her. She half-listened to Rolanda beside her as went on about the minimal progress of the first year flying students over the past 2 weeks of school. Taking a sip of her wine glass, Andrea sent a smile to her companion as Madam Hooch recalled a story of a student whose broom had dropped them on the grass repeatedly as they had attempted to hovered over the ground. 

Andrea, however, was curiously running her last class over in her mind. The sudden shiver of intense magic that ran through her body followed by the retreating figure of Professor Snape played on repeat. She had never felt such a strong magical sensation of the sort since her power had developed four years ago, and even then, it was…different. It puzzled her greatly. After a few more minutes of moving her food around her plate absently Andrea was startled when she felt a cool hand on her arm. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." Rolanda giggled, "I was just asking you how your lessons were coming along?"

"Sorry," Andrea said blushing slightly "I'm afraid my mind was in another place." she smiled putting her fork down on the table. "They are coming very well! I am just about finished with this years transfiguration syllabus, and I will be moving on to the 6th year shortly."

"You started on the fifth year?" Rolanda asked curiously.

"Oh yes, I ended Beauxbatons after my 3rd year and took my owls ahead of the rest, but I taught myself the remaining fourth year syllabus before starting at Hogwarts."

"My word, you are the brightest of witches, my dear!" Madam Hooch laughed, "I don't believe I would have been able to focus that much in light of a summer vacation!"

Andrea smiled solemnly but hid it quickly before turning back to the woman, "I had the time to devote to it, I suppose"

"What is your next subject then?" The professor asked her.

"I will complete the course requirements of each subject in turn: the 6th and 7th year syllabus and then I will collectively take the NEWTS at the end of the year with the other seventh year students." 

"Well then you're still going to be learning under Minerva for a while longer." Rolanda smiled, "One of the finest professor's here if you ask me. Who will you be moving on to next?"

"Professor Snape with potions." Andrea responded, a sudden deep pull forming in her chest at the name. 

"Oh dear," Rolanda laughed " I do hope you know what you're getting in to." she said, glancing at the empty chair next to the young woman that should have occupied the professor in question, but did not.

Andrea was instantly curious at this, "What do you mean?" She asked. 

"Severus is a very… particular professor."

Andrea shook her head, "I don't follow." 

"He has a very precise way of doing things, he's very specific and… well, rather strict in his classes. Perhaps… overly so." Rolanda replied with a frown. "He's been a very skilled potions master for eight years and has been teaching the class for nine, much to the displeasure of some of the students, I'm sure." She added in a hushed whisper before continuing, "Although it is not the position he would truly like to hold."

"He doesn't want to teach potions?" Andrea asked quietly, "But why? If he's so skilled at it."

"When Severus was a student here many years ago, he was deeply involved in the dark arts, and still holds an interest in it."

Realization dawned on Andrea, "That's what he should be teaching." 

"In my opinion, yes." Agreed Madam Hooch, "He's extremely skilled and holds a wealth of knowledge in the subject." 

"Then why not?" 

Rolanda merely shrugged, "All teaching positions at Hogwarts are assigned by the headmaster." The witch turned back to her food at this, as Andrea stared down into her own barely touched plate, her mind swirling with thoughts on the potions professor.


	11. Alone

Though it had only been a few weeks since the start of term, the weather at Hogwarts had already started to cool considerably. Andrea had soon taken to wearing her black velvet cloak around the castle and made use of her fireplace daily in her private chambers. It was here where she currently sat, in front of the roaring fire, taking notes for her final transfiguration exam for Professor McGonagall. Andrea had been very pleased with the direction her studies had been taking, and the Professor more so. Minerva was repeatedly reminding her that never in all her years had she had a student who could teach themselves the syllabus in such a short amount of time, walk into her classroom, and perform all the necessary transfigurations without fail. 

Andrea smiled at this, when she had studied at Beauxbatons she took all the regular classes with her fellow year students and it had been entirely too boring for her. Once she was freed from that year, and was able to work on her own she had flown through all the material smoothly and rather enjoyed herself. The simple part about transfiguration was that she could simply report to her professor and perform all the necessary practical's within an hour and have the course marked as complete. Within the first month of classes she would be finished with transfiguration until the NEWT exam in June. She imagined that her charms class would work much in a similar fashion, self-teaching taking a priority, however with Potions and Defense Andrea knew she would have to spend a considerable more amount of time in the presence of Professor Snape. 

Andrea did not have an issue with the professor himself, he was polite to her and that would be enough to endure his classes. However, there was still something about the man that made Andrea uneasy. She still had no idea what had happened the day she felt the magical surge, had he done something? Performed some kind of magic on her that she was not aware of? Andrea set the book down, unable to read anymore. 

He wouldn't do that, he's a professor, and although I may be of age I am technically both a colleague and a student of his. Not that it had mattered before, she thought cynically. She pressed her fingers to her forehead in irritation as she started to feel a dull throbbing. She had gone over and over this situation in her head so many times and still had not come up with a suitable enough answer. Frustrated, Andrea closed her eyes against the images that always accompanied her painful headaches. She saw horrible images from her past as they flashed in front of her eyes. Screaming, blood, and so much pain. 

Andrea doubled her body forward on the couch and clutched her head in both hands now. The pain had erupted from irritating to unbearable in a matter of seconds, she was never prepared for it when they came. "I'm sorry." she whispered quietly as her eyes pricked with hot tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Every image that played under her eyelids sent a fresh shock through her body. 

The pain was too much, it was always too much. Alone in the quiet room tears began to slowly spill down Andrea's cheeks as she tried desperately to stifle her agony. Willing the images away was no use, it never worked. She would just wait them out until she had spent enough energy to fall asleep. That's how it always was, the only solution she had. 

The tears fell freely now and the pain almost unbearable. The pounding against her skull was a constant reminder of what she had endured. Andrea felt her body grow weaker and weaker as the minutes ticked by, curling herself into a tight ball on the sofa, her tears had softly diminished into chocked sobs echoing off the empty walls of the castle.

As if she was struggling to breathe, Andrea used one hand to place some pressure on her chest, as if it would lift some of the burden. She was exhausted and emotionally drained. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and her mind began to slip into a dreamless, black sleep. Alone.


	12. Duty

Severus sat peacefully in his study, a large and worn-bound book in his hands. One strayed slightly to pick up a teacup beside him on the table and his body warmed at the sip he took. It was a similar feeling that he had whenever he was around Miss Seguro, a voice in the back of his mind mused. Suddenly, Snape's thoughts strayed to the young woman. Her dark eyes that had constantly bore deep into his on several occasions and the chocolate curls that his fingers had itched to touch. He hung his head in shame at this, the book long forgotten.

How could he allow himself such a thought, he wondered angrily. He had a duty, and It would not let some woman deter him from it, no matter how-. Duty, he remembered suddenly. That was what the sorting hat had said when it was placed on her head that day, "You have a duty to fulfill, and it will be set upon you soon enough.". What could that have meant?

He sat pondering that thought for several moments until he noticed the temperature of the room had chilled considerably. Lazily, he retrieved his wand from the side table and pointed it at the slowly glowing embers, setting the fire roaring back to life. 

Severus continued to stare into the flames for a long time until a strong sensation began to pull at his chest. Startled, he pressed a hand to his sternum and rubbed gently to relieve it, but the feeling never came. It was if his body was willing him to be somewhere else. 

Stubbornly he continued to apply the pressure and stood carefully. He walked to his bathroom and placed either hand on the edges of the sink, his head bowed. What was this, and why wouldn't it stop? Slowly he turned the tap open and cupped into his hands the cool water that flowed from it. Severus turned his hands to his face and felt the relief of the sensation against his skin. He repeated the motion again before closing the tap and glancing up at his reflection in the mirror. 

His eyes followed his own black pools and focused on the lines that had started to form at their corners. Droplets of water were following invisible paths down to his chin and slowly descended into the basin of the sink when he glanced back into the mirror, Severus imagined a different face there. Andrea. Her eyes infiltrating his, lookin deep into his soul and never letting go. 

He couldn't even imagine what it would be like. To find your own soul staring back at you through the eyes of another. Guilt overwhelmed him again. Lily was so young. At least she had found some of her happiness, no matter how short-lived it had been. Severus would not rest until the remainder of it was avenged, that was his duty.


	13. Absent

The next morning, Professor Snape had arrived early at breakfast to avoid the crowd of students bound to be crawling out of their dormitories towards the great hall. He was half way through his plate of food when he felt a sudden rush of goosebumps cover his skin from head to toe. His head shot up as if of its own accord and saw Andrea's quick haste into the hall. 

Severus kept his dark eyes on her as she neared enough for him to take in her disheveled appearance. Her hair, which was usually neatly kept long and curled perfectly was tangled and tossed around into a messy bun, falling apart at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was pale. All of his mixed feelings from last night vanished instantly. As she took her place beside him he could clearly make out a faint fabric crease on her cheek, and wanted so dearly to place his hand there. To allow his fingers to smooth out the lines. She sat in her seat uncomfortably as if her body were strained and let out a soft sigh that took the breath from him completely. 

"Good morning." Severus said softly, curiosity on his voice. 

Andrea turned her head a few inches, but didn't meet his gaze, instead keeping her eyes lowered on the table beside her. "Good morning, Professor." she replied quietly, her voice strained. 

A strange feeling hit Severus in the gut at the sound of her voice. His eyes continued to search her face for any explanation to her current state. Andrea brought her tea cup to her lips and paused before finally meeting his staring gaze, "Please don't look at me like that." She whispered weakly. Her eyes were incredibly dark and empty, pain swirling deep within their depths.

His eyes lingered with concern for another second before he nodded and forced his gaze back to his own plate. From the corner of his eye he saw Andrea sigh sadly and finally take a sip of her tea. This is now they sat for the rest of the meal, in resolved silence, until Minerva came to intercept her before she could leave. 

"My dear, you're not needed today." The professor whispered quietly, " I want you to get some rest."

"Minerva that's not necessary." Andrea insisted shaking her head.

"Miss Seguro, you look as if you have been dragged through the gates of hell. Consider this a necessary prerequisite to your exam." Minerva insisted. "I'll have a house elf send up some more food for you and tea. I'll make sure they report back to me if you have picked up a single book while you're there so don't dream of it."

Andrea sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor in resignation. 

"Severus?" Minerva asked quietly, turning to the man beside her. "Would you escort her back so she doesn't simply pass out in the corridor?"

Severus nodded his head and stood, gesturing with his arm for Andrea to step ahead of him. With a single glance back at Minerva, she took Professor Snape's lead out of the great hall and out into the corridor. 

After a few moments of silence and once they were far enough away, Severus turned to the young woman, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What is it?" He asked as gently as he could. Andrea stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head sharply to the man beside her, meeting his eyes again. 

Severus was stunned as he watched as pain, fear, and finally guilt rippled through them, he immediately missed their warmth. She continued to stare at him for what felt like minutes as what little strength she had left slowly melted away from her features. "It's me." She said simply, her voice cracking before she turned away from him to hid the tears that were threatening to fall again. "The memories… they never stop…"

Severus waited as he allowed her to gather herself, wanting more than anything to wrap her in his arms, but instead he stood. After a moment, he cleared this throat and with a soft voice said, "Come with me." He led the way this time, and when they reached the familiar staircase, Severus passed by her door and continued downward, Andrea followed him wordlessly.

As they neared the doors to his classroom, he spoke the incantation and they opened gracefully. Stepping through the door Severus walked towards the far side of the room where his office was. Following his shadow in the cold room, Andrea allowed her bloodshot eyes to wander to the many ingredients and books that lined the walls as the professor took a vial from the collection. 

"I'll take you back to your rooms and you will take this." He said, placing it in her small hands before leading her back out to the staircase. Within moments they were at her door once more. "What is it?" Andrea asked, turning the vial over with her fingers, inspecting the blue, swirling liquid inside. 

"Dreamless sleep" Severus answered and continued to stand opposite her as he watched the movement of her small hands. Andrea nodded and her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. She placed her hand against the stone door, they both watched as it nudged itself open. "Thank you, Professor." She said, not quite able to meet his gaze. 

"It's not a problem." He responded quietly, and left when she had shut the door behind her, wishing just once he could hear his name on her lips. 

Andrea stepped into the familiar space of her chambers and draped her cloak unceremoniously on the back of an armchair. She kicked off her shoes near the door and began unbuttoning her jacket on the way to her bedroom. She stripped out of her pants and shirt before taking the vial in her hand and immediately removing the stopper, downing its contents in one gulp.

Immediately Andrea felt her insides warm and her anxiety subside. She climbed into her bed and felt her aching body relax, silently vowing never to fall asleep on her couch again. She let out a sigh remembering the dark eyes that were warm and gentle, never as cold to her at they were to the rest of the world. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly at this last thought as the darkness started to consume her.


	14. Trusting

Days turned into weeks and before she knew it, Andrea had completed her transfiguration classes for the sixth and seventh years. She had now moved her classes to the basement, studying potions, and rather enjoying her progress. Neither she nor Professor Snape had spoken of that day again and this allowed Andrea to trust the professor a great deal, knowing he had not told her secret to even Minerva or Dumbledore.

They worked together rather well when it came to her potions lessons, as well as her assistance in his classes. A fact that continued to surprise and secretly please both the professor and his student. 

Every morning Andrea would study her readings. She would either continue to do so during supervision or complete the professor's marking work during his daily classes, and in the evenings before dinner, she would complete her own potions under his watchful eye. 

During her spare time, Andrea greatly enjoyed helping the professor fulfill his weekly quotas of medical potions for Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. The two moved seamlessly together in the lab, making small talk as they went, discussing their classes or her lessons. 

Severus, though not usually a man of great social skill or want of interaction to anyone else, did not mind their daily communication. Miss Seguro had in fact quickly become one of the few people he was at ease in speaking with in many subjects, due to her advanced intellect. She was strikingly intelligent, able to absorb concepts in seconds that many of his advanced students could only master in days. Her closeness to him in age further helped to ease his comfort, though her beauty found a way of taking him off his guard at most times.

They had formed a rather unspoken friendship that Severus had never had with any of his other colleagues in the 8 years he had taught at the castle, or even that he had in his childhood with Lily. In turn he had found himself to be rather protective towards the young woman. They were currently replenishing the school's supply of dittany and anxiety potions in recognition of the upcoming mid term exams. 

Severus listened to Andrea's merry voice as she retold the altercation that she had found two Hufflepuff students in earlier. Apparently practicing their jinxes for defence against the dark arts, one girl had ended up jelling her own legs while simultaneously sticking them to her partner. The professor smiled slightly as Andrea's laugh filled the quiet room. "It was truly a better application for the sticking charm that even Filius could come up with." She smiled.

"I'm sure." Severus smirked at her from over his cauldron. He was intensely pleased to see her in much higher spirits since that day, and if she had suffered a repeat episode, it had slipped his keen observations. 

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to stir, chop, and survey the progress in their potions. Just as he was nearing the end of his. Severus quietly asked, "What will you do when you've completed your NEWT examinations?" 

Andrea glanced up at him, he had his head bowed low as he carefully stirred the contents of his cauldron. She watched his progress while she contemplated her answer. "I honestly don't know." She replied, looking down at her own mixture. "I've just been focusing on… well, getting through everything that I haven't much thought about after." 

Severus knew that she meant more than her studies. From his study of her, and her reactions, he had silently understood that she had been through many trials in her short life, much like he had. Perhaps it was what drew him to her, he mused. 

"Did you know, when you left Hogwarts, that you wanted to teach?" She asked him.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter." He replied, his voice laced with brief irritation. 

Andrea nodded, and not wanting to push the subject further, she brought her attention back to her work.

After a few moments, Severus glanced up at her again. He watched as she elegantly stirred her potion clockwise then the opposite. "I owed someone a great debt." He said suddenly, his brain not sure why he had admitted that to her, but when she looked up to meet his gaze, he realized that he didn't care. Her eyes didn't hold pity or revulsion, just a solemn acceptance. "I understand." She replied softy, and they went back to their work.


	15. Perhaps

While October did bring mostly colder weather, there were occasions in which the early morning sun shone brightly over Hogwarts School. It was on days such as these that Severus allowed his assistant to drag him from the dungeons and outside for a leisurely walk. Once the snow fell it wouldn't stop for months and as Andrea reminded him, the cold would hardly allow them outside then. So there they were, the two in matching thick black cloaks and gloves, walking side by side under the sun's warming rays. 

"Tell me something." Andrea said suddenly, breaking the calm silence between them.

Severus looked across at her and eyed her carefully, "What?"

"Tell me something about you." She repeated, a redness creeping up her cheeks in embarrassment now. 

His eyes warmed at her reaction and drew a settling breath.   
"I think its time you called me Severus." He said carefully, hastily adding, "If you prefer. It's not necessary." In a rather gruff voice. He turned his gaze forward again and grimaced at his awkwardness . 

Andrea smiled and kept up with his pace. "Thank you," She said warmly "Severus."

The tall man suddenly stopped his advance and stared at her in half-masked awe. Finally. She had said it, and it was perfect. An overwhelming feeling forced its way through his body at once. The young woman watched as a river of different emotions flashed through his dark, endless eyes. 

"If I'm allowed the informality, so are you." She said smiling. The professor finally emerged from his wandering mind and focused on her properly once again. He nodded slightly and allowed his lips to form the name. "Andrea." He smiled back at her for a moment before they continued on their walk. 

"Do you have a middle name?" She asked as they made their way along a path that ran opposite to the forbidden forest. 

"Tobias." Severus replied with a layer of snide to his voice. "My father's. And yourself?"

"Brighid. I'm not sure why I have it, It's quite clearly not Portuguese". She said pulling her cloak closed against her chest. 

"The Roman Goddess of fire and light." Snape mused, "Is that what you are?" 

Andrea let out a short laugh, "Oh I don't know what I am, but I can assure you, I am no goddess."

They stopped as they reached the black lake and looked out over the calm water. Andrea slowly bent down and removed her glove. She let the tips of her fingers drag into the cold surface of the lake and smiled at the sensation. "What Is behind in Portugal?" He asked, watching her. 

"Nothing anymore." Andrea said heavily as she stood beside him again. "No family?" He asked.  
The young woman shook her head.

"Do you?" 

"No, I don't"

"It seems that we are two souls completely alone in the world, Severus." Andrea sighed, then a soft smile graced her lips. "Although perhaps… not completely alone" She said glancing sideways at him. 

Severus smiled as he stood beside her and stared off into the silhouette of the lake. "Perhaps." He agreed.


	16. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing a couple of more relationship related chapters to you this evening. Hope you enjoy them!

"When the wood root is added under a high thermic condition, the mixture takes on psychoanalytical properties." Snape explained as he and Andrea reached the top of the staircase one evening after her lessons. "Only when you keep the counterclockwise motion at intervals." She interjected as the continued down the corridor towards the great hall for dinner. 

"Correct." The professor said nodding his head, "This gives it the extremely effective potency. However, when the temperature isn't at the high enough requirement the effects are physiological." He continued, "Of course, the perfect balance can never be maintained due to it's unstable nature. No known combination has been found to perfect it."

"Not even by you?" Andrea asked, her eyebrow raised jokingly at him. 

"Indeed, not" Severus replied, giving her a teasing glare. Andrea gave a small laugh and stopped suddenly near the door of the hall. "Wait," She said holding up a hand between them. "So hypothetically, if there was a variable… a buffer of some sort, that could momentarily balance the instability; to hold it in stasis; the required temperature could be reached, couldn’t it?"

Severus nodded his head rather impressed at how quickly she came to the conclusion. "That was my original theory, but as of yet, no known variable has been identified." He watched her carefully as her face stilled in concentration. She had put her long chocolate locks up in a bun at some point during their earlier lessons, and now strands of it had fallen around her face. The professor's eyes slowly followed a strand as it cast a shadow over her cheek, where her skin had reddened with the brisk walk. 

They were both lost in their own thoughts and neither paid any attention to the world around them. When several Slytherin students came dashing from around the corner, none of the party were aware. Neither did the students take notice to the two staff members standing there until one boy realized his mistake far too late and collided with the back of the young assistant, his momentum catching the woman off guard and falling to her side. 

Severus quickly caught her in one arm and wrapped the other around her waist before she could tumble to the floor. Andrea gasped and found herself being pulled in to Professor Snape's chest, and immediately splayed her hands against him to steady herself. For half a second she felt a sting of electricity flow through her body, warming her instantly from her fingertips and spreading to her core. Severus felt the same sensation and quickly detached himself from the young woman. 

He turned briskly to the Slytherin students and his glowering eyes met their widening, shocked expressions "I trust you will make better use of your time in the future, Mr. Ellingston. Now that you and your friends have lost your house 40 points.". The Professor's voice was deep and boding and caused the boys to take a step back immediately. "Yes, sir." Said the boy who had hit Andrea, "My apologies, ma'am." He added quickly turning to her before the group turned and entered the hall quickly. 

The students had left, but Severus remained in his spot, his eyes unfocused as he stood. He had touched her, she was in his arms. Andrea reached a hand gently to his arm "Severu-", she began but stopped abruptly as another electrical surge pulsed through them at her contact. Professor Snape reared around quickly, his eyes now focused on her grip. Andrea let go of him immediately and let out the breath she had been holding. 

"What-?"' She whispered quietly as the professor continued to stare at her small hands, now pressed together at her chest. He shook his head slowly, "I don't know". Andrea's lips separated at once, "You felt it too?".

Severus' head whipped around quickly at the sound of more footsteps advancing towards them down the hallway. He reached out and made to take her arm, but stopped suddenly, no matter how badly he wanted to, just a breath away from her skin. His hand lingered there in the air for just a moment before it dropped and his eyes met hers. "Come with me."


	17. Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue Andrea getting a little sassy.

Andrea followed his black robes as he hastily lead the way to the dungeons. Severus mumbled the password to the door and pushed it open with a quick motion. Andrea crossed over the threshold of his rooms and whipped her own robes around as she turned to look at him. With a wave of his hand Professor Snape sealed the door shut and turned to the younger woman standing in the middle of his office. His eyes swept over her small frame, in one hand her cloak was bundled within her fist. Her arms shaking and her face white with fear. She was still so beautiful.

"What-", she began, her voice stuttering with confusion, "what is this magic?" she asked quietly. 

"I do not know." Severus replied hauntingly, his back to the door his eyes never leaving the floor.

"But you do feel it too?" she asked again. Her eyes searching the dark shadows for any reaction from him. The professor remained perfectly still, and when he didn't respond she grew restless. "Do you feel it?" she asked again, "The wave of it- pouring through you?" 

Still, he did not acknowledge her. 

"Look at me!" She snapped suddenly, her voice no longer shaking. Severus' eyes met hers in an flash and the intense assault was back again, stronger than ever. Andrea let out a gasp but could not look away. Every fiber of her being was seeking out the man in front of her. Severus felt the great pressure on his chest expand and his legs immediately closed the gap between them. They stood less than a breath away now and still the pressure persisted. 

"What are you doing to me, witch? His deep voice murmured to her. "Me?" She whispered back quietly. Severus could feel her warm breath on his face and closed his eyes at the sensation. Andrea's shoulders relaxed in exhaustion as she followed his action. "Of course I feel it." Severus whispered, "I feel it every day. Every moment you're near me." 

"It was strongest three weeks into classes." She began after a long moment, "When you were outside the room."

Severus' eyes opened and widened in surprised. He could meet her gaze now and did so without hesitation. "You knew I was there?" He asked.

Andrea smiled softly. "I could feel you." Oh that smile. 

"And then… when you touched me…" 

Severus nodded and slowly placed his hand between their two bodies, palm up in invitation. Andrea's lips pursed for a moment before placing her delicate hand in his, their eyes never leaving one another. 

This time, as the wave washed over them both, it wasn't electricity that flowed, but warmth. A settling, satisfied warmth that brought their heartbeats into sync. The pressure that felt almost unbearable to Severus had immediately dissipated and the lines on his face smoothed in relaxation. They both closed their eyes and just allowed the magic to flow willingly now. 

"What is happening to us?" Andrea asked, her voice so soft and gentle against the silence of his office.


	18. Settled

Ever since Andrea and Severus had felt their strong magical connection it seemed as though their every movement revolved around the other. In some classes he allowed her to supervise the students in their lessons as he tended to the grading, but never got too far before his eyes wandered to her slim figure as she hovered around the room.

He watched as she answered questions and prevent a number of disasters with younger years by correcting their mistakes with patience. A patience he certainly no longer acquired, he mused. 

Wordlessly the two would change their tactics and on occasion she would brew her own potions on his personal workspace as he taught. She moved around his well acquainted set up with ease, able to find things easily and brewed with a grace that challenged his own over a cauldron. 

More often then not the two found themselves making eye contact at the perfect moments. If Severus was becoming rather frustrated at the progress of a class, his eyes would find hers and his mood instantly relaxed. If Andrea was growing anxious his gaze would settle her in turn.

The two managed to spend much more time together than Andrea had previously with Minerva. They found themselves studying new cases and practicing potions for her practical examinations almost daily between classes. Like clockwork they would arrive and return from lunch and dinner together debating endless theories or uses for ingredients, or rather any subject at all.

The evenings were reserved for tea in front of the fire and often trivial conversation before Severus would escort her back to her rooms at the end of the day. It was here that they currently sat, Severus on his favourite armchair with a glass of hot tea watching the younger woman make her self comfortable on his couch as she did every night.

The corners of his lips turned upwards as she flung her head towards her knees and gathered her thick hair into a twisted bun at her crown. She tucked her legs under her and pulled a soft pillow into her chest comfortably. 

"Satisfied?" Severus asked with a smirk and took another sip of his tea.

"Oh hush." Andrea smiled back at him and claimed her own delicate cup.

They both sat as an overwhelming silence settled over the room, Severus leaned his head back against the chair. Andrea glanced over at him and began to study his features. It was a pastime that she tried to do as often as she could now without getting caught. 

"What is it?" He asked suddenly, his eyes still closed and appeared almost asleep to anyone else, but she knew his mind was working as hers was. Andrea contemplated her answer for a moment, and hesitantly she whispered, "What do you think it means?"

Severus signed and kept his eyes shut, he knew instantly what she was referring to. Deep in the depths of his mind he had guessed why the connection between them was so strong. The constant pressure in his chest had more or less given him the answer on multiple occasions, but only recently had he been able to put the emotions together. He was a man of great solitude and that was all he had ever needed… or deserved for his actions. Yet, all this woman has ever had to do was walk into a room for him to forget his sorrow and pain and feel… happy. He felt content and comfortable around her and this had never happened with anyone else before. 

"I have my theories." His low voice whispered so quietly she could have missed it. She didn't though. She never missed a word of that low register when he spoke, she didn't want to.

"And?" She asked carefully, a heavy weight began to form in the pit of her stomach with every second that passed between them.

Severus opened his eyes and placed his cup on the table. He leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees and his palms spread out in front of him. Andrea watched as one finger gently traced a line from his wrist to the tip of his ring finger. The heart line. 

"Severus." She said quietly and was granted a small smile as the man stood and knelt before her. He held out his hand to her, and watched as she obediently placed hers within his grasp.

The ripple was no longer as desperate to get to her as it was before. She smiled as the familiar warmth slowly spread throughout her body. 

"What do you feel?" Severus asked softly, watching her face. 

Andrea let her eyes flutter shut and concentrated on the sensations inside her. "I feel warm. I feel the magic shimmering under my skin. I feel you. I feel… " Suddenly she opened her eyes and stared directly into him. "I feel safe."

The man smiled and nodded. "My theory is, that you're someone I need in my life. Because now that I've felt this…" Severus trailed off, looking down at their hands. 

"I never want to be without it." She finished for him quietly. 

Severus met her eyes again and nodded, "I don't think I can." Then a nearby clock chimed midnight and the pair were pulled out of their thoughts. 

Wordlessly they both looked back at each other and sighed. Severus took her other hand and pulled her up off the couch. He walked over to the door and removed her cloak from a nearby chair. He placed it around her shoulders and let her back up the stairs to her quarters.

Once they reached the door she unlocked it and turned to him. "Goodnight, Severus."

The man smiled, "Goodnight, Andrea". He watched as she entered her rooms and locked the door before making his way back down the dark staircase once again.


	19. Stay

"What's next?" Severus asked from a chair just opposite of his work station where Andrea was brewing.

She stirred the mixture in a clockwise circle and grasped a small amount of ground powder between her fingertips. "A pinch of pearl dust." She smiled as she watched the shimmering substance change the colour of the contents of her cauldron a glittering silver. 

"Good." Snape nodded, "Now be mindful to-" 

"Lower the temperature so It doesn't burn, yes." She smirked, "Severus, if you keep trying to tell me the process, I will not pass this final potion on my own, you know?"

The professor watched as with a flick of her left hand she lowered the height of the flame and with the other, changed her stirring direction as needed. "Indeed. Then you will be stuck with Filius for the next month." 

Andrea kept her eyes on the mixture in front of her but let out a breathy laugh. "Now, now, Filius is a very nice man. And you know for a fact that it will not take me nearly as much time to master charms as I required with potions." 

"How will I do without you?" Severus, teased gently and watched as a blush crept up Andrea's neck. He smirked to himself happily at his success.

Andrea shook her head and smiled, "Well I imagine that the Ravenclaw students will be losing a significant amount of house points." she shot back. 

Severus let out a rare, hearty laugh and rose from his seat. "An inevitable circumstance. They have managed sufficiently on their own recently as it is." He said as he advanced towards her. "Is it finished?" He asked, nodding to the potion as he came to stand beside her. 

"One more moment." Andrea said as she finished her last cycle of choreographed stirs. The pair watched as the potion faded from the shining glitter to a deep smoky hue. "Voila." The young woman smiled proudly.

"How did I do, Professor?" She asked gazing up at the man as he leaned forward and smelled the completed mixture. "I do believe it is worth a passing grade." He smirked.

"Oh please, It is perfect, and you know it." Andrea smiled.

Severus returned the gesture," I do." he nodded. How close they were standing. He mused. He could smell the sweet fruity smell of her shampoo and pick out the distinct vanilla and honey mixed in. 

Slowly Andrea took the hand that hung by his side and weaved her fingers through his. "Thank you, Severus." She said, smiling up at him. 

He should have found it unsettling, uncomfortable to share his personal space with her. To have her touching him, holding his hand. Severus felt none of that. Such a strange spell this woman had over him, but he felt as though this was exactly where he was supposed to be. Exactly what he was supposed to be doing. How would he handle going back to a classroom by himself? He would go mad.

She seemed to read these thoughts as they ran through his head and squeezed the warm hand she held. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered to him in the empty classroom. Slowly the corner of the professor's lips turned upward and he nodded to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourites so far. I love how she stands toe to toe with him in my mind. #GoAndrea


	20. Progress

"How has she been settling in, Minerva?" The headmaster asked as he sat beside his old friend before the start of the Halloween feast. 

"Very well, Albus." The professor smiled. "She made incredible progress in transfiguration and it seems that she is very much enjoying her potions lessons as well."

The headmaster raised his eyebrows at this. "Enjoying potions with Severus? What a notion," He smiled at her.

"Oh, Albus, please." Minerva said, reprimanding him, "You know very well that Severus is one of the very best instructors at this school, and exceptionally talented for his young age." 

"As is the girl." Albus noted.

Minerva nodded, "Perhaps that's why she enjoys it so. They are both exceptionally gifted and so close in age compared to the rest of us, I'm sure it's easier to relate to." 

"Indeed." Albus smiled, a knowing expression crossing his face, until a familiar motion caught his eye. "And here they come, now."

He grinned as he watched the pair walk down the aisle of the great hall in conversation. The two were momentarily blocked by two stray Hufflepuff girls speaking to one another. Without any issue, Andrea reached out with one hand and placed it on the girl's shoulder gently, who immediately moved out the way. Severus watched as the woman smiled at the young girl and they continued along their way. As they reached the head table Albus and Minerva could see that the young woman was indeed in the best of spirits. 

"You look striking happy, dear." Minerva smiled to Andrea.

"Oh I am." She replied lightly, "I have officially completed the potions curriculum."

"Ah, and how did she fair, Severus?" The headmaster asked the man beside her. 

"It pains me to say, exceptionably well." The man smirked, and pulled Andrea's chair out for her at the table. 

Albus and Minerva both laughed at this and turned back to their own conversation.

Andrea took her seat with a polite "Thank you.", as Severus settled into his own. 

Filius leaned over from his spot on the other side of Madam Hooch and smiled at the two seated there. "Not to worry, my dear. I won't be to difficult to deal with." Rolanda laughed and Severus met the man's eyes, "On the contrary, Filius. Pile on as much work as you can for this one." He smirked.

Andrea laughed heartily and placed her hand on his arm. "Oh don't listed to a word he says!"

The last of the students had filed into the hall and taken their seats. Many were glancing around in awe at the large carved pumpkins that Hagrid had provided for the event. Several of them were floating above the ground at different heights, others had been charmed to animate the exaggerated features of their faces. 

The headmaster rose from his seat and held his arms out to the side. "Happy Halloween." He smiled to them all as the feast appeared on the many tables, and a happy bubbling of excitement and conversation rang out. 

Andrea leaned over to Severus and smiled, "Is he going to do that at every meal?" she asked. 

Severus smiled back and took a sip of his goblet. "Always the performer." he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Severus.


	21. Blush

As Andrea had predicted, she greatly enjoyed the first few days of lessons in Charms. Mostly because it meant long hours reading in her quarters in preparation of her practical examinations. She picked up on the syllabus rather quickly and found that she greatly enjoyed the subject, more than she had when she had studied at Beauxbatons. She was able to practice the spells on various objects in her rooms, and more often then not, she excelled at the first try. 

What she did miss, was the now empty presence of Professor Snape. She could no longer bombard him with her random thoughts or theories and felt rather lonely in the never-ending silence of her quarters. With a smile, she wondered how his classes were faring since she left. The first few days had been rather busy for her, either being in the library or teaching herself the required lessons, and they hadn't had much time to speak to one another other than at mealtimes. Even then, there were days that either one or the other did not make it to the great hall. 

Surely he wasn't giving the students too hard of a time. She thought with a grin, as she stood and went to warm a kettle for tea. Most of the time the complaints she heard from students in the halls were without foundation. Yes, he was a strict teacher, but he was also brilliant and had a great deal to offer. 

She placed the kettle to boil and wandered into her bedroom closet. Andrea pulled a dark grey sweatshirt over her head and found a pair of thick, knit socks for her feet. Shuffling back into her small kitchen space she poured the water from the kettle into a white teapot and brought it to the living room table. 

Next to the pot stood the stack of Charms books she was studying from. Andrea poured herself a cup of tea and unfolded a thick fleece blanket from the back of the couch. She wrapped it around herself and with a flick of her wand, sent the fire roaring back to life. Settling herself back onto the couch with a fluffy pillow behind her, she pulled a text from the top of the pile and resumed her reading. 

When the clock struck 11; about an hour later; she laid the book on her lap and closed her eyes, leaning back against the pillow. She heard the soothing sounds of rain against her window and turned her head to look outside. There were droplets racing their way from the top to the bottom of the glass that vibrated slightly with every strike of the thunder. 

Andrea smiled as her thoughts came to him again. The touches of electricity that had once startled her so much were what the lightening reminded her of. Now they had felt just as natural as the weather did outside. The man with a boding expression as dark as the clouds in storm. But to her, they only brought peace. 

His eyes, so never-ending and mysterious, were for her, as warm as she currently felt wrapped up in the fleece blanket. She wondered just how many expressions she would be able to find in them. What would they look like burning in passion? Or just after the last lazy remnants of sleep left him in the morning? 

Andrea blushed at the thought. It had been quite some time since she had entertained those thoughts of fantasy. Not since she was much younger. Before she had realized she wasn't a squib after all, but a witch. The last time she had even felt a man's intimate touch she had been- what 19? Even then, it was rushed, and sloppy, and just… not what she had imagined. 

Severus.

Every single touch from him felt perfect. Like his hand belonged with hers, against her skin. She craved his presence, just to have him near would be enough. "And now I officially sound like a teenaged girl." She said out loud to herself and pushed off the couch. She placed the book on top of the remaining stack and cleaned the teapot with a wave and a whisper of, "Evanesco".

Andrea threw the blanket over the seat and started off towards her bedroom.


	22. Smouldering

Severus sat quite irritably for breakfast at the head table. He had dealt with incompetent students all day yesterday. Including one Hufflepuff who had managed to blow their cauldron sky high, and it's contents on virtually every surface in his classroom. His temper had been rattled so vexingly at that point and he didn't have a set of dark, calming eyes to draw to. This led to a rather long detention that night for the dunderhead. 

As a result, Severus was exhausted and frustrated when he entered the great hall the next morning. He had hoped to be able to catch a moment with Andrea, just a moment. Just one glimpse of her eyes would be enough to get him through the day, at least. 

He waited, and waited, even prolonged his usual routine a few extra minutes, to the disappointment of the empty seat beside him.

Resigned and feeling heavier than ever, he stormed his way back down to the dungeons to prepare for a very long day.

***

Andrea woke up in such a daze. She had slept in considerably, and by a glance at her watch, had already missed breakfast. She hurriedly got herself out of bed and into some clean clothes. Rushing to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her messy hair. 

She frowned at her tired expression, she had the heaviest bags under her eyes and creases on her skin from the bedsheets. "Not much is going to help me today." She mused and pulled her long hair into a ponytail before collecting the grading papers she had fallen asleep next to during the night. 

This was out of hand, she thought to herself as she made her way through the corridors towards Professor Flitwick's classroom. The lessons were easy and she excelled greatly at them. However, it seemed that she became more and more physically drained as the week went on.

She had skipped public meals three times so far, opting to eat in her private quarters simply because she didn't have the will or the energy to leave. This was something that bothered her far too much. She missed her lessons with Severus, she missed walking outside, sharing ideas. 

More than anything she missed the connection, and sitting beside him for an hour at most at mealtimes, when they could never act or speak freely, was not enough for her. 

The first two classes of the day ran smoothly enough for her, despite the fact that she was practically staring into space by the end of it. When the bell rang and the class was dismissed, Andrea stepped out into the hall to make her way to lunch. 

This brought a slight spring back into her step, knowing that at the very least he might be there. Even though they couldn't be themselves around the rest of the staff, just sitting beside him and being able to feel his warmth might just cut it.

She smiled as she crossed the doors of the great hall and saw him already seated for the meal. His deep, black eyes were watching for her carefully. When he saw her, his heart felt as if it lifted straight out of his chest and across the room. 

The moment was very quickly short lived as he watched her whip around and look the way she came. A Ravenclaw girl from the fourth year had called her name and gestured for her urgently. Andrea didn't have time to glance back at him before she purposefully followed the girl out of sight. 

Severus waited patiently for her to return, but the food came and went and still no sign of her. He sighed miserably and rose after he had finished, stalking his way back out of the hall. He had one final lesson for the day, and Merlin help those seventh years.


	23. Relief

Severus sat at his desk after dismissing the students from the room. Admittedly, they had done nothing wrong or out of place during the lesson, but he had taken his frustration out on them anyway. 

They had handed in essays prior to the end of class and he was now scratching them over in blood-red ink resentfully. A pounding rattled on his door, causing him to growl despite himself. 

"What?" He shouted, waving the door open with his hand. 

Andrea crossed the entrance without hesitation and fearlessly stood before the professor in the middle of the room, her eyes searching desperately for his. Severus instantly stood and waved the door back shut again. He crossed to her in a second, and wrapped his arms at her waist. She followed instantly and wound hers around his shoulders.

Severus sighed, contented as she buried her face into his neck and pulled him closer. He breathed in that honey-vanilla smell that she carried with her, and smiled as he rubbed his cheek against her silken hair.

Time seemed to slow as they stayed there for a few minutes, holding onto one another. Andrea's stomach suddenly let out a loud growl and Severus laughed a low rumble into her hair. "You missed lunch," He said quietly. "and breakfast."

"I missed you." She said, pulling herself back slightly to look up at him. Severus looked over her features properly now. Her face was worn and pale against the stark black of her robes and the skin under her eyes was swollen from exhaustion. But the windows to her soul were back to being vibrant and alive since she came into his arms. 

"So did I," He replied honestly, "but you're here now, and you need to eat." 

Andrea shook her head softly, "I don't want to go, it's not enough yet." 

Severus moved one hand to her face and traced her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Then we'll stay here." He whispered and at her nod of approval, he took her hand and led her through his office, to his living space. He waved his wand and flames licked to life in the fireplace. He gestured to the couch, turning to her. "Sit, relax, I'll be back in a moment ." He squeezed her hand once before leaving the room.

Andrea pulled her cloak from her shoulders and laid it over the back of a chair. The room was now perfectly warm and she would even say cozy if the word could be applied to the dungeons. She pulled her favourite pillow of his into her lap, a soft woven grey fabric that was incredibly soft. In less than a minute he was back again and once he entered the room, a dinner platter appeared on the coffee table for both of them. 

Severus knelt beside the table and uncovered her plate. It held a heaping plater of steaming French toast with a side of bacon and a bowl of ripe fruit. Andrea smiled warmly, "That's perfect." She said leaning forward to snatch a piece of bacon from the plate and moaning low at the taste. Severus laughed, "You had mentioned once that breakfast would suit you at anytime of the day."

Andrea took his hand and squeezed it. "You remembered that." She smiled. Severus nodded, "Now eat, please." 

They sat side-by-side on the comfortable couch and ate their dinner. They didn't need to talk, just to be near one another again was all they needed. Every once in a while Andrea would lean her head onto the man's shoulder as she chewed quietly and closed her eyes in peace. 

When they were finished, Severus took her plate from her and placed everything back onto the table. He turned and watched Andrea as she leaned against the back of the couch and sighed contently. Her gaze swept across him, the cloak that he still wore, casting shadows in the room, the row of buttons underneath, up to his black hair and incredibly dark eyes. She smiled up at him, "Come here." She whispered. 

Obediently and without question he walked towards her. She took his hand and gently pulled him back down into the seat. Together they sat, staring at one another, feeling that warm magic flow again. Severus had taken a hold of her hand and was absently drawing shapes on the back with his fingers. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and just stay there for however long she would let him. To feel the weight of her against his chest, and her strong muscles pulling him closer. 

He didn't know how much time had passed as they sat, lost in each other, but it had felt like a lifetime. Severus had had enough. He gently tugged on the hand he held and when she responded towards him he placed the other around her tiny waist. 

When she was completely enveloped by him he felt her let out a sigh against his chest that he could feel seep through his clothes. With a free hand Andrea snatched a corner of his robes and pulled it across their bodies, covering them in a black, warm, cocoon. Severus smiled and with a shift, placed his lips against the top of her head, feeling her smile into him. 

* * * 

Andrea closed the door behind her and smiled. That evening was everything she needed. She no longer felt as though she was constantly under water, being weighed down and heavy, but that with his strong arms, Severus had pulled her from her state and breathed fresh air into her. 

She blushed, initially, she hadn't anticipated such a reaction from either of them. But the moment she felt those arms wrap around her, she knew there was no going back. She couldn't now. She was his. She placed her hand over her chest and laughed in the empty room of her quarters. She could feel it beating uncontrollably. 

Taking off her cloak, she hung it over a chair and walked into her bathroom, she watched her reflection as she undid the tie that kept her hair back. He had been a complete gentleman, though she had expected nothing less. He had placed another kiss on her forehead before they left his quarters and he escorted her back up the stairs to her own. Whispering a quick goodnight to her as always and leaving as soon as she was through the door. It may have been late, but one could never know if they were the only ones out and about the castle. 

Her hands were still shaking, and Andrea smirked at the sensation of it. They hadn't even kissed. Not properly. They simply remained wrapped up in each others arms for hours, neither of them growing tired of the feeling until it was simply too late for her to remain with classes in the morning. 

Shaking her hair out, she crossed into her bedroom and left her clothes in a pile on the foot of her bed before climbing in and sighing comfortably. She could feel her bones sinking into the soft mattress and it felt heavenly. Andrea pulled the blanket tight around her and if she imagined it, she could also feel the remaining sensation of strong arms safely surrounding her. She smiled and allowed the weight of fatigue to claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the dark and brooding Sev we all know and love, to this caring and attentive man!  
> There is just so much cute up in this!


	24. Comfort

Back into a much better mood, Andrea had claimed exceedingly better success in her classroom assistance of Professor Flitwick. No longer dazing off during classes, she was now thriving as the week changed.

November was cold in the castle, and her evenings were no longer spend alone with a book as they so often had earlier. Now she spent as many of them as she could resting against the warm presence of Severus in front of the fire. 

Always in his rooms; he very well couldn't be seen entering hers. Not that she minded it, everything in the dungeon quarters had his scent lingering on it, and it was more than comforting to her after a long day. 

She was reaching the end of her second week with the charms professor and knew that if she kept up with her studies, she would be able to move on to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the end of the third. As if reading her mind, Severus asked, "What do you have tomorrow?" He was laying on the coach with the witch nestled into his side, at some point he had captured a lock of her hair between his fingers and was playing with it absently. 

"Filius has asked me to take over his supervision duties of study hall tomorrow morning. He's starting on the class's midterm examinations. What will you?" she asked looking up at him from where her head lay on his chest.

Severus sighed heavily and ran his hand roughly over his closed eyes. "Writing the Potions midterm examination, now."

Andrea laughed and shifted up against him. Carefully, she removed his hand from his eyes and placed it atop his chest where her head had been. Severus's eyes opened at her touch and tilted his head to focus on her. "What are you doing, woman?" he asked teasingly.

Andrea smiled and let her fingers wander across his face, smoothing the lines around his eyes and forehead. "You, sir, are too stressed." She whispered as she massaged him gently. 

"Not when I'm with you." he countered, letting his eyes flutter shut at her actions. 

"No." She teased, "That is when you forget things, my dear."

Severus smiled as his eyes stayed closed under her touch. Once she tried to pull her hand away, he took hold of it, bringing her fingers to his lips for a moment before setting them down over his chest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I'm lost in them. Just so addicting to explore his private side.


	25. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist publishing another chapter from the vault because the last one was so short. And also... well you'll know when you read it. THE BUILD UP IS FINALLY HERE!  
> I freaking love them.   
> Plus you just KNOW that Severus secretly loves to command a room.

Andrea stood in the great hall as the class of Slytherin and Ravenclaw students were working. Well… mostly working. She sighed as she watched yet another pair of students break out into semi-silent fits of giggles. Keeping her quiet pace about the room she tapped the young woman on the shoulder, giving her a stern look. She was met with apologetic eyes and continued down the aisle as the young girl set back to her work. 

As she reached the end of the hall Andrea leaned back against a pillar and closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Ten more minutes. She could last ten more minutes, right?

Moments later she felt a whirl of magic run down her arms and opened her eyes to see a man in black watching her from outside the open door. Her lips crept up at the corners just slightly as he entered the hall and strode towards her. While his feet were silent, his presence was still keenly noticed by many of the students, who instantly hung their heads over their books, trying desperately to appear busy. 

Andrea watched as his cloak fluttered around him like wings as he advanced towards her. When he finally did, the woman bowed her head politely at him. "Professor Snape" she greeted in a low and quiet voice. 

"Miss Seguro," He said, taking a step to her side, while keeping his back to the students. "Is everyone behaving?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Indeed they are, Professor. Although it seems that your presence has invoked some very inspired diligence." Her gaze sparkled up at him, before fanning out over the room where several sets of eyes were watching them. 

Severus grunted quietly and quickly turned around to look at the room. Andrea smiled and shook her head as those eyes all shot towards their books in an instant. Turning back to her, Severus had a small smile on his face in satisfaction. 

"How are the midterms fairing?" She asked him.

Severus rolled his eyes slightly as he clenched his jaw at the question.

"They are exceedingly boring." He mumbled. Andrea smiled at his response, "While that certainly explains your presence, it did not answer my question." She whispered teasingly.

"I will have them finished by tomorrow. However, in exactly one minute you are going to dismiss your class and come have lunch with me." He murmured back, too quiet for any of the other ears in the room to overhear with his back still towards them. "I have assignments to grade." She said pointedly. "As do I." Severus responded with an expression that didn't hold much concern. 

He watched as Andrea changed her features into quite a sober expression. She turned away from him and stepped back into the aisle. "You may go." She said in a voice loud enough for the students to all hear her. Andrea remained in her spot as she watched them pack their things and quickly leave the room- no doubt due to the lingering presence of the potions Professor. 

When they were finally alone in the room Severus stepped forward to stand beside her and held his arm out, indicating her lead. Together they made their way down to the dungeons, careful to avoid saying anything in the crowded corridors. 

Once inside his quarters the two moved towards his private study. Andrea placed her pile of paperwork on the coffee table as Severus started boiling water for tea. Andrea stepped behind him and ran her hand across his shoulders as he continued, "What shall we eat?" she asked. 

Severus shrugged, "I have no preference." 

Andrea laughed, "Oh good!" she teased, squeezing his shoulder, before heading off into the other room to summon a house elf. Severus poured two cups for the both of them and set to prepare his own when she came back. "Black." He murmured, handing her cup to her.

He stirred his sugar and smiled at her soft moan as the warm liquid warmed her. "Thank you." she said quietly, "It's perfect. I was freezing earlier." 

"You tend to be." Severus teased, taking a sip of his own cup and making his way to his desk.

"Says the man layered up with rows of buttons all day long." She smirked. She settled into her usual spot on the couch and pulled an essay in front of her to begin grading. A few minutes later two plates of potatoes, vegetables and roast beef appeared at the table. 

Andrea rose from her place and headed for the table, she placed her own plate on the coffee table and carried the other to the professor's desk. She carefully moved a few papers to the side and set the plate down at his elbow. "Eat." She whispered close to his ear and ran a hand over his back before heading back to the couch. 

Together, they ate in silence, after approximately an hour and a half, Andrea was finishing the final fifth year essays when Severus brought his finished plate back to the table and sat beside her with two fresh cups of hot tea. He closed his eyes and floated one leg to cross it over his knee, sighing in relaxation. Andrea looked sideways at him and smiled softly, she finished the marking after a few moments with the scratch of her quill and placed it on the top of the stack. 

She picked up her tea and took a long sip of the hot liquid, letting it seep into her bones and warm her. Placing it back on the table she leaned into Severus' left side, curling her arm into his and claiming his hand gently. 

Severus smiled briefly and then his voice turned serious "I shouldn't be letting you do that, you know?" He murmured quietly.

"I know." Andrea said truthfully. 

Severus opened his eyes and tiled his head to look down at her. "We shouldn't be doing any of this. I- I don't deserve it, after what I've done."

Andrea watched as his eyes slowly filled with the smoke of guilt and remorse. His open face, walls torn down only for her. "Neither do I." she whispered heavily. 

"You would hate me if you knew." He insisted, looking down at their entwined hands. "You wouldn't come back."

"I'm not innocent, Severus." She whispered, and her tone drew his gaze back to her. His focus dropped to her deep brown eyes, they were open, honest and vulnerable before him. The flurry of emotions that he usually felt around her suddenly fell away as if he was truly seeing her for the first time. She was like him. She was broken. 

He raised a hand to her cheek slowly, mesmerized at her gaze that never left his. She didn't flinch when he pressed his warm hand to her flesh. "Do you trust me?" He asked, brushing his calloused thumb across the skin there. "Always." She whispered without hesitation. 

He nodded, and swallowed carefully. "I will tell you one day, but right now…" 

"I will, too." She promised as his deep voice trail off, unable to finish. The two continued to stare at one another for a moment before Severus let his eyes dip down to her lips. He began to lean forward slowly, keeping his hold on her head. Their eyes fluttered shut just a breath away when the shrill sound of the class bell rang again and startled them both. Severus leaned his forehead against hers in a growl of frustration. 

Andrea smiled softly, and ran her hands up his arms gently. "We'll get it right one of these days." She said as he let go of her and they stood. He took her hand and nodded, placing a kiss on the back of it, walking her back to the door. "One can only hope." He smiled and led her out to the stairwell as students began to make their way down to his classroom. 

She nodded at him with a small smile and turned to climb the staircase back up to the main floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	26. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it.

"Two more days!" Andrea sang joyfully as she placed her wand on the desk after completing today's practical assessment with Professor Flitwick that evening. The man laughed lightly at her mirth from where he sat at his desk in the center of his room.

"Indeed, my dear." He smiled at her, "Though I dare say that you will have nothing to worry about for the end of our lessons. You have scored brilliantly on every imaginable assignment. Even putting my own scores to shame."

"Really?" Andrea said surprised, "I mean, I do learn fast, but I'm not perfection." 

Filius gave out another hearty laugh and placed a sheet of paper in her field of vision, "My dear, I do believe these are your best scores out of your education so far. I also believe that they have nothing at all to do with me."

Her warm smile beamed at the man. "Oh Filius of course, they have to do with you." But the professor shook his head humbly. "No, Andrea. You are a true Charms Mistress." 

The young woman placed a hand to her chest in surprise. "You truly think so?" she asked cautiously. 

"I do. And you have the scores to prove it." 

Andrea smiled and let her eyes wander the text on the page happily. 

***

Later that evening, Andrea closed the door to her quarters quietly and walked into the familiar space. She lit the fire and changed out of her day robes. Pulling on a pair of leggings and a sweater, she set out to the kitchen to prepare a pot of tea to have as she caught up on her readings for the rest of the evening. 

As the water was boiling, she selected a text from her bookshelf and unfolded a soft blanket from the armchair. A sharp knocking at her door startled her and she made her way to the entryway. Opening the door, she came face-to-face with the tall man in black.

"Severus." She said, noting an unsettled expression on his face, his forehead was wrinkled in thought. "Come in." She said, stepping to the side to allow him entry to the room. He complied immediately and entered the warm rooms, realizing at once that he had never stepped foot in her private chambers before. 

"I have some water boiling if you would like a cup of tea?" Andrea asked turning slightly to gesture to the kettle on the counter. Severus took a hold of her other hand and spun her around to face him again. Pulling her towards him in a flash, his hand claimed the back of her head and without a word brought his lips to hers. 

Andrea's body stiffened at the sudden shock of what was happening, but within seconds her muscles relaxed as one of his strong hands held her at her waist. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of their magic mingling once again.

His lips were soft as they gently held pressure on her, and when he started to pull away after a moment Andrea's fingers found themselves in his long black hair, holding him against her. He obliged immediately and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer.

The stubble of his cheeks rubbed against her smooth skin and sent goosebumps over her body, despite being so warm in his arms. She felt the ripple of their magic swirl around them like a breeze and held on tight. Andrea let out a gentle throated moan when one of his hands wandered up her spine and into her thick mess of curls.

She felt Severus smile against her lips at this and carefully gave a gentle tug with the hand that held her hair. She moaned again softly into his mouth. Slowly their kisses became less urgent and more gentle. Soft pecks that settled an imprint on their lips like a signature.

Eventually Severus pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. His hand coming away from her hair to settle back on her soft cheek, caressing the skin there.

Andrea moved her hands from his neck and let them slide lower onto his chest, feeling the strength there. "Thank god." She whispered, still slightly out of breath. 

Severus let a low laugh rumble through his chest as he looked down at her. He gently placed a stray curl behind her ear and glanced at her lips, red and swollen just enough. "Indeed. Goodnight, Andrea." He said quietly, before dipping his face to place one more kiss square on her lips. Lingering for just a moment before pulling away and heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bows* You're welcome.


	27. Completion

The next 2 days passed by in a flash. Andrea's testing in charms was truly spectacular according to Fulius, and he took great pride in making his admiration known to the headmaster. Albus was in agreement with the Professor, having sat in on Andrea's final examination. 

He watched in amazement as she wordlessly created a stream of water from her wand. As they extended up into the air the droplets began to take on a form of their own and in seconds a great liquid eagle circled above their heads twice before collecting perfectly into a water bowl on the professor's desk.

Andrea smiled and with a flick of her wand once again, the water bowl turned crimson red. The headmaster lifted the small bowl into his hands and took a sip of it's contents. "A delicious Malbec." he confirmed with a smile to Filius. 

"I have no doubt it is." The professor smiled up at her from his desk. "Well done, Miss Seguro."

Andrea bowed her head with a smile, "Thank you, sir." she said, placing her wand back in her sleeve. 

"Congratulations, my dear." Albus said, placing the bowl back on the table and vanishing it with a wave of his hand. "With that, we will see you at dinner. Although I'm sure Filius will be sad to see you go so soon before the midterm examinations." He added with a twinkle.

"I'll be available to assist up until the break." Andrea said with a slight laugh. "I do not start my Defense lessons until the new year."

"I believe that would be to everyone's benefit, indeed." The headmaster smiled. "Now off you go, I'm sure you need to celebrate your accomplishment."

Andrea smiled at them both, "Thank you, sir. I will. I shall see you both in the morning." She said before turning to leave the classroom. 

She followed the empty corridors happily, It felt like a weight had lifted from her chest with another subject completed. She wanted to head back down to the dungeons and share this with Severus. Although she rarely saw him during the evenings following her lessons, but she knew that he was wandering the halls as well, having been assigned monitor duty. 

She slowed her pace to try and hear the sounds of any footsteps echoing in the hall. It was already late and most of the students had headed back to their common rooms for the night. Eager to start the weekend, I'm sure, she thought to herself. 

She continued towards the dungeons stairwell and stopped suddenly. "Professor." She smiled. She didn't need to turn to see that It was him, but she knew he was there.

"Miss Seguro." Severus greeted, as he pushed off the shadowed wall he had been leaning on and stepped towards her. "How are you this evening?" His velvet voice was quiet, yet echoed slightly against the stone walls. 

"Very well, thank you." She smiled, turning towards the man. 

He stood directly in front of her now, "Are you finished?" He asked, his eyes wandered over her face, and the soft skin that he wanted to caress, her lips.

She smiled up at him, "I am finished." His face showed no emotion at her words, but his eyes were staring deep into her, the comforting buzz of magic alive in the background. 

"How much longer are you set to patrol?" She asked in a voice so quiet he barely heard it at all. 

"Another hour." He responded." Would you care to join me?"

Andrea smiled, "Not at all." she said teasingly, "I am off to celebrate with a glass of wine and a bath. Find me when you're done."

Severus smiled at her jest. "Indeed I will." He nodded and watched as her black robes swept past him and descended down the staircase towards her rooms.


	28. Beautiful

Severus purposefully swept down the spiraling stairwell, his robes fluttering behind him. He had had a quiet evening, only one student had remained for him to send towards the common rooms. The rest of the castle was seemingly quiet, the only interactions he had were with the sound of his own feet against the stone floor.

Now he was stepping off the staircase and into the small hallway towards Andrea's rooms. After a quick glance back to make sure there weren't any lingering Slytherins around, he gave a quiet knock on the door. A moment later he heard soft footsteps and Andrea swept the door open, ushering him inside. He stepped over the threshold and looked at her properly as she closed the door behind him

Andrea was wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt and black leggings that hugged her thighs. Her hair was wet and piled on the top of her head, and her face was free of her daily makeup. She looked beautiful. Severus stepped towards her and placed a hand on either side of her neck, leaning down, he captured her lips in his own. His chest was weightless as he felt the witch immediately wrapped her arms around him and sigh into the gentle kiss.

After a moment, the professor pulled away and stared into her dark eyes. "How is the celebration?" he teased her. 

Andrea smiled, "Much more enjoyable now." she replied and turned from him to the table where two wine glasses sat beside a bottle. One was half filled and Severus watched as the witch poured the other. He removed his cloak and set it on the back of a chair before accepting the glass from her. 

Andrea took is hand and led him back to the couch that sat in front of a warm fire. Severus smiled as she tucked her feet under her like she did all those evenings ago in his chambers. He turned to her and held out his glass, "Congratulations." .

"Thank you." She smiled back clinking the rims together gently. They both took a sip before Severus addressed her again. "Did Albus behave himself?" He asked. 

Andrea laughed merrily, "Yes he did." She said recalling his reaction to her skill. "Filius on the other hand keeps insisting that I am some kind of Charms Mistress that is going to put him to shame."

Severus looked at her seriously, "You just might." he confirmed. 

Andrea shook her head, "I haven't even completed the NEWT yet."

"Then show me." 

"Show you what?" Andrea asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"What you did for your final examination." He said taking her glass from her and setting both down on the coffee table. 

Andrea raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. "Go on." Severus insisted. 

Slowly she stood up and walked over to pick up her wand where it sat on her desk. She sat back on the couch beside him and wordlessly conjured the same liquid eagle from earlier. Together they watched as the water creature soared above their heads and eventually poured itself into a nearby jar. 

With a smile on his face, Severus drew his eyes back to the woman beside him. He stared at her for a long moment as a warm blush ran up her neck to her cheeks. He leaned towards her again and when their lips were just a breath apart he whispered, "Beautiful".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! The smut is just too hard to resist!!!!!!!


	29. Relief

The days seemed to fly by at a rapid pace towards the student's midterms, much to their disbelief. Andrea found herself assigned to study hall more often and supervised the constant stream of students that came through during the day. In addition, she took it upon herself to assist the professors in their nightly rounds in the castle. 

She didn't mind the work, she was extremely happy not have anything else to do. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons would not commence until the start of the new term and wandering the halls during the evenings left her in a calmed state at the end of the day. 

This evening she had taken Severus' duties, allowing him to finish his last minute marking that needed to be completed before the fast-approaching break. She let the thought circle in her mind as she wondered what Severus' plans were for his Christmas. Would he be leaving the castle? 

She hoped not, their moments together had been increasingly wonderful. Whether they were simply sitting side by side in front of the fire, or lost in each other. Andrea couldn't put into words the exact feeling. It was like they were simply drawn together, their magic would combine and grow stronger, more dimensional than they were apart. Andrea smiled, but his kiss. That was perfect. He was always gentle with her, as if he was concerned he might break her. 

It was as far as they had gone, but at the moment it was all either of them had pushed for. Andrea had to admit she was rather inexperienced with this sort of a feeling. He had slept with a man before, but she had never felt another person so much. Just their lips would touch and it was as if she could sense the blood rushing through his veins. It both frightened and excited her. 

And such a man that could make her feel it. Severus Snape was completely shut off from the majority of the world around him, throwing up walls so fast that it was a constant wonder what was behind those deep black eyes. He was civil and friendly with the staff, but constantly and without fail kept his distance. However, when they were alone, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. The walls came crashing down and he willingly opened himself up to her. 

It was like night and day between his personas. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, but then seeing him being so careful during the day almost made her want him more. She wondered briefly if he noticed the difference. Did he feel similarly? She knew he felt the magic, the underlying pulse, but the emotion? She knew that he was guarded still. He had a past that she imagined paralleled hers, but she had never pushed to know and neither had he. 

Hearing the great grandfather clock chime midnight in the great hall, Andrea made her way back to the dungeons. She rapped her knuckles gently against the door and pushed it open when she heard the click of the lock. Severus was at his desk, putting away a large stack of papers and his quill. He glanced up at her, "Thank you for that." he said, glancing at a clock. 

Andrea walked up to him, "No matter." she said, arching her head up to share a quick kiss. "Did you get everything done?" 

"I did. Just before the end of the break." He said, turning to put another stack away. He paused for a quick moment and then returned to his cleaning, not daring a look at her. "What are your plans for the break?" He asked quietly.

Andrea's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "Nothing. I'm staying at the castle."

Severus slowed his movements. "No plans, then?" He repeated. 

"My family is gone, Severus. I don't need to go anywhere."

He nodded his head slightly and turned to her, his eyes looking down at the floor between them. " I am also remaining here." He said awkwardly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Not many more of the staff are, and they mostly keep to themselves, so I was wondering if…you wouldn't mind us…staying together."

Andrea smiled softly. "I would love that."

At her genuine tone his eyes snapped back to hers. "You would?" He asked, his voice lingering with surprise.

Andrea slowly slid her arms up his chest and around his neck, feeling the hard muscle underneath. "Very much." She said, pulling him down to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love awkward Severus.


	30. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please explain to me how i'm already on chapter 30 with this post!!!!! I'm pulling another one out of the vault for you because I'm just so darn excited! I'm currently writing a little further ahead than what i'm posting, just so I'm a little more in control of how i'm developing these two.  
> But because it is no. 30 i'm finally giving you some REAL SNEAKY SMUT. (Just a tease though)
> 
> You're welcome.

Andrea's gaze followed the students as she wandered through rows and rows of desks. She was helping Minerva supervise the final Transfigurations examination, the two of them equally relieved that it would be the last exam before the break. Andrea, during the past 4 days had spent hours upon hours supervising examinations in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense and even History of Magic. 

She paced quietly through the desks, keeping an eye on the students at work. This also marked the last day of classes for the students and professors. In the morning they would be back on the Hogwarts express, heading home to their families. 

This morning at breakfast, several of the professors were discussing their plans for the break. Minerva was heading to the home of her brother in Scotland to visit her many nieces and nephews, Filius was off to see his children, now grown. Several other professors were leaving to do similar activities, others like Rolanda wanted to travel. Andrea had given her several ideas within Portugal and France that she was excited to explore promising pictures upon her return. 

The only staff members who were to remain at the castle over the break were Poppy Pomfrey, the headmaster, Andrea, Severus, Hagrid and Septima. She was rather excited to have 2 weeks of quiet and relaxation with Severus. She would be able to read for her own pleasure, explore the castle, the grounds and just be with him without the stress of classes and deadlines. 

Soon Minerva caught her eye and nodded, signalling the end of the exam time. "Time is up, set your quills down. You may go." The professor announced to an array of joyous cries and laughter. Andrea laughed as she watched several students bound out of the room in a hurry for freedom. She began collecting the parchments from each desk one by one and adding them to the ever-growing stack in her arms. 

When she returned them to the professor's desk, Minerva turned to her, "My dear, the professors are having a last drink of the year together before everyone goes off their separate ways. You should come join us!"

"Oh I'd love that, Minerva." Andrea smiled happily. "That is such a lovely idea."

Minerva banished the examinations back to her office with a wave of her hand and smiled. "Off we go then." She said and the two women headed towards the staff room. 

They arrived at the staff room quickly and passed through the door to a small crowd of staff surrounding a large warm fire. Some were holding glasses of wine and small cakes which Minerva immediately took and placed a slender glass in Andrea's hand. "Cheers, miss Seguro. To a successful half year." 

Andrea smiled at the woman and touched her glass gently to Minerva's. together they each took a slow sip of their wine. "

"Ah Severus!" Minerva said smiling as the man entered the room. She quickly grabbed another glass and handed it to the potions master. "You and I were the last examinations of the day. Cheers." 

Andrea turned slightly as the man stepped up beside her to take the glass from the professor's hand. "Thank you, Minerva." Came his low voice as his robes brushed against Andrea's bare arm, sending goosebumps along its surface. "Another semester." He said touching his glass to hers and talking a small sip of the crimson liquid. 

A moment later Septima's girlish tones called Minerva over, leaving Andrea and Severus alone. "Well professor, congratulations on your first half of the year. I'd say you've earned the break." She said smiling politely, but her eyes were sparkling with anticipation to get him back down to the dungeons.

"I believe we all have, yourself included." He smirked back at her. "What are your plans for the time off?" Severus asked uninterestedly as the headmaster walked within earshot.

"I plan to read." Andrea said innocently, "There have been a few too many volumes piling up on my desk that I have yet to get through."

"Ah" The professor nodded in a seemingly uninterested voice. "Well then, I hope you'll be productive with your time." 

"I always am." 

He nodded. "I am off then," Severus said, setting his empty glass down on a nearby table."Enjoy the rest of your night." He nodded again before sweeping out the door.

Keeping an eye on the staff around her to make sure no one was watching, Andrea subtly turned herself to the side and reached into the pocket of her cloak. Taking a sip of her wine, her lips curled slightly when her fingers touched a small slip of parchment inside. Carefully she pulled it out and read it,

15 minutes.  
Main floor corridor.

She walked the few feet over to where Rolanda and the Headmaster were talking animatedly. "Good evening." She said stepping beside her friend.

"Hello darling." Rolanda smiled wrapping one arm around her shoulders in a tight side hug. "How was your last day?" 

"Oh it was fine." Andrea smiled. "I did my fair share of walking during those exams, three of them today. It was rather amusing actually," she laughed softly, "How antsy those students get when they know their ride home is on the line."

Rolanda laughed jovially, "Quite right- I was helping Filius in his exam this morning. "

The headmaster smiled, "Somethings will never change."

They continued to laugh and tell stories until the clock behind the headmaster clicked one final time. Andrea finished the contents of her glass and rolled her shoulders back uncomfortably. "Feeling tired, miss Seguro?" Rolanda asked.

"I rather am." Andrea said, showing a small smile. "I was up far too early today, can't wait to sleep in tomorrow morning." 

Rolanda pouted, "Does that mean you're off then?" "It seems so." Andrea said apologetically, and pulled we friend into a hug. "Take lots of pictures, like I said." 

"I will. Have a good night, dear." 

"And you both, goodnight." She smiled turning away to set her glass down and quietly slip out of the room.

Carefully avoiding the lingering students celebrating their last few hours in the great hall, Andrea made her way past their usual staircase to the dungeons and into the secluded first floor corridor. She stared at the array of paintings that lined the walls on either side and the tapestries that hung between them. Andrea watched as some of the subjects were conversing with each other over tea, some even nodded at her presence. 

She stared down the empty corridor, taking a few more steps forward, wondering where Severus was hiding. A feminine voice to her right cleared her throat gently and Andrea turned her gaze on the source abruptly. A young pretty woman bearing silver blue robes and a Ravenclaw crest smiled softly at her from the canvas. Subtly, making sure no one was watching, she pointed to a door that Andrea hadn't noticed before. 

Nodding her understanding, Andrea made her way to the door, running her hand over the barely-there seam separating it from the wall. She grasped the handle and slowly turned it away from her. The door easily gave way and she glanced inside. The potions professor was leaning against a ladder that stood in the middle of the small space, his arms crossed in front of him.

Andrea smiled, and quickly glancing behind her to make sure there was no one else in the hall, and slipped in to the room. "Isn't this cozy." She smirked up at him. The room was just big enough that they could both fit, even with the large ladder. "There are still too many students in the halls." He said plainly, as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her into him.

Andrea took in a sharp breath as their lips touched. Her arms came up from under his and drifted over his chest. She was short enough that he had to bend forward slightly, letting his black hair fall on either side of her eyes. She gently raised her fingertips to the ends and pushed them back to touch the skin of his face, holding him there. 

Slowly they pulled away enough for Severus to raise his lips to her forehead, making her smile softly. Andrea's eyes drifted from his to glance around the small room. "Where exactly are we?" she asked quietly. Severus leaned his head back slightly against the post of the ladder and looked around. "These are my private potions stores." He said, keeping his arms firmly around her. 

"Oh," Andrea said in surprise, "I figured they would be closer to the dungeons." Severus smirked. "Don't ask me why." 

Andrea laughed, "Alright." She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "How much longer do you intend to hide me here, professor?" She asked, playfully. 

Severus smirked at her before straightening his posture and turning her own back against the ladder. His hands found her waist and gently lifted her off the ground to sit on a higher step. Andrea placed her hands on his shoulders for balance, but now there were closer to eye level, and she draped them across his shoulders.

"There are 10 more minutes until dinner. Shall we make our escape then, when everyone is back in the great hall?" He asked, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine from where his lips hovered against her cheek.

"Definitely." Andrea said, her breath leaving her as the man claimed her lips once more.


	31. Holiday

Andrea was amazed at how much more relaxed Severus had become once the students and most of the other professors had left Hogwarts. They were free to wonder the castle and converse in ways they would not be able to otherwise. No one was there to overhear them. The headmaster, though he did remain in the castle, was very rarely seen at any other time than meals. The other Professors tended to spend their time in their own respecting towers, and what students remained kept to their common rooms. 

Andrea was both startled and curious at the change in the man at first, and asked him about it as they were enjoying a walk towards Hogsmeade Village. Severus merely shrugged at her question, glancing around before taking her hand and pulling her behind a rather full tree off the path. He spun her around and pressed her back to the cold bark, his lips bringing a spark of warmth to hers. "I don't have to pretend when the others are here. I can act, and do, as I choose." He said finalizing his comment with another peck on her lips. 

He made to pull away from her and continue along the path when she let out a small whimper and pulled him back to her. "Not yet." She whispered, "You're warm.". Severus smiled and allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist under his heavy black cloak. 

"Serves you right." He said in a low baritone, "Do you even own proper clothing for this weather?"

Andrea stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "I have this coat, It keeps me warm enough."

Severus smiled slightly at her childish expression, "But no scarf, no gloves."

"I lived in Portugal and France, Severus. Besides, It's not like I had time to go shopping." She said, tucking her hands into his pockets and pulling him even closer. Severus smirked at her before pulling his wand from his sleeve. He gave it a small circle and a flick towards her. Instantly Andrea could feel a warm tingle starting in her core and spreading through to her frozen fingers and toes. She let out a comfortable sigh and released her hold on him slightly. 

"The warming charm will not last too long." He said taking her arm in his and stepping back onto the path. "Just enough to get us to the village." Andrea gently squeezed the bicep that she kept a hold on. "Thank you." She whispered, stepping into pace with him as they continued along the way. 

Soon, they were at the entrance to the village and it's many shops and pubs. "Anything in particular?" Severus asked as the entered the High Street. A few people were milling around glancing into shop windows with brightly coloured shopping bags. "I do have a few Christmas gifts left." She said, her gaze drifting from shop to shop. "Yours included." She said smiling at him, "What would you like for Christmas, Severus?" she asked happily.

The potions master looked away and blushed slightly, "There is nothing that I need." he said sheepishly. "Not the question I asked." Andrea said squeezing his arm once more. "Alright, we will separate for the time being, and meet back in one hour so you can buy me a cup of tea." She teased. 

Severus looked down at her in mock disapproval. "And what makes you think I'm going to do that?"

Andrea laughed softly, careful not to draw too much attention to herself as she came up of the tips of her toes to whisper into his ear, "Because tea is always followed by more kissing, Severus." She smiled and quickly walked away before he could rebut. 

Andrea entered Tomes and Scrolls and began wandering through the shelves of books. Within a few minutes, her eye caught the beautiful binding of a old manuscript of wizarding fairy tales. Smiling, Andrea began to flip through the pages in wonder as the characters sparkled to life. She closed the book and placed it under her arm. The perfect gift for Minerva, she only had Albus and Severus left on her list and wondered where to start. What on earth do you get the headmaster of Hogwarts? 

Then she knew. She made her way to the front desk and paid for the book, smiling at the kind old wizard as she left. Hurrying to cross the road against the cold weather she opened the door to Honeyduke's sweet shop and was hit with an array of intoxicating smells. She knew of the headmasters affinity for sweets and wandered for a moment, trying to decide on the best. She passed by a stand filled with small, pale yellow sweets, and quickly backtracked, picking up a delicate package. Perfect. 

She was back outside in the cold December air, glancing up at the sky and watching as snowflakes continued to fall heavily down at her. She was humming a beautiful song that she had heard once on a classical muggle record. It was her favourite piece of music, never failing to bring her a sense of comfort when she needed it. She glance up in the direction she was heading and stared at the worn sign of the shop in front of her, D.Maestro's. Smiling she climbed the steps to the door and pushed it open.

When It had been exactly one hour later, Andrea made her way next to the tall wizard standing outside of Madame Puddifoot's Tea House. "Are you finished?" He asked. 

"Are you?" she smirked, eyeing a wrapped parcel in his hand. Severus narrowed his eyes at her, "Never you mind." He growled and gestured towards the tea shop. "Madame."

Andrea turned and glanced into the window of the shop and hesitated, there were huge gaudy bows draped from every chair and pillar and slightly sickening tones of pink plagued every surface. She grimaced, "On second thought, perhaps you could just make me a cup at home. There is no way I'm going to be caught dead in there." 

Severus laughed, "Thank God."

Andrea pulled a face at him as she looped her arm through his once more and the two made their way back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...


	32. Pondering

True to her word, Andrea had indeed been catching up on quite a bit of reading during the past few days. However, many of her volumes had made their way to a small pile that sat at the foot of Severus' couch near the fireplace. She was currently lounging across the comfortable settee with a book in her hands and her head resting in the professor's lap. Sighing contently, she let the partially-finished tome rest against her chest and closed her eyes. 

"Bored?" A low rumbling voice questioned.

Andrea kept her eyes closed but allowed him a warm smile. "I'm falling asleep." She murmured. Severus smirked and let one of his hands wander into her long locks. His fingers began tracing gentle patterns against her scalp as he tried in vain to continue his own text.

After several tries at reading the same sentence he set the book down beside him on a table. He rubbed his eyes absently and glanced down at the woman beside him. Her long eyelashes almost brushed her cheeks and the lines of concentration that she usually held in her face now where smooth. She looked so young, so peaceful. It was so hard to believe that he only held 5 years on her age. 

Such a beautiful woman, Severus pondered. He constantly had no idea why she wanted to be around him, to kiss him the way she did. What so many others had seen in him as the scary and dark persona he showed the world, she fest safe and secure. She sought him out on several occasions, he thought back, remembering fondly the time she had barged into his classroom after a terrible day and just stood before him. Offering herself, in exchange for his touch. 

Their magical connection too was still puzzling for him. Severus had looked through countless books in the earlier stages and was unable to find anything that came close to explaining their experiences. He often still wondered if it was the connection that made her feel this way towards him. If she was just under some sort of trance from it. He had hoped not, but yet every time they were together, her eyes would shine bright, her hands would seek out his touch, that beautiful smile that had the power to brighten up even the worst of his moods would be there to greet him. 

Severus listened carefully as her breathing evened out and he was sure she was asleep. A wave of his hand brought a warm fleece blanket from the back of the couch to rest over her body. He knew how he felt, as much as he had tried to ignore it, ignore the feelings that came along with her. He had tried to give her an out once, to warn her of the man he was, but she had refused his offer. 

There were so many things that he wanted to tell her, wanted to confide in her, but his allegiance forced him to bury everything within himself. He wanted her to know of Lily, of his Mother, of his past. He wanted her to see him for who he truly was, but he never could find the courage to try. He knew that if he did, she would disappear from his life forever, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

He wanted her. This intelligent and gifted witch. Every time he thought he had a reading on her she would surprise him. On more than one occasion he had even tried Legilimancy on her to perceive how she felt. But even as accomplished of a wizard as he was, he was never able to reach into the depths of her mind. She was blocked off from him, which both worried and surprised him. She knew advanced magic to be sure, but he had no idea she could be such a strong Occlumense. 

It didn't change the fact that he wanted more and more of her as time went on. He couldn't resist being entranced by her, and it secretly pleased him beyond measure that she wanted him. Severus let out another sigh as he leaned his head back against the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

*** 

When she woke, Andrea found herself rather uncomfortable. She shift slightly in her position and found her muscles tightening in protest. With a troubled sigh she rose from her spot and glanced at the man beside her. Severus had his arms crossed in front of his chest with his head resting back against the couch. She smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

When he didn't move she placed another on his temple, and finally on his lips. She felt him respond at that and he kissed back. When she tried to pull away his teeth bit down gently on her lower lip. A soft laugh escaped her as she finally leaned back.

Severus' eyes were dark as they found hers and after a moment drifted to the window behind her. "What time is it?" He asked rubbing his face. Andrea glanced back at the window which showed the pitch black sky. "Late" she surmised.

She sighed, "I should go." She said, turning away from him. 

"Do you have plans?" Severus asked. 

Andreas head pivoted to look back at him. "No." 

"Then why do you need to go?" He asked quietly. 

Andrea tilted her head to the side in thought. "I guess I don't." She nestled into his chest as Severus leaned back again. He wrapped one arm around her and let the other rest behind his head. Andrea laced her fingers through his and relaxed against him, letting the warmth of the room drift her off to sleep again.


	33. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas presents! ... and the final reveal.

Severus walked into the great hall for breakfast on Christmas morning to find Andrea already in her seat. With the limited amount of staff remaining, the head table had magically resized itself to be just enough room for the five of them. Andrea was seated next to the headmaster as he opened her gift, pulling the wrapping on a small package as he read the bright yellow label. "Lemon Drops". He said aloud before popping one into his mouth. 

He savoured the taste for a moment before a large grin appeared on his face. "My dear, these are quite lovely!" The headmaster said excitedly as Severus arrived and claimed his spot beside the young woman. "Thank you very much, Andrea." Albus quickly passed the container around the table, offering to the staff who all politely declined. 

"Would you like one, Severus?" He asked, turning to face the man. The professor held his hand out slightly to decline, "Not before my breakfast, Headmaster, thank you." 

Albus turned back to his gift, enjoying the bright yellow wrappings that Andrea had decorated with it. Severus poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip with a sigh. He turned to Andrea and smiled softly, before digging into his breakfast as it appeared on his plate. She finished her plate and sipped at the remaining tea in her cup as she watched the students laugh amongst the small pops of Christmas crackers, seemingly amused that most of them were sporting new jumpers or hats. 

She felt a hand gently fall onto her knee and turned her head slightly in Severus' direction. He raised himself out of his seat and lowered his voice, "Are you heading back to the dungeons?" He asked.

"Oh I am, may I walk with you?" She said innocently and stood beside him. 

Severus nodded his head and began walking towards the doors, Andrea turned for a quick "Happy Christmas" to the staff members and made to follow. Together they ventured towards the familiar staircase and stopped at her rooms.

Andrea allowed them both entry and hung her cloak on a hook by the door. Almost immediately she found herself being wrapped up by the professor's strong arms. She smiled and leaned her back into his chest, "Happy Christmas." he whispered as he placed a soft kiss against her temple. 

"Happy Christmas, Severus." she smiled, turning in his arms to place a kiss on his lips. "I have something for you." She said, pulling away from his embrace to cross to her desk under the window. "I told you I wasn't in need of anything." He said awkwardly, taking a few steps into the room after her. 

"And nevertheless…" Andrea smiled as she handed him a small box wrapped in dark green paper. 

He took it from her and carefully removed the wrappings, revealing the black box. Lifting the lid he gently pulled out a miniature version of a muggle record player, so small that it fit comfortably in the palm of his hand. Setting the box to the side, he carefully wound the knob on the back and listened as a rich, delicate song began to play. 

The voice that sang it was full and hauntingly beautiful, and though he didn't understand the language, he was instantly calmed by the music that broke the silence of the room. There was something about it that felt familiar. Suddenly he looked up at Andrea who had hung her head slightly and was blushing pink. "Is this you?" He whispered in amazement. 

Andrea smiled in embarrassment and Severus watched as her blush darkened. She nodded slightly and finally looked up at him. "Yes." She whispered. He stared at her in awe for a moment, he felt as though his chest was expanding far too quickly for his body to compensate. 

"It's one of my favourite pieces." She smiled shyly now, "I hope you like it.".

"I do," Severus said at last. "Very much."

Andreas face washed over in relief as the last notes dissipated in the air between them. Severus placed the model gently on the desk and just as carefully took her face in his hands. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. 

He pulled away slowly, Andrea's eyes stayed lazily closed, as if she was savouring the moment. "Thank you." He said quietly, just a breath away from her skin. She opened her eyes to find his staring deeply into her. Those black orbs drawing her into the emotion that lay thick behind them. He meant it.

He traced his thumb over her cheekbone and gave her a small smile. "I have something for you too." He said, moving back to where his cloak was hung. From one of the inside pockets he withdrew a package. Andrea recognized it at once as being the one he had purchased from Hogsmeade days earlier.

"No cheeky remarks." Severus said pointing a finger at her growing smile. He took one of her hands and placed the parcel on top. She turned it over, unraveling the twine that held it together and carefully removing the brown paper. 

Lying inside was beautifully-rich green folded fabric. Thick and knit, and lined with glistening silver stripes, it opened in her hands as she pulled it from the paper, it was incredibly soft. Severus took it from her hands and carefully draped it around her neck. "You needed a little green in your wardrobe, Slytherin." He said with a smile, "and hopefully now you won't freeze to death."

Andrea laughed, "It is almost time to show my true colours isn't it?" Severus nodded, "Soon. But at least now you're ready."

Andrea looked up at him, "It's perfect." She smiled, "I feel like a true member of my house now, even if it's just in private."

"Our house." Severus corrected, taking a hold of the lapels of her jacket and pulling her towards him. The kiss that followed was passionate, and filled with heavy emotion.

Andrea held on to his arms to stabilize herself as a swell of magic rose around them. With a tiny smirk forming on the corners of her lips she kissed him back in equal strength. Severus moved his hands to her hair keeping her mouth to his as his tongue gently swept across her bottom lip, seeking permission. 

Andrea let her lips part just enough to allow access to his tongue, seeking out hers immediately. Slowly they battled for dominance, Andrea's grip on him tightening. The moment was cut short by a lack of oxygen, and they both pulled away. The professor watched as Andrea breathed heavily to balance herself, her eyes had fluttered shut and her lips were red and already swollen.

Gently, he lowered his hand and traced them with his finger, forcing her to open her eyes at the contact. They were dark with lust and drew him in immediately. A voice in the back of his mind spoke up, reminding him to slow down, to back off before he couldn't control himself. Severus placed one last peck on her lips and pulled away with great effort.

Andrea felt a cold breeze brush against her when he pulled himself from her grasp and couldn't help but be disappointed. He saw it immediately, her face dropped slightly and the glow dimmed. She wanted more.

Severus took her hand, and sat down on the couch, taking her with him. She rested herself against his side and he groaned inwardly. She had covered her disappointment so quickly, it hadn't lasted more than half a second, but he had noticed it. He felt it too. 

It had been so long. Years since he had felt the touch of another, but never had it effected him so much. It was unnerving and infuriating the way his body rebelled against his control when he was around her. He couldn't allow this, if anyone had ever found out… the dark lord may be gone but he still knew what his remaining followers were capable of. He would never allow another person he cared about to be harmed because of him.

Andrea looked up at him, feeling the tension in the room. She gently squeezed the hand she held, but when he didn't react she raised her hand to his face and stroked the skin of his cheek. "Severus?" She asked softly. His eyes met hers hesitantly. "What are you thinking of?" 

She watched as his face hardened, the wall was up, but he calmed it into a small smile. He returned the squeeze to her hand and shook his head. "Nothing."

Andrea pulled away from his face, she wasn't sure what it was that had him changed so drastically before her eyes. He had been so happy. She knew one thing at least, he had lied to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause what else was she going to be? A Hufflepuff?
> 
> Also- The source of the lemon drops!


	34. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry friends, but I had to move the story along and the only way to do that was with a little Severus-Style-Whiplash.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked from his spot on her couch. He had made himself comfortable with a book earlier, but now… He watched as she flitted about the room, humming his new favourite tune softly as she set about cleaning her chambers by hand. She didn't look up from her spot, dusting the bookshelves with a dark towel as she laughed, "I told you, I'm cleaning." 

Severus sighed, "You are perfectly capable of using magic to clean." 

"I realize that, thank you." She said, turning her back to him to reach a higher spot. "But before the new year I always do a thorough cleaning. Without magic." She added cheekily. 

Severus smirked and carefully set his book aside on the table, silently he stood, making his way behind her without making a sound. 

As she leaned back to stand evenly again, Severus hooked one arm under her legs, and the other around her back. Andrea let out a shriek as he swept her up off the floor and spun away from the shelf. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let out a joyous laugh and allowed him to carry her back to the settee. He stood in front of the couch now, and before he could make another move, Andrea turned his head to face her and claimed his lips roughly. 

After a moment, Severus pulled away, and bending forward, dropped her onto the length of the couch. Andrea laughed as she bounced slightly and smiled as Severus placed himself on top of her, hooking her right leg over him. Severus returned the smile, keeping his arms on either side of her face so he wouldn't put too much of his weight on her. 

Andrea lifted her own to drape them over his shoulders, "Was this your plan all along?" She asked quietly, "To distract me?"

Severus tucked his face into her neck, imprinting his lips along the smooth skin there, "You started it." He mumbled quietly against her. Andrea sighed as his lips ghosted along her collar bone and shoulder. She tilted her head to give him more access as her fingers wandered along the muscles of his back. 

Soon, she was desperate. His mouth had sparked a slow burn under her skin that only became stronger by the minute. One of his hands had made it into her hair and he tugged at it every so often, sending shivers over her.

"Severus…" Andrea gasped, and a shock stilled the man instantly. Her voice had been heavy with lust and want. He felt her lifting her pelvis to meet his and how present his own body was in reaction. He had to stop.

Severus pulled back slightly to look at her, shocked at how quickly his own actions escalated. Her eyes were almost as black as his own with desperation, begging him silently for more. Andrea took the look in his eyes for simple hesitation and placed one hand on the back of his head, drawing his lips down to hers.

His body complied instantly, kissing her back before he could stop himself. His hips were pressing down against hers, his arousal felt by both. Andrea moaned into his mouth and slowly ran her hands down his arms. 

He had to stop her, but she felt so good against him. Severus broke the kiss abruptly, "Andrea, wait." He barely got out before she turned them onto their sides on the settee. 

"I think we've waited long enough." She said softly, before the leg around him tightened and she claimed his lips again. Andrea pressed her body against him, making him moan at the sensation. 

Andrea ran her hands low on his arms until her fingers brushed over his forearm. A cold chill ran over him like a splash of water. The dark mark. He couldn't let her see it, he had to stop this. 

He jerked away from her and placed his hands between them, "Stop." He said as firmly as he could. His hands shook, as he tried to sit himself up. 

The familiar images flashed before him, the slither of pain that never yielded as he knelt before the dark lord, arm stretched before him. The heaviness that stopped his heart, holding Lily's body in his arms. Everything washed over with the guilt of his mistakes, he couldn't let her be another.

Andrea sat up beside him, confused at his change. She watched as he stared off into the fire, completely lost in his thought. She gently placed her hand over his, "Severus." She whispered.

His eyes immediately flicked over to her. He saw her trusting eyes, still dark, but now holding the smoke of caution. Her cheeks that were flushed and her swollen lips, all his doing. 

In the back of his mind he immediately saw those beautiful features twist under the pain of the cruciatus curse and flinched. "No." Those eyes wide open in terror, lips parted in pain, he couldn't take it. It would happen, he knew it would.

He pulled away from her and stood abruptly, Andrea followed as he hastily made his way to the door. "Severus what's wrong?" She asked concerned. "Talk to me."

"No." The professor repeated, he was facing away from her, towards the door, his hand on the handle. 

"You know you can." She whispered, placing her hand soothingly on his back. 

For a moment Severus didn't move, he didn't pull away. His eyes closed and he took a settling breath, he wouldn't turn to look at her. When his eyes opened again, the mask was set. 

"This was a mistake." He said coldly, and swept the door open, leaving her alone in the room.


	35. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels. So many.

Andrea stared at the hard wood of the door after it was slammed forcefully in her face. The silence that filled the room now was overwhelming against the pounding in her ears. 

She stood there for what felt like hours, completely stunned at what had happened. One moment everything was perfect, her body on fire for him. And the next, he swept away coldly, leaving her feeling as if her magic had been forcefully pulled from her.

Finally she began to regain her bearings, a sudden wave of anger rolling through her. She pulled open the door and tore down the stairs.

Thank god it was the middle of the night, none of the students would be around to see her like this. Andrea practically threw her fist against his doors, demanding entry. No response came. "Severus Snape, open this damn door." She said harshly. Still, no response.

In the silence her fist slowly expanded open, and the bare palm of her hand traced the grooves in the wood. Pressing it flat against the door, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Severus." She whispered gently, her eyes were prickling with tears, and her sudden anger had subsided dramatically back into emptiness, mortification. She stood there for almost ten minutes before she could will the tears away, finally turning back up the cold stone steps.

***

Severus stood on the other side of the door, one hand pressed against it, supporting his body weight. His head hung low in shame, eyes forced closed at the sound of her voice.

He thought it would be okay if she was angry, he had dealt with angry for most of his life, he could handle that. But when she whispered his name the second time… it was so soft he barely heard it at all. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he could feel the hurt leak through.

His whole body had fought against him in that second, wanting her close again. Wanting to protect her from that pain. But he could not allow it, he had gotten too close and he knew it. He could not help but get drawn into the pull of her eyes, her lips, her touch. But he could not drag her down with him, either. It was selfish.

Slowly, he raised his head again to look at his hand against the wood. It felt hollow. Lowering his hand, Severus turned away from the door and paced back to his bed.


	36. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the next several chapters all take place within the same 24 hours...

Andrea had never realized just how much she was going to hurt from Severus' rejection of her. The next morning she had been so nervous to rise for breakfast, knowing she would have to sit beside him and endure the shame all over again. But he didn't show. Neither for lunch or dinner or any meal at all for the next 2 days. Andrea had almost gotten used to her days without him.

She had spent her time trying to lose herself in books, walking around the grounds, and spending time with the other remaining staff doing odd jobs around the castle before the students arrived again. In short, she was doing everything possible to ensure she didn't run into the potions master.

She and the headmaster had been wandering the edge of the forbidden forest on New Year's eve when he suddenly turned to her. "Miss Seguro?" He asked, warming his hands inside the pocket of his thick robes. "I am curious."

Andrea smiled, "I find that you often are, Albus." she teased gently.

The headmaster smiled, "What are your plans after this school year has reached its end?" 

Andrea's smile faltered slightly, "I honestly don't know, sir." she admitted. The headmaster eyed her carefully, "May I offer a suggestion?" He asked softly. 

"Oh, of course." Andrea said, a little confused. 

"Filius has recently sent me an owl in regards to his continuing contract at Hogwarts." He began, his long white beard blowing in the cold wind. "His family is expanding, two new little ones on the way, and he expressed the wish for a part time position in order to be closer to them." The headmaster watched her face for any reaction but found none. 

"He wants to cut back his workload to the music program only." Albus concluded. 

"He doesn't want to continue with charms?" Andrea said, sadly. "Those students will be missing out greatly in his absence." 

"On the contrary, Andrea, 'Uncle' Filius feels as though they will be in a great debt to a new professor who possesses an even greater talent." Albus' eyes were twinkling now, "Specifically a witch like yourself.". 

Andrea was taken aback. "Me?" She whispered. 

The headmaster nodded, smiling. "You." He said proudly. "I myself know that Filius is not wrong in his assessment of you, and he has expressed to me specifically that he would not allow his post to be passed to any other person."

Andrea took in a long, steadying breath and stared up into the headmaster's eyes. "But technically I'm still a student." 

"By the end of the year, you will no longer be." Albus countered. "Once you have finished your NEWTs I can officially offer you a contract to stay, if that is what you would like?" He asked hopefully. 

Andrea's heart lifted at the idea of teaching in the castle, she had grown to love the environment and her fellow staff. But a heavy knot tightened in her stomach. Severus. She would have to see him every day, attend staff meetings with him and constantly feel the hurt of his coldness towards her. He didn't want her. The two feelings mixed uncomfortably within her. 

"As of right now, headmaster, I am unable to give you an answer." She admitted. "But I shall get you one as soon as I can."

Albus nodded carefully, his eyes still surveying her over for a moment. "This wouldn't have to do anything with Professor Snape's sudden disappearance would it?" Andrea's eyes drifted past the headmasters and to the vast space of the black lake behind him. 

"Like I said, headmaster. I will get you that answer." She said briskly and turned back to the man. "If you'll excuse me, sir." She said and at the nod of his head, she turned and headed back to the castle suddenly, leaving Albus to watch her retreating form with curiosity. 

Andrea hurried through the corridors towards her rooms. She could feel the tears starting to prick at her eyes again and hastily rubbed at them with her hands. She continued on her way and turned a sharp corner to come face-to-face with the man occupying so much of her thoughts.   
Their eyes instantly locked.   
Her breath felt like it had been forcefully taken from her.   
A punch to the gut. 

Severus' eyes softened as they met hers, her walls were down and he could read the hurt and humiliation in them instantly. The weight in the pit of his stomach became heavier with the guilt that the look in those eyes were his own fault. They stood there a moment before the magic fighting between them became almost unbearable. 

Severus grabbed her wrist and opened a nearby door quickly, pushing her inside before him. He shut the door, and shoved her back to it as carefully as he could. He took her face in his hands again and before she could push him away he sealed their lips together. Andrea felt her body comply instantly under his touch and it caused her tears to spill over her cheeks in humiliation. Severus felt the warm liquid spread under his hands and pushed as much emotion into the kiss as he could. After a moment she finally pushed him away, covering her lips with her hand. Severus watched as her breath came heavily and her eyes squeezed shut. 

"What is the matter with you?" She said harshly as she came under control of her body again. "You push me away, call this a mistake and avoid me for days, but then this?" She stared into his eyes swirling in darkness. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to reject me and then… " She trailed off in frustration. "You didn't want me. Just leave it at that." Her voice was hard now. Wiping the remaining tears from her face, she turned and pulled the door open, leaving without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause we all wanted her to both kiss him and slap him. At least I did.


	37. Remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Still the same 24 hours happening  
> Recap: 'Ol Sev is being a bit of a dick.

Severus stared at the ceiling as the minutes ticked by. He was lying in his four poster bed, deep in the shadows of the dungeons as the New Year crept closer and closer. He still couldn't get the image of her out of his head. Her eyes were dull and hurt when she looked at him. She looked tired. Worn. He had done that. 

He had focused so much on protecting her from his past, from his world, that he didn't pay close enough attention to what would happen when he pushed her away. That's exactly what he had done, like she said. He pushed her away. His beautiful witch. And then he'd gone and hurt her even more. 

She had asked and wanted nothing more from him than what it was they shared. She never pushed him for answers, never wanted information like so many others had. She just wanted him, not that he knew why. But all he had done was hurt her in return. The woman who trusted him. 

It seemed as though he was always hurting the people he cared the most about. Severus turned his head to the table beside his bed. The only object that sat on top was the miniature record player. Her Christmas gift. Slowly he reached over and wound the back. 

Immediately, the sound of her beautiful voice filled the empty room. He had played the music so many times over the past days, he knew the piece to memorization now. His eyelids closed heavily against the fight of fatigue, and he rubbed them with his hands. 

He was miserable. He remembered the feeling well. He had felt like this for months after Lily was murdered. His own damn fault, and again, this was too. Still, something felt different about it this time.   
After Lily, he had felt lonely, despite the fact that neither had played a part in the other's life in many years. 

But this, this hurt. Severus could feel the regret and pain in his heart as a physical thing. He placed his hand there tentatively, rubbing the spot on his chest. It was if his own magic was fighting him, leaving a heavy residue behind for him to carry. 

He still felt her, she was still a part of him, but now only as the part that hurt. It was then that he noticed the music had stopped. He wasn't sure for how long, but he knew he didn't want to play it again. Severus sat up suddenly as if his mind had achieved enlightenment. He circled that thought into his head again. She was here. She was alive. She was inside him. 

He didn't want the recording. He wanted her. 

Severus swung his legs down over the side of the bed and as soon as his feet landed he was up at a move. Buttoning up the open top of his cravat, he threw his cloak over his shoulders and exited the room at once. Taking the dungeon stairs two at a time, he reached her door. The professor raised his hand and knocked aggressively against the worn wood, not caring how loud he was at the late hour. 

There was no response. Severus leaned his ear closer to the door as he pounded on it a second time. He couldn't hear her footsteps or any sound on the other side. Then he remembered, New Years Eve. She was probably out with the remaining staff in the teacher's lounge ready to ring in the new year with all it's celebrations.

Immediately feeling deflated, Severus let his head drop just a fraction, and turned to descend back to his chambers. As he had almost made it to the stair case he heard the door creak open behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole scene plays in my head like... "I came in like a wrecking baaaaalllllll!"  
> You're welcome.


	38. Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation time.   
> If Severus wants her back, he's got to break down the wall.   
> With a sledgehammer.

Turning around in a flash, the professor found himself face to face with her. She held the door with one hand and rested the other on the stone wall. 

"What do you want?" She asked harshly. 

Severus felt himself flinch at her tone and immediately took a step towards her. "I thought you'd be at the party." 

Andrea let out a sigh, "No.".

Taking another step towards her, Severus sought out her eyes in the darkness. "I wanted to speak to you." He said, his confidence wavering slightly.

Andrea's eyebrows lifted mockingly, "Oh you do?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. " Are you sure you don't just want to come in and use me some more?" 

She watched as the hurt visibly flashed across his face and his shoulders hunched slightly to protect him, as if the sound of her voice were physical blows. She stared him down as he stared at the floor. They remained this way for several moments before his low voice came back, "Let me in, Andrea." Severus raised his head to meet her eyes again and the hallow emptiness and regret surprised her. "Please."

She stared at him for a moment before turning her back and disappearing into the room, leaving the door open behind her. Severus let out a short breath and followed her cautiously. Her back was to him as he crossed the threshold into her chambers. The room was warm, the fireplace lit and her fleece blanket lay crumpled on the couch, a book upturned on the coffee table.

He closed the door behind him and watched as she poured herself a cup of tea. The fire behind him set a beautiful silhouette of her long dark hair, leaving him fighting the urge to run his hands through it the way she loved. She kept her back to him, but her voice cut through the fog and snapped him back to reality. "Well?" She asked, "You wanted to talk, so talk, Severus." 

He stared at the back of her head as he contemplated his words. His eyes travelled down her back, to her strong arms and delicate fingers that held the small cup. "You were wrong." He said simply.

Andrea whipped her body back around to face him. "Excuse me?" She demanded. 

Immediately Severus found himself on the defensive. "Wait, no, that's not…"He held his hands up, palms facing her, and took a steadying breath. "You were right about me, I did push you away, and I did avoid you." he admitted, his eyes meeting hers again, she was watching him with equal parts curiosity and hesitation and it unnerved him. 

"That was my fault, and I do regret it. I regret what I did to you, and how I hurt you, but you were wrong about why. That was never my intention."

"What was?" She asked, her voice was strong now, and unwavering. It gave him the push he needed. 

"I was trying to protect you." He said, genuinely. It was a simple enough statement, but it brought an uncomfortable feeling to the magic in the air. Andrea's felt the crease between her brows deepen in confusion. "Protect me from what?"

She watched as Severus dropped his arms weakly to his sides as if he had no strength left to fight. His eyes met hers sadly, and he slowly began to undo the buttons on his sleeve. "From me." He said quietly as he pulled the fabric back to reveal the mark on his arm. 

Andrea's eyes traced the skull and snake from her spot opposite him. She did not move, and her expression bared nothing at all to him, despite his searching eyes. The pair kept their silent positions for a long moment before Andrea met his eyes again. "You're a death eater." She said simply, there was no tone to her voice, she just let the spoken fact hang between them in the space. 

"I was." Severus replied.

"Just because he's gone… no one stops being a death eater, Severus."

He dropped his naked arm to his side once more, not bothering to cover himself. "Let me tell you." He asked. There was a lingering desperation in his tone that hit Andrea deep in her chest. She pursed her lips slightly and nodded. Neither of them moved as Severus began. 

"When I was a student here… I did not belong. I lost the only friend I had ever had and betrayed her, despite…" He looked down at the floor, remembering the sweet, innocent face of Lily. "When I left, I became a death eater. I had overheard a prophecy and delivered it to him. To prove myself. The Dark Lord became obsessed with it, it spoke of a rival that could ensure his defeat. A child born in the month of July."

The look in his eyes were filled with despair and it nearly broke her to watch. Andrea had never seen such raw emotion of pain within this man, he had always been strong in her eyes. "He tried to kill her son, but she… stupid girl, she stood in his way. I had trusted Dumbledore, pleaded him to protect her, but none of us could."

Andrea closed her eyes for a second, she knew the story well. The boy who lived. When she opened them again, Severus was looking down at the mark on his arm, forever etched there to remind him of his failure. "I swore myself Dumbledore's spy. To watch out for the boy, to protect him when the time came. The Dark Lord is gone now, but we all know he won't be forever."

He looked up at her with guilty, broken eyes. "That is my duty, Andrea. I didn't want you to know, to get lost in it. If any of them ever knew…" The look there told her immediately that he had more than imagined what would happen to her. "I can't lose you too."

A single tear fell from her eye and trailed its way down to her chin. "I need you." He added quietly, looking down at the floor again. Andrea felt her heart break at the sound of his agony. She crossed the space between them and with her hands on either side of his face, lifted his eyes to meet hers. There was pain and sorrow and guilt but also…

"You need me." She said softly. 

"I need you." He repeated.

"You want me."

The man nodded, "I do."

"You trust me." 

Severus gazed into the eyes of the strong woman before him. She hadn't judged him, she hadn't pitied him, she hadn't condemned him for any of his actions. As he went to speak she stopped him. "Don't say yes if you don't mean it, Severus." She pleaded. "If you say yes, you're going to let me be the woman to stand beside you, to help you. 

If you really want me, that's what you're getting, nothing less." She held his gaze and he could see the determination in them. "Don't say yes if you don't mean it." She repeated quietly.

He felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, her cool hands on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was tired. So tired. Of being alone, of feeling helpless. This woman, she brought a spark to his soul that he never thought was possible. She broke down his walls and had him admitting things he wouldn't do under veritiserum. And yet…

He opened his eyes, latching onto hers immediately. His strength was back. Gazing into her deep brown eyes, he placed his hands on either side of her waist, grounding himself. 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> THERE'S MORE! THE 24 HOUR OF EMOTIONAL GOODNESS IS STILL GOING!


	39. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: still in the same 24 hour frame.  
> Just revealing more secrets!

Andrea immediately placed her lips to his and felt his relief as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Pushing everything they had into the kiss they both felt their magic mixing around them again, filling them up with its familiar electricity. After a moment they both pulled away to breathe but Severus held her close, afraid that if he let her go for a second she would disappear. 

He rested his forehead on hers and sighed as she caressed the skin on his cheeks with her fingers. "There are thirty more minutes until the new year." She said quietly. Drawing in a shaky breath she looked up at him. "I told you I wasn't innocent either, once. " 

Severus shook his head. "You don't have to tell me." But Andrea stopped him. "I want to." She said quietly. "I want to start without secrets for once." He looked into her eyes for a long moment before nodding. She pulled from his arms and walked back to the counter, collecting the cup that had long since cooled and pouring it down the sink. She took another one from the cupboard and filled both. 

She handed him a cup and took a sip from her own. "I was supposed to be a squib, you know?" She smiled, "My life would probably have been much easier if I was. So many others too…" Her expression faded as she took another sip and set her cup down on the counter. 

"At 20, I was sent to Beauxbatons because I was from Europe. That's just were everyone went. My parent had fought to try and get me into Castelobruxo but… it didn't take. In my second year, Beauxbatons held their own version of the triwizard tournament. 

It was solely within our own school, but it was the wish of the headmistress that we were fully capable of winning when we faced Hogwarts and Durmstrang, and so it went forward." Andrea placed a shaking hand flat on the counter to steady herself. 

"I was 22 when my name was pulled. We didn't have houses, so it was really just every student for themselves. It was me, a friend of mine, Emilie, and a second year named Jacques. He was far too young, and he shouldn't have been chosen." She said, shaking her head solemnly. 

As the tournament went on, Emilie was being more and more… different. She was a sixth year and extremely independent, but she started to pull away. She was… dark, and her eyes were dead. It was as if she wasn’t…" Andrea shook her head and took another sip of her tea, and it took a great deal of effort to swallow. 

"I'll save you the long version, but it came down to our final task. You always hear that the tournament is designed to test you beyond your capabilities, but this was…The morning of the last task, the headmistress came to my room, she told me that my parents were gone. They had been murdered. Tortured." Her face went hard at that, and Severus immediately came around the counter to stand beside her. He tried reaching for her, but she put her hand between them. "Wait." She said, shaking her head. 

He nodded slightly, giving her the space she needed to continue, but remaining just close enough that she could feel the comfort of their magic mixing. "In the task… Emilie, she lost herself completely. She performed the imperious curse on me. I was at her mercy. The professors weren't allowed to interfere, it was against the orders of the headmistress. Emilie… she had me turn my wand on that poor boy." Andrea's eyes began to overflow with tears as she stared off at a spot on the wall. 

"I tortured a child, Severus." She whispered, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were broken and pain spilled from her. Immediately he stepped forward and gathered her up in his arms. She had cried over it so many times before, seen the images behind her eyes in nightmares. She held onto him as her body shook. She had never told anyone, but Severus didn't pull away, he just held her in his arms so she could feel his heart beating with hers.

Eventually she calmed down enough for him to pull back and touch her face with his thumb. "How had I not known that?" He asked. Andrea shook her head. "They covered it up. Our former headmistress is serving her time in Azkaban and they gave me money enough to go to a different school." 

"That's why you're here." Severus said quietly. Andrea nodded. "The new headmistress, Madame Maxine, was my professor. She wrote to Dumbledore asking him to take me."

"He knows, then? Dumbledore." 

She nodded and wiped her face dry with her hands. "He knows." 

"Okay." Severus said, Tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Andrea looked at him confused, "That's it?" she asked. Severus smiled, placing a hand on either side of her face. 

"You want me."

Andrea let out a short gasp of relief, "Very much." 

"You trust me."

Her lips formed a small, soft smile, nodding at him slowly, "Yes, I do."

Severus smiled, and softly traced his thumb across her lower lip before leaning forward and capturing it with his own. Andrea's hands slid up his chest to wind around his neck. They were stopped suddenly by the loud chiming of the astronomy tower as the clock stroke midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	40. Equal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rating changed for explicit intimacy- if that's not your thing... maybe skip this chapter. Can't say I didn't warn you, though.
> 
> For everyone else... you're welcome.

Severus rested his forehead on hers once more. "No secrets left" He whispered. Andrea smiled into his chest, "No" She agreed. She lifted her face back up to his and their lips met again happily. This was their blank slate. The chance to start again. Ending the kiss, Severus pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. 

They both knew what he was wordlessly asking, and Andrea nodded. He took his hands to either side of her face again and smiled softly. She returned it before he kissed her. Once. Twice. Again. And again, and again. They got lost in each other and had to pull apart, gasping for air. Before Andrea could settle herself, Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. 

She wrapped her legs around him on instinct and smiled into his neck, placing soft kiss there as he carried her to her room. He nudged the door open with his foot and entered with her still in his arms. Whirling around, Severus pushed her body up against the wood to close it. Keeping her there for a moment, he tightened his hold on her, deepening another kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth, sending shocks low in his body at the response. 

He turned, and walked towards the bed. Leaning down, Severus placed her warm body on top of the covers. Lingering to seal his lips back over hers. Andrea gently pushed him off her and stood up in front of him. She reached up and pulled his cloak from his shoulders, laying it on the end of the bed. Looking up into his dark eyes, she slowly began undoing every single button that lined his chest. 

He simply watched her movements as her small hands efficiently released the row of buttons. She ran them up his bare chest and pushed the stiff fabric off his arms, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Her fingertips traced a few of the scars that lined his strong chest, the touch of her bare skin on his making him shiver at the cold contact. He took her hands in both of his and rubbed them softly. She smiled up at him, before her eyes trailed back down and landed on the dark mark once again. 

She took his left hand, and turned it so his forearm was bare to her view. With her other hand, she traced the symbol with the tips of her fingers. It was mostly faded now, but she could imagine how it had looked, black and alive under his skin. She slowly brought that hand to her cheek, looking up at him. He watched with amazement as she tilted her head low and placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist, right where the top of the mark began. She met his eyes again, this time beaming up at him full of trust. 

That did him in. The hand that laid against her cheek grasped the side of her face gently, and held her as he swooped down and placed a fierce kiss on her lips. A sharp delight filled him as she responded immediately, kissing him back in passion. His hands lowered to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Severus looked down at the beautiful witch. 

Her hair had ruffled from the work of his hands and her cheeks were flushed from their kiss. He leaned forward and claimed her jaw with his lips, she moaned as he travelled further down her neck and attacked her collarbone. Her hands held his shoulders for stability as she surrendered. Andrea was completely under his control. His lips moved further, coming to travel between her breasts as his hands skimmed down her bare back and over her hips. 

Once his fingers met the soft fabric of her leggings he tugged them down carefully, his eyes locked on hers as he lowered them completely, bend in front of her on one knee. With his mouth ghosting over her stomach now he could feel the goosebumps as they traveled over her skin, and more, he could smell her. She stepped out of the pants and tugged him back up to her. Severus smiled as he took his time, allowing his fingertips to skim the front of her thighs and the sides of her stomach before standing straight again.

He threaded his fingers through her luxuriously long hair, and pulled her back for another kiss. He could feel her hands caressing his sides and bucked towards her when she reached for the tops of his trousers. He groaned into her mouth as she undid the top button and pushed them down over his thighs. Toeing off his boots, Severus stepped out of the pants, his mouth never leaving hers for a second. 

Sweeping and arm under her legs he lifted her up and pressed her into the mattress again. Climbing up over her, he rolled them so they were side-by-side. Andrea met his gaze and tenderly caressed the skin of his chest. Severus lifted her top leg over his hip and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. His hands ran up her back and opened the clasp on her bra. 

He pulled the item away from her and marveled at the sight of her bare chest. His lips ghosted over her heart for a moment before he hoisted her higher against him. He tilted his head down and slowly ran the tip of his tongue around her small breast. Her sighs of pleasure warmed his body immediately and she could feel his pressing hardness against her. Without warning, Severus took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. He reveled in the sharp gasp that came from Andrea and felt her hands tightening on his arms. 

After a moment he switched to the other side and once again the delighted, feminine sounds escaped her. Carefully, he rolled her onto her back as his lips travelled even lower, his tongue traced patterns into the skin of her stomach. Andrea squirmed under him and wove her fingers into his long hair. 

Severus inched his fingers into the this waistband of her underwear, the black silk slipping down her thighs easily. He lazily dragged them over her legs and off, throwing them onto the floor. 

Dragging his lips back up her thighs he slowly placed himself between her legs, easing them open with his hands. Andrea watched as he placed open-mouth kissed to the inside of her thighs. Gasping at the sensation, her hands grasped the cover in tight fists. She watched shamelessly as he teased her over and over. Severus caught her gaze and reached upwards with his hand as he lazily dragged his fingers through her folds. Her eyes snapped shut, forehead wrinkling in pleasure. Before she knew it, he had done the same thing with his tongue and her lips opened in a moan. 

He repeated his motion several times, each time she made the same soft moans, making him smile at the reaction. While her eyes were still closed, he spread her folds with his fingers and slid one easily inside. Andrea's back arched at the sensation and a cry came from her throat. After a few moments, she was absolutely delirious. Clawing at his arms and back she barely managed a gasp, "Severus." She whimpered. 

Slowly he sat up and inched his way back to her face where she held him in a rough kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. Pulling apart, she rested her hands on his neck, "Severus, please." she begged. Severus smiled and ran a finger over her jaw before lowering his body closer to her. She eagerly lifted her legs to push his boxers off with her toes, once he managed to pull them off the rest of the way, he lowered himself completely on to her. Reaching between them, he softly met her lips with his own and eased himself inside of her. 

Andrea gasped sharply against his mouth which dropped open at the sensation, there was slight discomfort on her face for a moment, and her grip on his shoulders tightened. Severus brushed his thumb across her cheek as he continued to push and whispered her name. "Andrea, look at me." Once he was completely inside her, her eyes opened again and locked with his. He didn't dare move until she was ready. After a moment the pain eased and a pleasurable sensation began to take over.

"I'm okay." She whispered, and lifted her hips to his to encourage him. At her urging, he finally began to move, slowly at first, until he was too overwhelmed by the feeling of her. His hips began to pulse faster, pounding harder into her as she held on tight, those delicious sounds once more escaping her lips. "Yes." She encouraged, "Yes, don't stop."

Severus pushed harder, forcing louder sounds of appreciation from her every time until neither one could take it much longer. Andrea could feel her legs begin to shake as Severus pushed his weight up into his forearms and continued to drive his hips into her. "I- I can't…" He growled deeply.

Suddenly Andrea felt an explosion in her blood as an overwhelming surge of heat flooded through her, making her brain fuzzy and blurred. She arched her back hard and let out a shriek of pleasure as her nerves fired uncontrollably. 

The view of her losing herself completely was enough to send Severus over the edge after her. With a final thrust of his hips he felt his own release and held onto the sheets with fists on either side of her head, burying his face in her neck.

Neither of them moved as their breathing came hard and uneven. Their magic seemed to be more palpable than ever, suffocating the room. It took several minutes before Severus could lift himself off of her and, wrapping a hand around her waist, rolled himself into his back, pulling her on top.

Andrea reached up to his face and brushed his hair back where it has stuck to his temples with sweat. Severus took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips. "Happy new year, my dear." 

She smiled. Her muscles were tired but her eyes were shining. "Happy new year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	41. Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for intimacy, not super explicit though.

Andrea woke to the soft morning light shining through her window. As she became more aware she could feel the warm body beneath her gently rise and fall with breath. Glancing up at the man she smiled at his peaceful expression. The lines of his face were smoothed out and he looked completely relaxed.

Her eyes trailed from his face down his neck and across his chest. There glowed the faint scars she had traced earlier, under the morning light they looked almost silver against his pale skin. From her position on his right side she could also see the greying curves of the dark mark on his arm. Carefully she lifted the cover from it analyzing the entirety of it on his skin. The feather light touch of her fingertip traced the fading snake detailing. 

"Do you regret it?" His deep voice whispered softly. 

She turned her face up to him and laced her finger through his, "How could I?"

"You're in bed with a death eater, Andrea." He said plainly. 

Her face turned serious then, "No. I'm not." 

He eyed her skeptically, "You said yourself, you never stop being a death eater." 

"No you can't." She said shaking her head. "Not if you believe it. Do you?" She asked, her eyes searching his, "Do you believe any of it?"

Severus locked his eyes with hers, "No." Admitted truthfully. "But the things I've done…" 

"And what of the things I've done?" Andrea asked, softly. "Do you think me evil? Do I disgust you?" 

He lifted his hand to caress the side of her face instantly, "Never." He whispered. Andrea smiled, turning to kiss his warm palm. "Then you know my answer. And don't ever ask me that question again." 

Severus smiled, and pulled her down to him in a kiss filled with relief and passion. Andrea nudged her leg across his hips and shifted her weight to straddle him under the covers. Ever so slowly she tilted her hips to grind against the already present hardness there. Severus groaned into her mouth and dug his fingers into her hair, making her smile into the kiss.

Her lips moved to the curve of his jaw as her hips continued their movements over him. Severus closed his eyes lazily as her nails gently scrapped along his scalp and her tongue tasted the skin of his neck. Suddenly he felt her lift her body off of him and slide him inside. He gasped and his eyes shot open at the sudden tightness. His hands reached for her hips and held her there as a low growl escaped his throat. 

Andrea's eyes were dark with pleasure as she smiled softly down at him. Leaning her body lower she whispered into his ear. "After that, I'm not letting you go again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW ARE WE FEELING?????


	42. Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS FLUFF.  
> All the fluff. Just all of it. And some awkward, because why not? This isn't a fairy tale- In real life, things get awkward!  
> But mostly, fluff.

When her eyes opened again, the light outside her window was almost dark. Andrea smiled, they had successfully slept through the day. Well… not the whole day, she remembered happily. She rolled over expecting to find a warm body beside her, but nothing remained except the rumpled covers of her bed. She began to sit up and soon found it difficult due to the amount of soreness in her body. She groaned quietly and was welcomed shortly after by a well rested Severus at the door. 

"Good morning." He said bringing a cup of hot tea and placing it on her side table. Andrea smiled at the gesture and leaned her head up to him for a kiss. "Good morning," she replied. 

"I had food brought for us, seeing as its… almost dinner." He smirked, sitting on the side of the bed beside her. "What did you get?" she asked attempting to sit up beside him without showing too much discomfort. "Eggs, toast, fruit." Severus smiled teasingly at her, and she gave a quiet laugh in response. "Fantastic." 

Severus took her hand in his and kissed the top of it, "You should come eat." 

Andrea blushed slightly, "I would love to…"

Severus felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "But?"

"I'm really sore." Andrea admitted, sheepishly, as the blush spread to her neck. 

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly in concern. "From me?" He asked. Andrea dropped her gaze to the bed sheet tucked under her arms to cover her. "Well… from us, really." She said looking back up at him with a flicker of embarrassment and humor in her eyes. 

Severus sat up from the bed and faced her, "Let me see." He said, taking the sheet that covered her and gently tugging it away from her body. Andrea let him and stayed quiet as he surveyed several bruises that were starting to form on her skin. His hand gently traced one over the bare skin of her hip, "Did I hurt you?" he asked suddenly. 

Andrea grasped his hand in hers instantly, "No." she said honestly, locking her eyes with him. "It…the last time… was a very long time ago." She admitted. "That was going to happen."

Severus nodded and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "For me too." He whispered. Then smiled softly, "We were rather rough the last time."

"And I loved it." Andrea smirked back cheekily. 

Severus laughed, "I know." he said, placing a kiss on her lips. "I'll bring the food here." He said before leaving the room.

Andrea smiled and carefully adjusted the pillows behind her and leaned back into them comfortably. When he arrived again he placed a tray of hot eggs and toast on her lap, "Start without me, I'll be back in a moment." He said, buttoning his coat up before leaving. 

Andrea began to inhale the meal quickly. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was before. When Severus arrived back in the room again she was dunking a corner of her toast in the hot tea. "You were hungry." He teased as he toed off his boots and climbed beside her on the bed, stealing a fresh strawberry from her plate.

He placed a small vial with sparkling yellow liquid in front of her. "This will help with the pain." Andrea took the vial and handed him the now empty tray. "Can you take this?" She asked. Severus moved the object to the floor and laid back down beside her as she swallowed the contents. 

Discarding the vial to her bedside table, Andrea shuffled down carefully and snuggled into Severus before moving back abruptly. "No." She said stubbornly," Get under the covers."

Severus laughed as he stood to remove his jacket again, "Demanding." He teased, as he laid his clothes over a chair. 

"You're warm, and comfortable. Did you think I was going to pass that up now that you're all mine?" She countered. Shaking his head as he climbed back under the covers beside her the man smiled," Apparently not."

He sighed contently as Andrea curled up beside him and wrapped his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, what did we think?


	43. Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Andrea stood in a semi crouch, one foot in front of the other for balance, her black cloak fluttered around her feet as she blocked an incoming spell with the wave of her wand. Bringing it back up immediately in front of her body and with a small flick she sent the spell firing back at her opponent. 

Severus smiled as he sent the spell bounding into a wall behind him and expertly swished his wand in a circular motion before sending the hurl of magic towards Andrea's head. 

She let her weight shift into her side and dropped to the ground. Severus watched and wordlessly sent another spell towards her as she quickly rolled out of the way of the first. While she was half way through the motion, Andrea blocked his spell and sent another firing off as she moved to her feet once more. This time, in a low crouch, Andrea sent several spells one after another as quickly as she could manage. 

Like rapid fire, Severus found himself deflecting the magic with several slashes of his wand before a too-quick flick sent the witch's own flying several feet in the air behind her. Seemingly pleased with himself, he smirked at her, "Not bad to start," and lazily flicked a last spell at her designed to lift her just inches off the ground. Instead Andrea placed her empty hands in front of her body and sent the intended magic away from her with a push. 

Severus stared at her. Part of him was impressed, and the other not surprised in the slightest. Andrea simply raised an eyebrow at him in silent invitation. The man raised his wand again and applied another wordless spell in her direction. He watched as she seemed to capture the magic between her hands this time and as if, forming it into a ball, she splayed her palms out to face him and rebounded it back. 

Slashing his wand across his body, the spell disappeared in an instant. "You would know wandless magic, wouldn't you?" He said, teasingly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Andrea simply smiled as she crossed the floor to him slowly. "How did you manage to teach yourself?" He asked her. The woman shrugged, "They're charms like any other." she said simply. 

Severus shook his head as he let out a short laugh, "I should have known." He said, reaching out to stroke her cheek lightly, "Charms Mistress." Andrea laughed softly and smiled up at him. "That reminds me," She said carefully. "I have something that I'd like to talk to you about."

She watched as he tucked his wand into the sleeve of his robe, nodding, "Alright." 

"After dinner?" She asked, smiling at him. Severus placed his palm open beside her and watched as her wand came flying across the room to land gracefully in it. "After dinner." He agreed handing her the wand with a smirk. She took it from him and tucked it into her own robes before rising onto her toes to place a quick kiss on his lips. 

"After you, Professor." She said, heading for the door. 

When the two arrived in the great hall for dinner they were met with the familiar sound of the students chatting animatedly. Classes had only resumed yesterday, and yet it was as though they had never left at all. Both Andrea and Severus had begun their classroom duties once again. She was busy acting as his potions assistant again while studying for her Defense Against the Dark Arts examinations. 

The pair crossed the large room to their seats at the head table and sat for the meal. Madame Hooch immediately turned to Andrea and began describing all that she had seen from her travels. 

"Oh my dear, you were so correct, the European continent is truly spectacular!" The professor began, "The architecture, especially in Spain was to die for, the high entryways and the churches built to perfection!" 

Andrea listened patiently as the older woman went on and on about the grand landmarks and beaches. Severus listened absently to Rolanda's descriptions of the countries she had visited and watched for Andrea's reactions. She seemed to be reminiscing along with the professor, no doubt lost in the memories of her former home. 

Soon, the Headmaster stood and announced the beginning of the meal. Food appeared on every table in abundance and the chatter in the room quieted immediately as all the students began to dig in happily. Rolanda too ceased her animation for a time as the professors enjoyed their meal. 

Severus offered tea to both ladies and poured several cups of the hot liquid. In passing Andrea her cup he let his fingers linger just long enough to brush against hers and earn a small smile from the woman. Madame Hooch interrupted the moment as she captured Andrea's attention again. "Andrea, dear. I almost forgot. I realize I'm a bit late for Christmas, however…" She handed Andrea a small leather bound book. 

"Oh, that's so very kind of you." Andrea smiled and accepted the book, placing a kiss on the woman's cheek. "Well I received your lovely gift before I left, and thought this would be a little something in return." The older woman explained, taking a sip of her tea. 

Severus and Rolanda watched as she carefully unraveled the leather cord that wrapped around the book and gently opened the thick cover. Inside she saw an array of moving wizard photographs of beautiful sights. 

A stunning beach with blue-green water rippling against the high rocky walls that bordered it, an array of red tile roofs supported by start white plaster walls, magnificent stone statues and archways glinting under the hot sun. 

Andrea's lips parted in surprise as she looked upon images that had once been a constant view with her own eyes. She felt the prickle of tears start to form behind her eyes and closed them briefly before continuing to stare at the images in front of her, full of life and colour. 

"I thought you could have a piece of home with you here at Hogwarts." Rolanda said quietly, placing her hand over the young woman's. Andrea turned to her and set the book on the table, wrapping her arms around the woman immediately. "Thank you very much, Rolanda." She said as the woman hugged her back. 

Madame Hooch glanced past the girl at Severus who sat on her other side and was pleasantly surprised to see the young man smiling softly at her. She gave him a small nod in understanding and carefully pulled herself from Andrea. 

"Enjoy it, Andrea." She said squeezing her hand softly. The assistant nodded her head, her smile growing in appreciation. She set the book aside, and turned back to the woman. 

"Well then, tell me more! What of France? Did you go?" She asked, her happiness evident on her features. 

The rest of the meal continued in the same fashion, with Madame Hooch describing in great detail her adventures and travels over the break. As dinner came to an end, Rolanda turned to the young woman, "And how was your break? I can't imagine you got up to too much being stuck in the castle?" 

Andrea smiled as they stood to leave, "No trouble." She laughed, "But it was a very enjoyable holiday, I have no doubt I will remember it."

***

Later that evening, Severus and Andrea had finished their lesson plans and sat side by side in front of the fireplace. Andrea had her gift from Rolanda open in front of her and was telling Severus all about the images that moved in front of their eyes. "This is the Arco Triunfal, it's one of the most amazing sights. The area is completely open so you get a full 360 view of the harbour and… I swear, when the sun sets here it's like… standing in the middle of heaven." Severus smiled at the dreamy tone in her voice. He placed an arm around her, holding her close to him as she sighed softly.

"You really haven't been back?" He asked quietly. Andrea shook her head. "Not even for the funeral. I just… I couldn't." She said, resting her head on his shoulder comfortably. "I'd like to. One day." Severus nodded, turning his head to place a kiss on her hair. They sat there for a moment, lost in their own thoughts before he interrupted,

"What did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Oh, yes!" Andrea said, pulling away slightly to turn and face him. She had a tentative smile on her face, and was contemplating her words for a second before she spoke. "Albus gave me a proposition last week."

Severus' eyebrows rose curiously, "Oh?" he asked. 

Andrea took in a breath and released it slowly, "He asked me to stay at Hogwarts." She said carefully. "To teach."

"A Professor at Hogwarts?" Severus asked incredulously. "Andrea, that's fantastic." Her smile grew wider and he laced his fingers through hers. "What will you teach?" 

"Charms." She said happily, "Filius doesn't want the full workload anymore, just the music department. He requested I take over next year." 

"Andrea…" Severus trailed off staring into her eyes. She nodded her head, "I know."   
She wouldn't have to leave. 

"I haven't given him an answer yet, and technically he can't give me a proper offer until I complete my NEWTs."  
She said, her hand coming up to brush through her hair. Severus' hands came up to cup her face gently. "Do you want this?" He asked softly. 

Andrea's smile grew brighter as she nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-if you haven't noticed we're almost at the end of the school year here and I an in need of some more inspiration for our favourite couple! If you have anything that you want m to write on shoot them over to me! I'm happy to reward such AWESOME readers with a little bit of their own ideas! Love you guy!


	44. Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little portrait humour and moving forward with the storyline.

Andrea knocked softly on the large wooden door that held the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Enter", she heard from the other side and pushed the door open. 

Crossing the threshold into the room Andrea was overwhelmed with the sheer amount of things occupying the room. Along the outer walls of the office were dozens of portraits of the previous heads of the school. As soon as she stepped into the room she felt each and every set of eyes on her, following her movements with curiosity. In the centre dome of the room she saw Albus sitting at his desk writing on several sheets of parchment. 

He looked up and smiled brightly at her, "Ah, Miss Seguro, do come in." He waved, before making a final note on the page in front of him. Andrea quickly crossed the room, eager to be out of the sight line of the portraits. 

The inner dome of the room was much more inviting, the walls all around his desk were lined with hundreds and hundreds of books, the air in the room held the lingering smell of their pages. 

"How are you, my dear?" He asked, gesturing for her to take one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I am well, Albus, and you?" He smiled, " I am an old man, I have many things with which to entertain my mind. You, however, are not here to talk of me." He said, folding his hands over the top of the desk.

Andrea blushed and smiled at the headmaster. "I am here to discuss your offer." 

"Ah yes." Albus smiled, leaning back into his seat comfortably. "Have you come to your decision?" 

"I have." Andrea replied, "It would be my great pleasure to teach at Hogwarts." 

The headmaster's smile brightened at this and he nodded his head his head looking rather pleased. "You will make a great addition to the school." 

Andrea smiled proudly, "I just hope I can live up to that expectation." 

She watched as a knowing smile appeared on the headmaster's face at that. "You will." He stared into her eyes for a moment before turning away and standing from his seat, "Speaking of, I'd like to show you something. Or rather someone." 

Andrea stood hesitantly, "Is it one of the portraits, because not to be rude, but they are rather… how do you say? … creepy?" 

Albus laughed loudly at that and placed a hand over his chest, "Oh my dear, they are merely curious. The former headmasters of Hogwarts are always watching carefully over the interests of the school. "

"I'm an interest?" Andrea asked puzzled. Albus looked back at her with a glimmer in his eye as they crossed to a room behind his desk. "You will be."

They entered a small sitting room with a comfortable set of chairs and a roaring fire. To one side of the chairs sat a stand on which the most beautiful creature was perched. It seemed to sense her presence immediately and perked up to survey her. 

"Miss Seguro, I would like you to meet Fawkes." Andrea crossed the room to the bird, her eyes taking in the glorious full feathers in bleeding shades of red and orange. "A Phoenix." She whispered adoringly. "Albus, he's beautiful." 

The headmaster smiled, and traced a finger tip over the head and back of the firebird. "He thinks highly of you too, madam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause they ARE SUPER CREEPY.  
> There are some pretty good chapters coming your way that I'm rather proud of!


	45. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is for sure one of the most powerful pieces I've written and I'm crazy proud of it- so please don't hate it!   
> I've been writing and rewriting and editing this one for the better part of two weeks, so I'm proud to finally pull it out of the vault and share it with you!  
> Also- so many plot points coming so pay attention!

Severus felt the pain surge through his arm like an electric shock. He tried to reach for it with his other hand, but found that he was completely paralyzed.

Forced to ride out the pain as it spread throughout his entire body, he felt his eyes rolling back in protest. 

Every muscle soon felt as though it was blazing. 

Nerve endings seizing in rapid fire for what felt like hours before the pain suddenly stopped. 

In the background he could hear a distinct high-pitched laugh and shuddered at the recognition. 

When his eyes were finally able to open he saw the silver-white masks of death eaters and the black robes of the dark lord near his feet. 

"Severusssssss." A voice hissed menacingly at him before he was transported to another scene. It was one he knew very well, committed to memory. 

The white snowy walkway that lead to a large stone house at the end of the street. 

The upstairs window was lit and he would see the figure of a woman inside. 

She was bouncing a baby in her arms, long hair pulled away from her face. 

The silhouette he would recognize anywhere. 

Lily. 

As if in a body that wasn't his own, he allowed it to take him through the door of the house, and up the open staircase to the upper floor. He could hear singing, a beautiful voice, full and soothing to a tune he knew all too well.

When he approached the door he watched the woman sing the delicate song to the infant in her arms. Even with her back to him he could imagine the serene look of happiness on the young woman's face. She continued to sing in the shadows even as he saw the cloaked figures of her murderers climb the stairs behind him. He tried at once to prevent their advance, but it was as if he was a ghost, they walked right past him. 

Desperate to stop her pain, he screamed at the young woman to run, to get away. But as the dark figured approached and she turned a cold shiver paralyzed him silent. 

The woman turned to reveal not red hair, but brown. Her features olive and tanned, not the pale girl from his childhood. 

Andrea. 

A fire burned deep inside him as he fought to reach her, but was unable to move as she held the child tightly to her chest. 

She held out her hand protectively and a flame grew from the floor, acting as a barrier between them. 

He screamed at her again to run, but she could not hear him. 

Kissing the child quickly on the forehead, she placed the baby inside the wooden crib and faced her attacker head on. 

As the barrier flame died, she lifted her hands once more to fight.

A green light blinded them both. 

"Severus." A soft voice whispered soothingly as warm hands caressed his face, brushing his hair back. His eyes opened forcefully, trying desperately to focus on the dark room as his breath came in harsh gasps. He reached blindly for the hands that stroked his face and held on tight to the woman. 

"Shhh," she soothed. "It's alright, It's me. It's Andrea, you're alright." She repeated until his breath started to come easier now. Turning to the sound of her voice, Severus was able to see the soft outlines of her face in the darkness and released the hold on her wrists. 

Slowly, he sat up, turning his back to her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hung his head low to his chest and took slow, even breaths to calm himself. His night shirt was clinging to his back in sweat, and he felt Andrea's gentle hands pulling it away from his body. He lifted his arms enough to pull the garment the rest of the way off and shivered at his bare skin meeting the cold air of the dungeons. 

Andrea waved a hand at the empty fireplace and flames rose to life immediately. Tentatively she crawled across the bed to his side and ran a hand slowly over his spine. When he didn't protest she added a second and gently caressed the span of his back, she could feel the tense muscles underneath and carefully applied more pressure.

Severus closed his eyes at her touch felt his body begin to relax again. "You should go back to sleep." He murmured quietly . Andrea ran her hands over his shoulders and chest from behind in a tight hug. "We made it to the weekend Severus, I don't have anywhere to be." She whispered as she tucked her face into the curve of his neck and held his back firmly against her chest. "Nowhere except right here." she murmured, placing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. 

Severus let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand over hers on his chest. He turned slowly to face her and stared at the woman before him. He placed a hand on her cheek and softly caressed the skin with the pad of his thumb. He didn't say a word, but Andrea saw his bloodshot eyes in the light of the fire and her chest felt heavy with the look she saw deep within them. 

Kneeling before him, she raised her hands to cup the sides of his face and his eyelids fluttered shut at the contact. She leaned forward and placed soothing kisses along his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, until finally claiming his lips softly. Pulling away, she took his hand and tugged him towards her. "Come on, " she encouraged, "back in bed." 

As he made to lie back down she pulled his closer to her side where the sheets were dry. Covering them with the blankets, Andrea pressed herself closely to him and stroked his hair back away from his face. Severus wrapped his arms around her and held her. Lying face to face, he gently brushed his lips across her forehead and breathed in the lingering smell of her hair. 

Andrea heard his voice whisper so quiet she had to strain to hear, "Don't leave me" as it spilled from his lips. Her heart broke and she instinctively pulled him closer. "Never." She swore, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be brutally honest about how you feel about it.   
> I will still keep writing, no matter what!
> 
> Love you all!


	46. Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea that popped in my head one day.

"Disarm me. With a wand this time" Severus ordered as they stood on opposite ends of the platform. "That's how you will be tested on the examination." 

He had summoned the room of requirement again for their DADA lesson and was watching the witch on the other end carefully. Slowly they walked towards one another, wordlessly staring into each other's eyes as they raised their wands, slashed them to the side and bowed respectfully.

Turning their backs on the other, they both took several steps apart before turning around in stance. Andrea held her left arm out in front of her, creating a shield with her bent elbow while the other hand held her wand steadily.

She narrowed her eyes at him and with a sharp flick of her wand, attempted to force his from his hand. Severus was too quick and blocked her advance, soon a repeat of their previous lesson ensued. Each firing off jinxes and hexes in the spar. 

Andrea began to purposefully let her guard down as she challenged him, and soon enough she was able to lock her eyes on his. 

Severus was falling, it was as if there was nothing for his body to physically connect to, he was suspended in the air high above the ground. A feeling of euphoria enveloped him as he tried to focus on the fuzzy details of his surroundings.

His eyes began to find purchase on the image around him, and he was puzzled to be staring at himself, a version of himself that he didn't recognize. He was smiling, and it wasn't the forced, feature splitting smile that the students feared. It was genuine, he looked…happy. 

Watching the vision play out like a pensive, Severus was pulled into the picture, watching his likeness draw an always stunning Andrea into his arms. Her face rose to meet his as their lips collided together in a heated kiss. Severus felt the familiar sensation of magic swirling around them like a shield from the rest of the world before the slick wooden wand flew from his hand. 

Looking back up he was no longer in the dream world, but staring at the beautiful witch who held his wand in her hand. He simply stared at her in confused wonder. "By any means necessary." She teased, stepping forward to place the wand back in his warm hand.

"Did you just pull me into your mind?" He asked incredulously. Andrea blushed and her face flashed a quick panic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have done that." She said, hurriedly. 

Severus shook his head and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "What did I see?" 

Andrea's blush deepened as she met his eyes again, "What I do. When I'm with you." 

"You are amazing." Severus said softly. He was still staring at her as though she was some rare substance standing before him. Real as ever. "I had always wondered why I couldn't read you. Now I know. " 

Andrea squeezed his hand softly. "You're a Legilimens?" She asked, surprised. Severus nodded his head.

Andrea smiled "That could be fun."


	47. Questioning

"Severus?" Andrea called hesitantly to him from her spot on the couch. The Professor took a sip of his tea and set it down beside the stack of assignments he was grading. "Yes?" She turned around to face his desk and rested her chin on the back of the settee. 

She looked down at her fingers playing with a frayed edge of blanket, "For our next lesson, I…I'd like to try conjuring a patronus."

Severus set his quill down on his desk, "You can't?" he asked. Andrea shook her head and looked down again in embarrassment. "I've never been able to."

He watched her, "But it's just a charm." he said teasingly. Andrea's cheeks flushed deeply and she turned her head away. "I know that." she said in a small voice that reminded him of a child's. Immediately Severus rose from his chair and came around the desk to her. He held his hand out.

She looked up at him, puzzled. "Lets go, then." He said, waiting patiently for her. Andrea shook her head, "I didn't mean now, it's late and you have work to do."

Severus shook his head, "I'm done, and there's still plenty of time." She looked up at him hesitantly and almost afraid. He perched himself on the edge of the seat beside her, taking one hand in his he asked softly. "Andrea, what is it? Really?" She looked down at their hands and stayed silent, trying to find her words. 

Gently, Severus reached out and tucked some of the hair that was obstructing her face behind her ear. He moved the hand under her chin next to lift her face up to him. The man didn't speak, just waited silently for her response. Andrea took a deep breath, "I should have been able to do it, but I'm just… what if there isn't…" she trailed off, frustrated with herself. 

"You don't think you have a good enough memory?" He asked tentatively. 

Andrea shook her head. "I know that I have good memories." she said squeezing his hand. "But what if they're not enough to balance…"."The bad?" Severus finished for her. She nodded, "It's never worked before."

"What do you choose?" He asked softly. 

"The last time I saw my parents." She said quietly. "They were so proud to be sending me off to school again." she smiled, "Their strong and gifted daughter. But it just feels like a lie. I'm not strong… not really." Severus shook his head and placed his hand on her cheek as a single tear trailed over it. "I couldn't even go and say goodbye to them." She said, her chin trembling. 

"Don't. Don't you dare think like that." Severus said, pulling her close. "You are incredibly gifted, and good. You have lived through so much, and yet you're enough to be there for me too. You are strong enough for us both. You are good, Andrea." He soothed her quietly, gently rubbing patterns into her back as she held on to him. "You couldn't say goodbye because you're just not ready to yet, that's okay."

Andrea pulled back slightly, just enough to meet his eyes. "I feel like I'll never be ready."

Severus smiled softly at her, "You will be."

"How can you know that?" She asked.

His hand came back up to caress her cheek, "Because I've been there. I felt what you are. And for some damning strange reason, fate still brought you into my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written the chapter- but what do you think her Patronus would be?  
> For curiosity's sake.


	48. Gazing

"You need to concentrate." Severus said stepping up to her. 

"I'm damn trying to concentrate!" Andrea said as she hastily ran her hands through her hair in frustration. He put his wand away and took her hands gently. "Andrea."

"I know," she sighed, "I can't let it get to me, but we've been here for hours and nothing has happened, I told you-" "Close your eyes." He said, calmly. They were standing outside in the darkened shadows of the courtyard while the rest of the school was in the great hall for dinner. 

Andrea met his eyes and after a moment, let them flutter closed. She felt her hair being lifted away from her body by the soft breeze of February wind. The goosebumps that rose from the sensation of it on her bare neck. 

"Let everything go." Severus whispered softly. "Feel the wind. Feel me. Listen to the sound of my voice." Andrea felt the muscles in her face and shoulders relax as she did as he told her. "Do you feel our magic?" He asked quietly. 

Andrea immediately became aware of the gentle pulse of ripples she had gotten so accustomed to. They came to the front of her mind and she focused on the ebb and flow that shimmered beneath her eyelids. "Yes." She breathed. 

"Let it form a memory for you. Don't force it. Just follow the magic where it takes you." Andrea stood perfectly still for several minutes as she felt the path of the shimmer take shape. Severus kept his hold on her hands as he watched her take even, full breaths of the cool air. 

She imagined the magic filing her up, lifting her off the ground from the tips of her toes up through her arms and connecting to the man in front of her. As the magic touched his hands, she imagined those hands holding her close, brushing across the skin of her cheeks, ghosting through her hair. She saw the moving images of the book, full of colour and life, the texture of the stone walls of the castle playing under her fingertips. 

She began to smile softly as she got lost in the memories playing across her eyes. She squeezed his hands before releasing them and locking her eyes on his. Stepping forward, Andrea gently brushed her lips over his and drew her wand again. The wind blew her hair back away from her face and her black robes fluttered behind her as if on their own, revealing her strong legs and body to the elements. 

Her wand in one hand was steady now, her face focused and calm. Lifting her arm she made two large circular movements, whispering "Expecto patronum" softly into the wind. Her wand hand shot out in front of her and a silver light shot from the end of it. Andrea's eyes widened in surprise as she focused on the stream of light before her. 

It lifted off into the air as a thick band but as it gathered height, to her amazement, two wings separated from the body. They were strong and powerful, beating against the wind as it circled around the two outside. The body began to form more detail as it grew nearer to her and once it came back down to the ground to face her, she saw the black determined eyes of a Phoenix. 

Severus watched with a smile as both sets of eyes stared at each other with curiosity. Each spirit a part of the other. Slowly, the Phoenix bowed its head to Andrea in respect, and began to dissipate into the cool air. Once it had gone completely, Andrea turned to him with an amazed expression on her features. 

Severus simply smiled at her warmly and stepped forward, opening his arms to her. She filled the gap immediately, sneaking her arms under his robes to wrap around him. They held one another in the shadows of the castle, neither saying a word. Neither needing to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	49. Sponteneity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: soooo much fluff up ahead.

Andrea wandered through the potions classroom as the fourth year students attempted to brew cauldrons of Girding potion. "Miss Seguro?" A Slytherin girl raised her hand at the next table over. Andrea made her way over to the girl, "Yes, Miss Bellar?". 

"Are these toasted enough?" The girl asked, gesturing to her collection of dragonfly thoraxes. 

Andrea nodded, "Yes they are. However, I think you might do well with only three or four. No more." The girl nodded and added the appropriate amount as Andrea turned away to continue on. 

Her eyes wandered to the professor working on his own potion at the front of the room. His hands moved with expert motions as he elegantly stirred the mixture over the fire. His face was relaxed and calm as he worked with ease. 

Andrea drew her attention back to the students as she saw something out of the corner of her eye that startled her. Quickly stepping between two tables on the far side of the room, she seized the arm of a Ravenclaw student before he could manage to mix the ingredients he held in his hand.

"Mr. Evanston," She said in a low voice. "What colour is your potion?" 

"Pink, ma'am." The boy said.

"Then why on earth would you add doxy eggs to a mixture that isn't settled enough for them? " She released the hold on his arm and pointed at the board. "The instructions are clearly written. The eggs are to be added once the potion turns red. Any sooner and you will blow your cauldron sky high."

The boy read the words on the board once more and realized his mistake at once. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Thank you." He said, blushing deeply. 

Andrea nodded at him and stood up straight to see the professor watching her with a look of slight concern. She gave a small shake of her head and placed her hands behind her back to continue her supervision. 

Once the students had cleared their stations and left the classroom, Andrea made her way to Severus' worktop and leaned against the marble stone. "Do I want to know?" He asked as he measured an orange liquid into a vial and stoppering the top. 

"Potential disaster averted." 

"Ah," Severus said, wiping down the counter with a cloth. "Lovely." he teased. 

Andrea laughed and picked up one of the vials. "What were you making?" She asked, inspecting the brightly coloured liquid. 

"Invigoration draught." He said, wiping his hands on the cloth. 

"Isn't that usually red?" 

"I've made some alterations to it." He said simply turning away from her to put his equipment away. 

"What did you add?"

"Thorn blossom, and wolf fang." Severus said, leaning back against the edge of his desk with his arms crossed in front of him. 

Andrea turned to him, puzzled. "Why would you add strength and endurance to-" Her gaze fell upon his seductive smile as the realization dawned on her. "During class?" She asked incredulously, her own smile formed on her face. "You brewed a - a sex potion during class?" she whispered. 

Severus laughed as he stepped forward and claimed face between his hands, kissing her. "Did you really expect anyone to notice? You didn't." He pointed out. 

She shook her head with a laugh and kissed him back. "Tonight?" She asked quietly.

Severus merely shook his head and took the vial from her. She watched in awe as he unstopped the vial and swallowed the small potion in one swig. Her eyebrows rose as he contemplated the taste. "Not bad." He concluded as he took her hand and pulled her after him to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what inspired me to write this. But it's hilarious and I love it.


	50. Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a touch of domestic fluff.

Severus finished recording the last of his marking with a sigh as he placed the remaining parchment on top of a large pile. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. 

The tea that was placed by his elbow earlier was now cold, he picked it up as he rose and headed for the kitchen. After pouring it's contents in the sink, and rinsing the cup, Severus headed for his bedroom. He unbuttoned the now too-warm coat and hung it up, leaving him in just his white shirt as he continued his search to the bathroom.

The fragrances of vanilla and honey overcame him instantly as he entered the room. There were several candles lit, giving the space a warm glow. Against the back wall, a large tub was filled almost to the top with bubbles where Andrea was relaxing. 

Her eyes were closed as she leaned back against the cream porcelain and her long hair was tied in a bun on top of her head. She looked absolutely serene. Silently, Severus just leaned against the door frame and watched her for a moment before he saw a slow smile spread across her face.

"I know you're there." She said lazily and opened her eyes to look at him. Her smile drew him closer and he moved a candle from a nearby stool to sit himself down on it. "How was the work?" she asked, sitting up in the tub.

"Terrible, as always. Just more for you to look forward to next year." He teased as he rolled up his right sleeve and hesitated slightly before doing the same to his left. He had been uncomfortable leaving the dark mark bare after his dream the week before, especially in front of Andrea. 

Her back was to him now, as she laughed lightly in response, so he rolled the sleeve the rest of the way and picked up a washcloth from the counter. Dipping it into the hot water, he began to run it softly over her bare back. He heard her sigh in contentment and did the same over her shoulders.

After a few moments, Andrea stilled his hands with her own and tilted her head up for a kiss. Severus obliged and lowered his lips to her own, bringing a hand up to cup her face gently. He could feel the heat rising from the water and lingered into the kiss. 

When he pulled away, Severus rested his forehead on hers for a moment before placing his lips there. "You could join me, you know?" Andrea whispered, smiling seductively. The man shook his head with a short laugh. "That is almost tempting." 

He straightened himself on the stool and wiped his hands on a dry towel before handing it to her. "Are you staying tonight?" 

Andrea smiled and accepted it, wrapping the thick fabric around herself as she stood. "Why do you think I'm here?" She teased. Severus smiled and held out a hand for her as she stepped onto the small carpet on the floor. "To take advantage of my large tub."

The woman laughed warmly, "Well yes, and your warmth. This damn castle gets too cold at night." she winked cheekily. Andrea turned to him with a rather shy expression on her face, "I do rather enjoy waking up next to you." she blushed. 

The professor smiled and used the towel to pull her closer to him. "As do I," He admitted, "but not down here."

Andrea tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, pulling her hair out of the bun. Severus leaned against the counter top and crossed his arms over his chest as she began to rub a light cream into her face. "There are some days, where early enough in the morning, the sun manages to shine through the window. It makes you glow." He said, watching her. 

Andrea turned to him and smiled. She leaned into him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You really are sweet sometimes, you know." She whispered. 

"It's like a disease." The man grumbled playfully and pulled her back into the bedroom. The pair climbed into opposite sides of the bed, Severus sighed as his body sunk into the horizontal surface. Andrea immediately curled into his side, placing her head on his shoulder. 

"Goodnight, Severus." She whispered into the darkness.


	51. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I almost forgot for a second that there were other characters in the universe.

Before anyone could foresee it, the March weather had begun to warm and the year was quickly coming to a close. Andrea had completed her Defense Against the Dark Arts training and resumed her place as a floating assistance once more. 

Her afternoon was currently being spent in Minerva's office in the tower, grading assignments. After a few hours of solid work, Minerva rose from her seat and headed for a small kitchen.

"Would you like some tea, my dear? I do believe we've earned it." The older woman smiled playfully at her. 

Andrea sat back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head, "That would be lovely."

As Minerva set out a few biscuits, she turned and studied the young woman. "How did the rest of your studies fare, Andrea?" 

"Oh very well, Severus is a very good teacher. I had everything covered in no time at all." 

Minerva smiled, "I'm sure." She turned to pour the tea. "You know I taught Severus myself when he was a student at Hogwarts." 

Andrea laughed, "I would imagine him to be quite the handful." She said, accepting the cup from the professor. 

"Oh no, rather the opposite. He was continuously withdrawn, not the best family situation, I'm afraid. He studied very hard and excelled at many subjects. Rather like you." Minerva commented, taking a sip of her tea. 

"What do you think of him now?" Andrea asked.

"He's one of the most knowledgeable professors we have at Hogwarts." Minerva said confidently, "He is rather cold at times, and has a temper, but he is still very capable young man." The older woman eyed Andrea over the top of her cup, "But then again, I'm not the one falling in love with him."

Andrea tried very hard not to spill her tea as she coughed on the sip she had taken. Her eyes went wide and her face blushed crimson as she stared at her friend. "I…I don't…" Andrea stammered weakly before she was cut off by the older woman. 

"Oh please, dear." Minerva said with a knowing smile. "You can easily have expected the others not to notice but I did. You two are always coming and going together, meeting after classes, even skipping meals together."

Andrea hastily set the cup down on a nearby table, "Minerva," she began.

"I'm not going to say anything. But are you or not?" The woman asked. She watched as the assistant's gaze fell to her lap where her fingers were worrying through the fabric of her robe. 

Andrea finally looked up at the woman, a small smile forming on her lips. "I am." 

Minerva smiled and took another sip of her tea, "And good timing too, he's no longer your professor, now." she laughed lightly as she watched Andrea's blush spread. 

Andrea hung her head as she attempted to control the blush. When she looked up again Minerva was still watching her.  
"What?" she laughed.

The professor leaned forward and whispered quietly. "Have you stayed the night?" 

"Wow you are not holding back, are you, Minerva?"

The older woman laughed and leaned back with a smile. "So that's why he's been in such a good mood." 

Andrea groaned loudly and covered her face with her hands as Minerva laughed merrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Minerva so much.


	52. Quidditch

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the renewal of the 1989 Hogwarts Quidditch season!" A young Ravenclaw student shouted through the speaker as the crowds managed to find their seats. The professor's box sat high above the old stadium on the grounds, Andrea sat herself in the empty seat beside Severus, directly behind the Headmaster, hugging her robes closed to protect her from the lingering April winds. "Are you cold?" Severus whispered teasingly and he shuffled slightly closer to her in the seat. 

"It's just the wind." Andrea replied, "It's stronger up here, I'll be fine once I'm used to it." They watched as the two teams flew up into the air, circling the pitch, shades of blue and green whirled by with a flourish. "You didn't wear your colours today?" Albus asked, turning around to the two of them. Andrea laughed, "I didn't even think of that. I should really make it known now- i'm almost finished my stint as a student!"

The headmaster laughed, "I'm sure Severus would be relieved to have another Slytherin in the castle, he's a bit outnumbered I'm afraid."

"Indeed I am." The man announced with a huff. "There are Griffindors everywhere you turn." 

Andrea laughed merrily and the three turned their attention to the game as it began. The crowd watched as the Slytherin team scored the first several points. Andrea turned her head to watch Severus reveal a hidden smile and polite applause every time. 

Soon the Ravenclaw team had caught up in points and the students were shouting and cheering loudly in excitement when a sharp pain flashed through the back of Andrea's skull. She closed her eyes tightly and winced, lifting a hand to rub the spot there. 

Thankful that no one had noticed, she tried to focus on the game once more. Again, Slytherin scored several more points and the crowd followed in anticipation as their seeker scanned madly for the snitch. Suddenly, the player darted forwards at a glimpse of gold shining under the sun. 

Andrea's head began to pound now, the flashes of pain were growing stronger with every minute that the crowd roared. She kept her eyes clenched tight and reached for Severus' arm beside her. He immediately turned to her and saw the pain etched on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly as the rest of the crown was distracted by the chase for the snitch. 

"Get me out of here." She whispered weakly. 

Severus nodded and quickly slipped out of the back entrance of the box with her and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he ushered her across the grounds and into the deserted corridors of the castle. Clinging to his hand she pressed the other to her temple, desperately trying to stop the pain. 

They reached the bottom of the dungeon staircase and Severus pulled her into his quarters after him. He closed the door quickly and turned to her, "Andrea." He whispered, his eyes searching her face. 

She clung to his arms as her head bowed forwards, trying to relieve some of the pressure. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. Severus gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he brought her to his bed. He laid her down against the soft pillows and with a wave of his wand, set the fire ablaze. 

He bent down and brushed her hair away from her face. "Tell me." He whispered gently.

"It's- its like being forced into a pensive. It hurts." She whimpered.

He placed his lips against her forehead as she winced again. "I'll be right back." Severus hurried from the room to his office, where there were vials in all shades shacked in a cabinet. He pulled the door open to retrieve a deep blue liquid and sealed the door. 

When he returned again, Andrea was curled up on the bed holding her head in her hands. "Here." Severus said quietly, placing the vial in her hand. Andrea lifted her head enough to swallow the liquid, and coughed slightly. 

He placed the empty glass vial on the side table, and pulled a thick folded blanket from his closet. Unfolding the fabric, he draped it over the woman, tucking it into her sides. Walking around to the other side of the bed, he climbed up, moving over to lie beside her. Andrea moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still firmly shut. Severus wove a hand into her hair and gently ran his nails over her scalp, willing her to relax a little. 

***

In the quidditch stands, Albus stood with the rest of the staff and clapped as the Slytherin team waved at the crowd in victory. "Congratulations, Severus." The headmaster said as he turned to shake the man's hand but met only by the empty seats behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	53. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quickly coming to the end of part 1!

Severus woke up first thing the next morning and blinked his eyes against the darkness of the room. His left arm was pinned under Andrea's warm body. Her head on his shoulder and a fist holding tightly to the fabric of his shirt. His right hand waved lazily towards the fireplace and the flames burst into life, immediately warming the cold dungeon room. 

He really did not enjoy waking up here, he thought to himself again. His attention quickly turned to the woman still clutching onto him in her sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and gazed over her face. The creases that had covered in pain the evening before were smooth now, she looked peaceful. 

Severus smiled, and settled against her again, they still had a few more hours before breakfast. The man wouldn't fall back asleep now, though, and he didn’t have to wait long before he felt Andrea shifting slightly. She awoke slowly, stretching her body the best she could and sleepily squinted through her eyes. 

"Good morning." Severus said quietly as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Good morning." She replied, a soft smile ghosting over her lips. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, tightening his hold on her. 

Andrea nodded, "Yes." She felt well rested and peaceful after the attacking migraine of pain yesterday. "I'm sorry about that." She added quietly. 

"Don't be." Severus assured her. 

"I don't know why they keep happening. They come from no where…" She whispered. How long have you been up?"

"Not long." He said, smiling. "I lit the fire for you." Andrea smiled snuggling into him, "I can feel that, thank you. I think I'm going to have to move you upstairs soon. "

Severus chuckled, leaning into her to kiss her softly. Andrea wove her hands through his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss passionately.

Severus smiled as he adjusted himself to hover over her. "We still have plenty of time." He whispered huskily into her neck as his lips ghosted over the skin there. 

Andrea laughed breathlessly and wound her arms over his shoulders, "Music to my ears."

***

Approximately three hours later, a freshly showered and rested Andrea and Severus entered the great hall for breakfast alongside Minerva and Hagrid.

"Good morning, Professor. Andrea." Hagrid nodded towards them in his cheerful tone.

"Good morning." Severus replied politely with a nod of his own, a smile hinting on his lips. Minerva saw the greeting and quickly locked her eyes on the young assistant's, giving her a pointed look towards the potions professor and a wink.

Andrea's cheeks immediately stained scarlet and she turned her head away, covering a small giggle with her hand as they began the meal.


	54. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut, but celebratory smut!

"Time is up." Professor McGonagall said loudly from the front of the great hall. "Quills down."

Andrea sat straight again in her seat and placed her quill on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When she opened her eyes again, she was smiling. The students among her waited as the professors and seventh year assistants came around collecting sheets of parchment. 

Once her table was cleared she rose from her seat and came face to face with the transfiguration professor. "Congratulations, my dear." She said warmly, placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder. 

Andrea smiled at her, "Thank you, Minerva." "What are you going to do with your day, now?" The professor asked as the two women exited the great hall together. 

"I was going to take a walk outside until Severus is done with his NEWT class, I know he's planned something." She blushed, tucking a section of hair behind her ear. 

"Oh did he?" Minerva asked with a wink. 

Andrea laughed merrily, "I know you're trying to bait me, but I cannot be bothered by anything today." She raised her arms up from her sides as they stepped into the sunlight shining outside and twirled happily. "I am no longer a student!" She giggled happily, her silk robes billowing around her like a delicate black cloud. 

Minerva laughed at the display, the woman's elation was contagious. "Come dance with me, Minerva!" The young woman said gleefully as she snatched the professor's hands in her own. "Oh, my dear!" Minerva sang as Andrea raised a hand above her head and spun her. 

"My, my." A deep voice said from behind them. Andrea and Minerva turned to see Professor Snape leaning against a stone pillar in the courtyard. "Is this how we behave now?" 

"Oh but of course!" Andrea smiled brightly and spun herself around again. 

Minerva laughed and strode towards the entrance near the man, on her way past him she paused, "Don't lose her, Severus." She smiled warmly, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

The man's face seemed to freeze momentarily, but the older woman had already swept past him. His eyes travelled to Andrea instead, "She knows?" he whispered, pointing a thumb in the direction Minerva had just left from. 

Andrea smiled softly, taking a few steps towards him, "She's the only one. She's also sworn to secrecy." Severus nodded slowly, Minerva was probably the only person in the castle that they could trust with this. He dropped the thought from his mind as Andrea continued her way back to him. Her long, dark hair was shining under the sun and her eyes were bright as ever. "Now, where are we going?" she whispered silkily, "So you can congratulate me properly."

***

Severus pinned her into the mattress, his hands wrapped around her wrists, holding them in place on either side of her head as he roughly thrusted into her. Andrea's back arched as she let out a satisfied gasp. 

"Severus." she breathed. The man released his hold on her arms and immediately latched his lips to hers. Andrea moaned loudly against his mouth at every thrust that continued, she raked her nails over the skin on his back, slick with sweat. 

Pulling away from her lips, Severus rose up onto his forearms and watched as she writhed below him, a satisfied smirk on his face. With a smile, Andrea held on to his arms and rolled them enough to push Severus onto his back.

Looking up at her with surprise, the man watched as Andrea rose up fired her own smirk, "Can't let you have all the fun." She placed her hands on his chest, holding him in place as she began to move over him. "A-Andrea," Severus gasped and immediately placed his hands on her hips watching in amazement as she thrust herself on him. 

Andrea smiled as she saw him close his eyes, the creases of his brow deepened as he felt her every move. Soon neither one of them could take much more and Severus rose to a sitting position under her. Wrapping his arms around her they held each other close as the sensations began to spark between them. Andrea cried out and threw her head back as she felt her blood flame over and seem to burst within her veins. Feeling her reaction around him, Severus growled harshly as he exploded and bit down on the hot flesh of her shoulder. 

Their breaths came harsh and laboured as they felt their pulses colliding, Andrea clung to Severus' shoulders as she came down from her high. 

Suddenly, she shrieked loudly as he dropped back on the bed. Laughing against him, Andrea rolled off of him and the two lay side by side, still breathless. 

"Congratulations, darling." Severus said, weaving his fingers in hers and bringing them to his lips. 

"For that performance or the NEWTs?" She asked cheekily.

Severus laughed loudly and squeezed her hand, "Both".

"Thank you." She sighed happily as they both continued to stare at the ceiling. "You know what makes it better?" She asked brushing her hair out of her face. 

"Mm?" Severus asked lazily as his thumb traced patterns over her skin.

"I don't have to leave." She smiled.

Severus turned his head to look at her, a smile on his own face. "Did he ask you? Properly." 

"Not yet," Andrea replied "but I only just finished writing… what, an hour ago?" She laughed.

Severus laughed along with her and turned, cupping her face with his free hand. "I really am very proud of you." He said quietly. 

Andrea wound her other hand around his middle to rest against the centre of his back. "Severus, I-" she trailed off, her eyes beginning to prickle with tears. "I don't know what I would have done without you. Without us. This." 

He understood instantly and gave her a small nod. "I know you would never have been so good with potions" he teased, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Andrea let out a chuckle and claimed his lips with her own once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I'm so proud of Andrea!


	55. Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the plot points

"These are the results of your NEWT exams." Dumbledore smiled at the young woman as he handed her a rolled parchment with a ministry logo etched into it. Andrea took the roll from him and immediately unraveled it. Her eyes rapidly scanned the page until she found her results. 

Potions- Exceeds Expectations  
Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations  
Charms- Exceeds Expectations  
Defense Against The Dark Arts- Exceeds Expectations

When Andrea looked back up at the man she was smiling happily. "Congratulations." The headmaster said proudly. 

"Thank you, sir." She replied, folding the parchment back up and tucking it into her robes. 

"Now," Albus smiled, "let's get down to business, shall we?" He waved his hand and another sheet appeared on his desk, this one beautiful engraved with the Hogwarts crest. "Your teaching contract." Dumbledore started, balancing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "States that you shall serve as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the position of Charms Mistress until a time when you are either dismissed by the headmaster or depart of your own choosing." He looked up at her, and continued at her nod. "Furthermore, you are under the obligation to provide education as well as protection to the students of Hogwarts under any threat." 

Andrea nodded again, meeting the headmaster's eyes. "He will come back." She said. It wasn't a question.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "He will"

"You have my word." Andrea said seriously, placing her hand over his on the desk. 

The headmaster smiled, "I was hoping you’d say that." He said, a twinkle in his eye. He stood, extending his arm towards the sitting room they had sat in months ago. Andrea followed silently behind him and settled into a seat opposite in front of the fire. 

"Andrea," Albus sighed as he leaned forward towards her. "I asked Severus to speak to you about the Order."

The young woman nodded, "He did."

"We are determined to fight him, and we will give our lives to win. He told you about Harry?" 

"Yes." Andrea said quietly.

"Severus has worked harder than most. He's given up far too much." The headmaster said sadly. "But nevertheless we will continue to need him more than ever in the coming years, and now you, too." Andrea stayed quiet as the older man continued.

"You possess great intelligence, outstanding power, and more than that, love. I know you would do just about anything to protest Severus, am I correct?"

The woman kept her expression soft and her eyes fixed hard on Dumbledore. "Yes." She repeated. 

"That's exactly what I need you to do." Albus whispered, "Keep him strong. He's is our greatest weapon against Voldemort," Andrea didn't even flinch. "but at each other's side, you both will be even greater."

She didn't move. She didn't dare breathe. Finally after a few moments Dumbledore seemed to relax again and fixed her with trusting eyes. "When you sign your contract, you will become a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Andrea. Will you accept?"

The woman stared back at him as she felt her magic swirl in her veins again. "I do."


	56. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to a close on this story, so I'm giving you (and me) a treat.

Andrea stood in the great hall as several of the professors led the students out of the school and towards the village of Hogsmeade for them to board the train back to London. She was passed by a few first and second years who stopped to give the woman a quick hug. Several older year students sent smiles and waves as they passed, very happy to be finished with their end of the year examinations. 

She watched as the students laughed and talked animatedly with their friends, all the children out of uniform and happily moving together outside while Filtch trailed behind, his fruitless reprimands falling on deaf ears. Andrea chuckled to herself as she watched the scene before her. When the last of the students had stepped out into the June sunshine, she followed.

Andrea sat down on a stone bench and tilted her hear up towards the sky, her eyes closing as a warm breeze blew through her hair. She heard quiet footsteps approach and a shadow cast over her. "Good morning." she smiled, opening her eyes to see her tall, black clad professor standing in front of her. 

"Good morning, madam." He had abandoned his school robes for the warmer weather and looked tall and fit as he stood before her. His jacket clung to his firm chest, his strong arms held a hand out to her and she allowed him to pull her back to her feet. He tucked her hand to his elbow and turned them arm in arm on a path towards the forest and the lake. 

"You made it." Severus smiled, looking down at her as they walked. 

"We both did." She said happily, squeezing his arm. "And we get to do it all over again next year."

Severus let out a loud, exaggerated groan that made Andrea laugh merrily before tucking her head against his shoulder. "He gave you the contract then?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he did. Under one condition."

"The Order." He said, his voice becoming hard.

Andrea nodded, knowing he could see her response. "I knew it was coming, Severus." She said after too long a silence. The man let out a heavy sigh, "He shouldn't hold it over you." He said angrily.

"Babe," Andrea said, stopping their advance and turning him to face her. "I would have done it anyway, I would have asked to. We both know what will happen otherwise." 

"Thant's not the point." Severus said sharply, whipping his head away to face the depths of the forest. 

Andrea's forehead creased in confusion as she stared up at the man, "What do you mean that's not the point? Severus, that's everything."

"No!" The man roared, taking a step back from her instantly. "That's not everything. You! You're everything!" He said, his face angry, but his eyes pleading with her. He placed his hands heavily on his hips in frustration. "Damnnit, Andrea." he said quietly, turning away from her completely now, to face the lake.

In awe of his outburst, Andrea's jaw hung open for a moment before she was able to take a breath and calm herself. She took a step towards the man and gently laid her hand on his back. "Look at me." She whispered. "What's going on?"

She felt him take a deep breath before turning to face her again. "He's coming here next year. Lily's son. I just found out." Andrea nodded and stayed silent as he took another breath. "She was in the Order, and we couldn't protect her." He took Andrea's hand suddenly and squeezed hard as he stared into the depths of her eyes. "If anything happened to you…" He said, his voice shaking slightly.

Andrea placed her free hand on his chest, "Severus-"

"I love you." He blurted out, interrupting her. 

Andrea stared at him for a moment. Her heart seemed to stop beating and the breath was forced from her lungs as she tried to form any reaction. "You…"

"I love you." He repeated, a soft smile lingering among the embarrassment on his face.

Andrea launched herself at him in an instant and threw her arms around his neck, claiming his lips. Kissing her back, Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. When he brought her back down, the woman cupped the sides of his face and held him to her as she repeatedly placed kisses on his lips. 

Finally pulling back, she rested her forehead against his. She smiled, her skin warmed from the sun and her lips swollen from his. "I love you, Severus." She whispered, holding him close. "Eu amo-te."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	57. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter in "The Assistant". I hope you all loved it just as much as I loved writing it!  
> Give me some time to get set up and started on part 2.

Andrea snuggled into her position against Severus' chest. His arms were around her as they laid wrapped in the thick blankets, the fire roaring in front of her bed. 

"What would you like to do with our summer, Severus?" She asked as she lazily traced patterns over his arms with her fingertips. 

"I am happy to do whatever you wish." He said before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. 

"There must be something you'd like to do." She insisted, turning to look at him. 

Severus broke out a rare and genuine smile. "I'm doing it now." He said, pulling her to him to softly capture her lips.

Andrea smiled into the kiss and pushed against him, deepening it. Suddenly, her brow began to crease and she pulled away. "Do you hear that?" she asked quietly.

Severus looked away from her as he tried to search for the sound. "What is that?" He asked, his voice low. It sounded as if the floor was rumbling. 

They both climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bedroom door. Pulling it open carefully, Severus headed into the living room with quiet footsteps. Andrea followed, pulling her robe around her body in the cold room. 

They entered the room to find an array of packed boxes stacked near the door just as there were when Andrea first arrived at the castle. Severus lifted the lid on the top box and peered inside. "These are mine." He said glancing at Andrea. He pulled out several thick hardcovers from the top of the box. "These are from my study." 

Andrea turned to another stack and pulled out a pair of black robes. "Your clothes are here too." She said, placing the folded garment back on top. The man looked at her with confusion, but Andrea's gaze fell past him to a door behind him.

"Severus," She said, walking past him. "This wasn't here before." 

The man followed her, rolling up the sleeves of his sweatshirt as he reached for the handle. "Are you sure?"

Andrea nodded, stepping beside him. She reached out for his wand where he had left it on the coffee table and handed it to him. Severus pulled the door open carefully and pointed his wand into the space. "Lumos." He whispered. 

The light from his wand illuminated a wide staircase. Severus stepped onto the first step and began to follow the descend with Andrea close behind. 

When they reached the last few steps Severus found himself speechless. On the bottom floor they found a brand new and organized brewing room stocked with the ingredients from his potions stores. "Wow." Andrea breathed, looking around the space, "This is all yours isn't it?" 

"It is." Severus nodded. As he opened a glass cabinet filled with his completed potions. "If this is here…" Severus said quickly looking around. His gaze fell on yet another door and he reached for the handle. On the other side he stepped into his office, his large desk, the visitor's seats exactly how he left them, every sheet of parchment still in place.

"Did the castle…move?" Andrea asked behind him, amazed. Severus looked down at her and then back around the room. "It looks like I found something to do this summer."

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

Severus took her hand in his and pulled her towards him. "It looks like I'm moving in with you." He said with a smile. Andrea laughed happily and rose up on her toes to kiss him. "Shall we start unpacking now then?" 

Severus smiled, "I would love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


End file.
